


Ukrainian Lullaby

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich FanFiction [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Chef Mickey Milkovich, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Sibling Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, Lip Gallagher Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Ukrainian Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 70,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey needs to earn money to rescue his sister from his dad. After a robbery lands him in prison, he turns to his best friend, a hooker, for help. Mickey ends up living in rich men's houses, getting money in exchange for sex, and eventually meets Frank Gallagher, the rich owner of a brewery. Frank is willing to give Mickey enough money, as long as he doesn't sleep with any of Frank's children.... Lip despises the parasite and comes up with a plan to get Mickey out of the house: Ian has to seduce him.What Lip didn't calculate in his master plan: Mickey is a good person and Ian falls in love easily.Read notes for further details on Trigger warning etc.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich FanFiction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551802
Comments: 108
Kudos: 271





	1. Your mom was an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A few words before we start this. 
> 
> Here Svetlana is Mickey's best friend and a cold, badass Russian hooker. She never raped Mickey, instead was always there for him. She is more like a mother-figure for him. 
> 
> For the proloug here a rape, abuse, incest warning!  
> I will give Trigger warnings before every chapter, bc they won't be prominent in the majority of the story. 
> 
> The OG Title of this was "Not so daddy's Boy", but it's a lot less daddy kink than that title might sugest, so I changed it.  
> Also, this is one of my longer works :)
> 
> That's it from my side, enjoy  
> -Love, Miriam

Terry was drunk.  
He sat in the living room drinking beer after beer before switching to the harder stuff.

He stared at the screen; a football game was on.  
Terry only ever watched two things on the TV: football and porn.  
Both was disturbing to witness.

Mickey tip toed from his room to the kitchen, grabbing a beer for himself.  
Suddenly the sound of shattering glass and a growl startled him.

He looked over to his dad on the couch. On the wall next to the TV was a stain and beer dripped down the wall like frosting on a cake.

"You complete fucking looser!" He screamed at the TV.  
Mickey let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding when he noticed, that Terry didn't mean him.

"Son" his voice boomed through the room.  
Mickey looked at him.  
"Bring me another beer"  
Mickey sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge bringing it over to him.

"Look at that stupid faggot! Maybe he would play better if he wouldn't spend so much time sucking the other players' dicks" he grunted.  
Mickey just nodded.

"Look at you, bringing me beer and nodding at everything? What are you? A little tweaking Bitch?" 

Mickey clenched his fist.  
He knew he shouldn't react, he shouldn't even listen. His dad just wanted to start a fight, and both knew that a fight wouldn't end well for Mickey.

"What you got nothing to say? Sometimes I think you can't be my son, bet your whore of a mother just tried to smuggle you into the family. God knows you're the spawn of the fucking cop who always arrested me"

Mickey stared at him. Talking about his mother was a line people shouldn't cross. Calling her a whore was one to many. 

Mickey tried to get up and just walk out of the room, to beat up a random kid instead of letting it out on his dad.

"What you run away now? Just like your mother?"

Mickey turned around and punched him across the face.  
Terry was only waiting for that, he jumped up from the couch and lunged at his son, punching and breaking his nose.

Mickey stumbled through the house.  
"Don't talk about my mother you asshole!"  
Terry shoved him against a wall.  
"The fuck did you just call me?"

Mickey kicked him and tried to free himself out of his father's death grip.  
He finally managed to Land a punch in his gut and ran out of the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey walked into the Alibi. He was 17 but no one cared anyways, this was the damn south side.  
And he wasn't here to drink anyways.  
He walked through a door and up the stairs to the apartment the bartender rented out as Rub'n'Tug.

"Uh, it's the pretty one again" one of the girls, Raisa, said "You want a taste of something new finally?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes at her "Where's Svet?"  
Raisa sighed and pointed to the other end of the room.

Mickey walked between the sheets, which were hung up to separate the girls and costumers, until he was at the end of the room.

He pushed the sheet back ignoring the yelp of the guy lying next to Svetlana, she had his dick in her hand, pumping it.

"I told you to not come in when I'm working" she said bored but sighed when she saw his bloody nose. " Hey Raisa" she called through the Rub'n'Tug, the girl came running, excited at the thought of getting her hands on Mickey. Svetlana muttered a few sentences in Russian and Raisa looked rather disappointed when she took the strangers dick in her hand, Svetlana let go.

The Russian quickly got up and cleaned her hand with a tissue while walking downstairs with Mickey.  
"Kev, two shots, V, get something to stop bleeding"

Mickey and Svet sat down at the bar. Mickey downed the shot, holding it out to Kevin for a refill.

"Your dad, huh?" He asked while his wife came back with a small first aid kid that was mainly filled with stolen drugs.

"Stupid boy, what did you do this time?"  
"Nothing " Mickey scoffed and winced when Svetlana rubbed the blood off his face rather ungently.

"I told you, ignore piece of shit father when he talks Bullshit" Svetlana exclaimed and muttered something in Russian.

"He talked shit about my mom"  
Kevin handed him a beer knowing he needed it when it came to his mother.  
"Your mom was an angel. Don't let anyone tell you anything different."

V eventually swatted Svetlana's rough hands away and fixed Mickeys nose properly.

"If he keeps hitting, I make you live with me" Svetlana downed her own shot.

Mickey smiled sadly, knowing that this wouldn't be possible.

Mickey stayed in the bar til late. Svetlana and him at some point moved from the bar to a booth to talk under 4 eyes.

"Roger Spikey was in last week. Got drunk and told everybody about this amazing, perfect ass he fucked. That you?" She grinned.  
Mickey chuckled and nodded.  
"It true what they say? Donkey dick?" 

Mickey bit his lip and grinned dirtily.  
Svetlana was the only person who knew he was gay.

It was 2 years back, Mickey had been fifteen and snuck into the Rub'n'Tug.  
That's when he met Svetlana who had looked him up and down.  
"You're young" she had said and shrugged "so, what you want?"

Mickey had swallowed hard and had looked at her, he had tried to feel turned on or anything positive when he had seen her half naked body through her tight, short and lacey clothes.

"Ca-can you..." He had stuttered and Svetlana had raised an eyebrow at the nervous boy.  
"Can I what?"  
Mickey had taken a deep breath and whispered: "Can you make me straight?"

Svetlana had just looked at him and her face had softened, she had shaken her head and taken Mickeys hand to take him downstairs to the bar where they had sat down and talked.

Mickey felt safe, talking to Svetlana about being gay. He couldn't even imagine telling anyone else.  
If his dad would find out, he would definitively kill him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Svetlana gave him a kiss on the cheek when Mickey left. 

He walked through the dim lighted streets, it was late, if he was lucky his dad and sister would be already asleep.

He opened the door to his house quietly, closed it and cursed at the clicking sound.  
He made a step into the fhallway then he stopped again - he heard a muffled scream. 

Mickeys heart beat faster when he came closer to Mandy's door.  
He heard crying noises and muffled screams, accompanied by low grunts and slurs from another, deeper voice.

"No, no, stop!" It was Mandy's panic filled voice, she begged and pleaded.  
Mickey couldn't move, he stood in the hallway like a stone.

When he heard another scream echoing through the house, he finally snapped out of it. He ran to the weapon cabinet and got a gun out.

He sprinted back and tried to open the door, it was locked.  
"Open the fuck up" he yelled and kicked against the door.

"Mickey!" He heard Mandy whine.  
"Open up or I kick the fucking door in!"

He just heard the grunting and the crying continuing.  
Mickey brought his whole body weight against the door, throwing himself at it until it finally jumped open, banging against the wall.

Mickey stopped in shock.  
He held the gun in his hands, pointed at the bed. He stared at the scene before him.

There was his father, jeans pushed to his knees... on top of His little 15 year old sister... her dress hang torn on her body. She was crying. His father's big hand was pressed down on her mouth.

Mickeys hands started to shake violently.  
He could barely wrap his head around what was happening.

Mandy looked at him in panic, begging him to help with her big, dark eyes.   
That's when Mickey seemed to wake up.

"Fucking get off her!" He screamed at Terry. He didn't even seem to hear him "get the fuck off her or I decorate the wall with your brains"

His voice shook as much as his hands.  
He always wanted to shoot his dad, but now with this scene in front of him, he felt too weak to even hold the gun up.

He shot.  
He missed Terrys head only for an inch, but that seemed to at least get through to him.  
He turned his head to him and let go of his daughter.  
Mickey pointed the gun at him and shot again.  
He missed again, the bullet shattering the windowpane.

"What do you think you're doing, Boy?!"  
Mickey panted in fear and shock, the gun in his hand shook heavily.

"I'm gonna fucking shoot you if you put another fucking finger on her!" He yelled, he couldn't even convince himself with his unsteady voice.

But his dad was drunk. He was past the violent aggressive drunk and was now in the slow, heavy state. It was the only state in that Mickey had the upper hand.

He lunged for his dad, bringing the handle of the gun down on his face.  
"Get the fuck out, out of here!" He screamed at him and shoved him as good as he could out of the room.  
He eventually managed to shove and push and kick his dad out of his sister's room and closed the door.

He leaned against it a few seconds, taking deep breaths, before he turned around again, seeing his sister lying in the bed curled up in herself.

Mickey swallowed hard and looked around. He spotted the dresser next to him and pushed it in front of the door, hoping it would stop Terry from coming back in.

The Milkovich hesitated before slowly walking over to the shaking girl.  
He decided to just be quiet and not say anything. He just crawled up on her bed and combed with his fingers through her hair.

Mandy sobbed and after a while crawled up to her brother, hugging him and being cuddled and comforted by him. Mickey felt helpless, what was he supposed to do now?


	2. It's not a big deal

Mickey didn't sleep at all during that night.

Mandy eventually drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep, after crying for hours.  
Now she lay in her brother's arms. The scene of the night before kept playing in his head over and over again.

The worst thing was, that it sounded all too familiar... Mandy looked just like their mother, especially when she let her long black hair fall over her shoulders. The only difference was, that Mickey was the only one of the Milkovich children, that happened to inherit his mother's blue eyes.

Mickey sighed and gently moved Mandy's tiny body away from him. He got up from the bed and took the gun he had used last night. After he pushed the dresser away again, he entered the hallway. He walked into the living room, finding his father passed out on the couch.

He pointed the gun at him.   
He took a deep breath.   
"Just fucking do it", he thought. His hands started shaking.

"Fuck", he cursed lowly and put the gun down again.  
He sighed and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
The Milkovich boy ran a hand through his black hair and took deep breaths.

He stared at the gun, it seemed to mock him. He wasn't even strong enough to shoot his own, abusive, violent father after he caught him raping his little sister.  
"Fucking weak faggot", he whispered and took the gun again, walking into the living room.

He stood behind the couch and aimed for his sleeping father's head.  
His hands started to shake again, he rested it on the couch and slapped himself across the face.  
"Come the fuck on", he breathed to himself.  
He pointed the thing at him again, but his hands were shaking so hard, he would've missed for sure.

And if he misses what then? If his father would go after him now for trying to shoot him, he wouldn't have a chance... he would kill him - and what would happen to Mandy then?

Mickey put the gun back into the weapon cabinet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later Mandy woke up and while she took a long bath, Mickey prepared breakfast for her.

They sat down at the kitchen table.   
Mickey watched his sister eating tiny bits of her breakfast.  
He didn't know what to say... what could he possibly say? But he couldn't just pretend it didn't happen either.

Eventually, they heard shuffling from the living room, and Mickey tensed up when Terry entered the kitchen.  
"Breakfast left for me?", he grunted.  
"It's for Mandy", Mickey said before Terry could reach the frying pan.  
"You want to tell me what I can and cannot eat in my house, boy?"  
"After what you did, you don't fucking deserve any food at all"

Terry walked over to the table.  
"You think, you're making the rules now?"  
"After what you did, you can be glad to be alive" Mickey growled, and Mandy suddenly kicked him under the table.

"And what the fuck am I supposed to have done?"  
Mickey scoffed "You sic- ", another kick send pain through Mickey's bed, "What the fuck Mandy?"

Terry looked over to his daughter and frowned.  
"What happened to your face?" he asked and pointed at the bruises that he himself formed last night, "Who was that?"  
"Nobody, it's nothing, dad", Mandy even smiled at him.  
Mickey stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Terry grumbled something before he left for the bathroom.  
"Mandy? What the hell?"   
Mandy didn't look at him, "Just forget about it", she mumbled while eating her breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey had dragged Mandy out of the house soon after Terry woke up. 

They were walking in silence.   
Mickey didn't know what to say and Mandy didn't want to talk. 

Talking about the horrible stuff that happened at their house just wasn't a thing... the siblings -including their older brothers that still came by from time to time- just stayed silent and pretend nothing happened as if that would make the memories and the bruises go away.  
It was a behaviour they all copied from their mother.

It was already October.  
Wind blew Mandy's long hair in her face and Mickey could swear she never looked more like her mom than now. Mickey shivered and pulled his jacket closer.

They eventually reached their destination; a bunch of abandoned buildings.

When they were younger, they would always come up here to play and hide from their dad. Their eldest brother had brought them here for the first time when Mickey was three and Mandy still a baby.

Back then, their mom was lying in a hospital again, and their dad was in a bad mood because of it. So, Joey took the children and hid them here in one of these buildings to make sure nothing happened to them at home - he died a few weeks later.

Mickey could barely remember Joey but he and his brothers from then on would always hold this place secret. It was their safe space.

Mandy and her brother climbed to one of the roof tops.   
Neither had said a word yet, Mickey Just took some beers from his backpack and handed one to his sister.

"I can call our brothers" Mickey said eventually "I- I'm sure if we team up, we can kill that bastard!"  
"Mickey..."  
"Cut his hands off, pull his teeth, burn the tattoos out and he can't even be identified. No one will miss him anyways."  
"Mick-"  
"Strangle him in his sleep or poison his fucking dinner-  
"Mickey!"

Mickey looked at her, she just avoided his eyes and toyed with the rubber band around her wrist.

"Just... just forget about it alright?"  
"Fo-Forget about it? He- he fucking..." Mickey couldn't even say it and Mandy didn't want him to say it.

"He drinks and mistakes me for mom" she whispered "Every once in a while... Not like it's a big deal... really, I've got this by myself, alright?"

Mickey could feel his heart shattering at his sister's words.  
"This... this wasn't the first time?" He asked and there was more uncomfortable silence between them.

Mickey never cried, not when he understood he was gay and that his dad would kill him if he found out, not when his dad would beat him, never.  
In fact, the last time he cried was when his mother died.  
He could feel his body reacting to his sisters words and preparing for tears, but they didn't come. Mickey never cried.

"Since when is this shit going on, Mandy?"   
The girl swallowed and pulled her knees up to her chin.  
"It wasn't so often in the beginning... maybe once all 3 or 4 months..."  
"Since when?" Mickey repeated.  
"The first time.... I was 12 I think..." she whispered.

Mickey let out a shaky breath.  
"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" He asked desperately.  
"Because I didn't want you to know! I don't... I don't want anyone to know, not you or Colin or Iggy or Jamie, alright? I don't want you to do something stupid, he'll kill You, like Joey!", tears were running down Mandy's cheeks, she looked away and threw the empty beer can at a wall.

"Why did he act like nothing happened this morning?" Mickey asked, while still sitting on the cold rooftop like he was glued onto it.

Mandy leaned her head against Mickeys shoulder.   
"Blacks out. Forgets. He doesn't even know... He doesn't even know he's doing it... there's no use in riling yourself up on it, Mick. There's nothing you can do..."

"There is. I'll get you fucking out of here."


	3. You've got ATM machine between your legs

"I'll get you out of here. We could just run away. Next time dad's at the alibi just grab your stuff and we can go"

"Yeah right. Where the fuck would we go?"  
"Hide out at Jamie's? Or Iggy and Colin's? Or we go to our aunt, she always let you stay at hers."  
Mandy shook her head. "Dad would look for us and find us, you know that. He will find us anywhere in Chicago. And then what? He's gonna beat you up so bad, Mick... like Joey"  
"I'm not Joey" Mickey stated "I'm 17 not ten."

Mandy grabbed another beer and took a sip.  
"We need money to run away" he said, "Then we can just hijack a car and drive off... to somewhere safe and beautiful... wherever you want to go, I'll bring you there I promise"

"You've got wild dreams... where the fuck are we supposed to get money from? We would need a fucking lot. Gas and food and we would need a place to stay wherever we would go" she shook her head " This is the Southside Mickey, we can't just get out..."

"I could Rob a bank" he shrugged.  
"Yeah right, great idea! And how are you supposed to make money while you're in jail?"

Mickey sighed and looked up in the sky through a hole in the ceiling that went through all the levels above on the exact same spot.

"I'll think of something. I promise..."  
"Just don't do anything stupid"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're stupid" Svetlana curses.  
"Why?!" Mickey exclaimed  
"You can't fucking Rob a bank. Bullshit police will put you in jail"  
"Only if they catch me!"  
"They will catch you!"  
"Why?"  
"Cause you're stupid!"

Mickey scoffed and asked Kevin for a beer.  
"She's right, kid. You can't Rob a bank"  
"A store then! The Kash'n'Grab?"  
"Mickey, stealing food is one thing, pointing a gun at someone and forcing them to empty their register is something completely different. There are better ways to make money, man"

Mickey rolled his eyes "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to do something legal to make money? With not even a high school diploma? And in less than 10 years maybe?"

Svetlana took a drag from her cigarette and grinned.  
"Come with me"

Mickey raised his eyebrows at her but jumped from the stool to follow Svetlana upstairs.

"I don't have a high school diploma. None of these girls have. ID? Speaking English? Neither"  
Mickey looked up at her.  
"And?"

Svetlana spanked his ass playfully  
"Use what is given to you, boy"  
Mickey stared at her with wide eyes.  
"A-Are you suggesting... what the fuck, no!"

"Listen, I know ton of rich Northside men, gay, like you. They want a twink live in their house. Available to fuck. You can live and eat there and ask for money. Fast money, good money"  
"I'm not a whore!"  
"You take dick like one" she stated.

Mickey almost slapped her, he looked around if one of the other girls - or worse, the guys - listened to them.

"I'm not going to prostitute myself"  
"Prostitute, like me, gets paid for everything she does. Suck you dick - pay. Jerk you off - pay. Fuck you - pay. Even look at you - pay. You could live in big house and ask for big money and fuck him for free and get the same amount as I do"

"I'd be a parasite"  
"Better or worse than whore?"  
Mickey stared around with an open mouth. He didn't even know the answer.  
"So, you want sugar daddy or not?"  
"Fuck no!" He pressed out, "I'm not doing that, never. I know you like the work, but I won't put strangers' dicks in my mouth for a bit of money!"

She looked him deeply in the eyes with that cold, Russian-spy expression  
"Mandy not worth putting strange dick in your mouth?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey decided to stay with what he was good at.  
He sold drugs to underaged kids.

He just beat up another boy, who couldn't pay in time and was on his way home when he walked past a liquor store.

He bit his lip and took the gun he had shoved in back of his jeans.  
He pulled the hood of his jacket deeper into his face and looked around before entering.

He walked up to the register.  
And pulled the gun out, holding it out to the older man behind the counter.  
"The money from the register, now!" He yelled.

The guy just looked at him calmly.  
"Get the fucking money from the register! You fucking deaf?"  
Suddenly the guy himself held a gun in his hand, pointed it at Mickey and shot faster than Mickey could react.

He shot him in the leg, it threw him off his feet and he groaned in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey had to walk on crutches through juvie.  
Great. Exactly what the others said would happen, did happen.  
He was in prison. Mandy was alone.

He sat down in the room with the telephone-like things and smiled at his sister and Svetlana.

"Shithead" Mandy shook her head "I fucking told you that wouldn't end well, fucking told you!"  
Svetlana sat next to her and chuckled.  
"Alright, I'm sorry. It's not for long Mandy, maybe just a few months if I don't do anything stupid"  
"You always do stupid. That's reason you sit here, you dumb fuck" Svetlana rolled her eyes and cursed at him in Russian.

Mickey ignored her  
"Hey, how about you stay at our aunt's for a while, okay? Until the situation cooled down a bit."  
Mandy shrugged "I'm alright, it's gonna be alright, Mick. Don't worry"

Mickey only nodded.

A few days later he called his brother Iggy from prison.  
"Yo, Mick, you're up in the joint again?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, Iggy, Colin there too by chance?"

"Colin!" Iggy shouted through the apartment "wait he's coming. Get here a little faster you idiot. Wait, there he is. What's up?"  
"You need to get home" Mickey said sternly "Have an eye on Mandy as long as I'm not there!"

"On Mandy?" Iggy asked and Mickey could practically see the two idiots pressed together on the phone instead of putting him on speaker.  
"Since when does Mandy need protection? She can look after herself, you of all people knows that the best" Colin reminded him.

"Just get there and keep an eye on her, believe me, it's necessary."  
"Why? What's going on?" Colin asked, worry laced his voice.

"I'm almost out of time, just fucking promise that nothing happens to her while I'm gone!"  
There was a sudden silence on the other end of the line.  
"Alright. We promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\~

It was the day Mickey got released from prison.  
Svetlana and Mandy both drove up to get him and they celebrated at the Alibi.  
His dad wasn't there- not that Mickey would care -but his brothers Jamie, Iggy and Colin celebrated with him.

"And" V said grinning "Since you had to be in juvie for your birthday" she placed a plate with a muffin in Front of him "Welcome in the world of legal adults!"

The others cheered and they all took a shot.  
"18 man, now you can legally do porn but not buy alcohol yet!" Kev said poured him another shot.  
"Does that mean I don't have to pay?" He chuckled.  
"We celebrate your birthday and your release from prison, of course you don't have to pay!"

"Birthday was months ago. See, free drinks are reason bar is broke" Svetlana said and gave Mickey a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, Svet, do I get a kiss too?" Iggy asked loudly  
"Course, it's 10 bucks, 30 and I jerk your tiny dick on toilette"

Mickey laughed at Iggy.  
"See, I get them for free, because I'm more attractive than you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Svetlana and Mickey sat in a lonely corner of the bar.  
Everyone was heavily drunk by now and Iggy, Colin and Jamie already left to another bar.  
Mickey had put Mandy's drinking to a stop a few hours ago and she was currently sleeping on the bar.

"You made lots of friends inside?" Svetlana asked teasingly.  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"What? Thought prison is gay heaven?"  
"Fucking wish, I had to do all the fucking in juvie. Otherwise I'd be someone's Bitch, right?"

Svetlana shrugged "I don't know, I'm a top"  
Mickey took a sip from the alcohol.

He sighed deeply "You know... I've been thinking about your offer. I have to make money without getting behind bars every other month."

She grinned cheekily "I set you up with perv"  
"Great, with that wording I feel so much better about it Svet" he rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey entered the half empty bar. It was dim lighted and soft pop music played in the background.  
It was only afternoon so not many people were in yet.

The Milkovich sat at the bar looking around paranoidly.  
He was in a gay bar, in the middle of the fucking day!

"I can't believe I'm doing this" he mumbled to himself.  
He mentally cursed Svetlana, that fucking Bitch just knew how to win people over.

Eventually a guy sat next to him.  
He ordered a drink, a fruity, gay drink. This just wasn't Mickeys scene.  
He usually never hung out at Gay bars or any queer places.  
He just hoped to coincidently find out about someone else in his neighbourhood being gay who could fuck him.

"Are you Mickey?" The man asked.  
The boy felt uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this, he shouldn't be doing this.

Mickey swallowed.  
He thought about how Svetlana taught him seduction.  
He faced the man with a "dirty smirk" knowing it would look awkward because... well he wasn't Svetlana.

"I'm everyone you want me to be"  
He internally cringed at his own words. But it seemed to work on the guy.  
"Svetlana really has some handsome friends" he licked his lips and Mickey wanted to punch him, "I'm Roger"

"So, let's get to business, right?" He grinned as if he was about to buy a damn car.  
"I want you to move in with me, in my house. You get your own room, you can do whatever you want, it's your home. Get all the money you want, everything."

"How generous, Roger, and what am I gonna do for you?" He asked lowly, sex lacing his voice, he bit his lip.  
He wanted to throw up for talking like this, for even suggesting fucking this old dude.

"You just have to make me happy" Roger shrugged and grinned as if he wasn't about to buy Mickeys ass "When I'm horny, it's your business to take care of it. I say suck me off, you suck me off. I want to bang you on the kitchen table, you let me do it. That's how it works."

Mickey took a large gulp from his drink.  
He looked through the bar until he locked eyes with Svetlana sitting a few feet away, she motioned him to go on.

"Sounds good to me"  
Roger smiled.  
"Are you kinky?"  
Mickey swallowed and thought about Svetlana's words that he should answer to that question.

"Not yet, but you can teach me"  
"Oh, I will" he looked him up and down "A few last things; rules. About the kinky, you gonna call me daddy."

Mickey stared at him.  
It took all his will power to not answer with a sneer and punch him.  
"Except when we're in public of course. But at home, you gonna call me daddy and you're gonna be my baby boy..."

Mickey clenched his jaw.  
"You're not allowed to take money without asking. And, most importantly, I'm the only one you fuck, you hear me? If I catch you with someone else, you're out on the streets in no time. Understood?"

Mickey nodded and he could feel both the guy and Svet staring at him.  
"So, you want to get out of here?" Roger gave him a perverted grin.


	4. Gallagher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the "Main story" begins, 1,5 years after the last chapter, so here the ages of teh Gallaghers & MIlkoviches so you don't get confused. 
> 
> Mickey: 19  
> Mandy: 17  
> Fiona: 22  
> Lip: 18  
> Ian: 17  
> Debbie: 10  
> Carl: 8  
> Liam: 2, 5

**1 1/2 years later**

"Get out of my fucking house!" Greg shouted and charged after Eric with a broom stick.

"Greg! Fucking stop!" Mickey yelled.  
Greg came back and pointed the -let's say _weapon_ \- at him.  
"You get out as well! You dirty little parasite!"

"Fucking hell, alright! Take that fucking thing away from me! I'm glad that I won't have to put your tiny little dick into my mouth again you fucking perv!"

"You are such a dirty little whore Mickey! I can't believe I ever let you into my life!"   
"You did that because nobody would fuck such an ugly owl like you!" 

Mickey threw his stuff into his duffle bag while arguing with Greg.  
He was the third 'sugar daddy' this year who threw him out.   
Roger had died after half a year. Mickey guessed one of his greedy children had killed him, but everyone just called it a heart attack.

Mickey was the only one who thought it was suspicious that the cop looking into the case and the medic declaring his death as heart attack both knew Rogers daughter _very_ well.

He couldn't care less anyways, yeah Roger had been nice, generous and had taught him lots of things, but he was just an old guy using him after all.

Most other guys he's been with since Roger didn't care if he fucked other guys. They threw him out when they caught him stealing one of the 50 expensive watches they never used anyways or some of the silver spoons - he needed money badly at one point when his sister called him and told him under tears that she was pregnant. 

Mickey didn't want to think about the horrific details and just stole expensive looking things until he could pay for Mandy's abortion.

Greg however was greedy and unlike the others wouldn't give him money when he asked him.  
On the other hand, Mickey wasn't allowed to fuck anyone else but him.

Mickey felt never as objectified as he did with Greg. But he got used to it pretty quickly. He could always adapt to bad conditions. Chanting in his head "You do this for Mandy" while screaming at his sugar daddy to fuck him harder.

Of course, he couldn't say no when Eric, the hot Gardner who always walked around shirtless showing off his abs, seduced him.  
Mickey didn't regret it.  
He didn't even regret Greg finding out - now he got rid of him and Eric at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey sat in a gay bar in the north side.  
He wasn't as uncomfortable as he used to be, by now he knew how to play the game.  
The flirting, the seduction, the played innocence and the loud acted moans.  
He had perfected it all.

While he turned into a sex object and endured being used, he tried to detach his consciousness from his body - something else he had perfected over the last year.

He still wouldn't drink the fruity gay drinks - that would never happen!  
He also needed to hold a steady alcohol level in his blood to get the job done without freaking out at some point.

A guy came walking to the bar. He was drunk and in a cheery mood.  
"Hey, you, pour me another!" He grinned.

"Alright Frank, but it's the last one for today alright?"  
Frank muttered something and chuckled to himself, then he noticed Mickey.

"I've never seen you around before" he grinned.  
Mickey smiled "I'm new around here, ain't even got a place to sleep nor money on my hands"

"New huh? In Chicago or in this part of town?"   
"This part of town. I was just thrown out of the guy's house I was staying at"  
Frank pointed at him drinking and grinned "You, I like you, tell me more" 

Frank sat down next to him and ordered them both a drink.

"So, you've been staying at a guy's house? You're a sugar baby?"  
Mickey licked his lip while mentally cringing at the words  
"I like to make people happy" he said lowly and shot him a look "And I'm good at it"

"I bet you are" he mumbled looking him up and down.  
"What do you do for a living?" Mickey asked.   
"You're drinking it"

Mickey looked at his beer bottle  
"Gallagher brewery. Frank Gallagher, my pleasure"  
"Fuck, man, your beer is the best shit I ever had!" Mickey cursed at himself for letting his real self out for a second.  
"A lot of people are saying that about a lot of things of mine" 

They spent another hour talking and flirting.   
"So, you gonna take me to your house tonight or not?", Mickey asked and licked his lips.  
"Oh, I will, I will", he grinned. Mickey kind of liked Frank, he wasn't so stuck up perverted like the others that grinned smugly in their dark suits. He laughed and made jokes, he was loud and blunt.  
Mickey imagined, that he would be a cool person to hang out with, a fun dude to have a drink with in his favourite bar. That didn't mean, that he wanted to have sex with him, quite the opposite actually.

"Maybe I even let you stay at my house! I don't care! Stay there, do what you want"  
"Let me guess, I just gotta be available for sex at all times?", Mickey winked.  
"I like the way you're thinking!"  
"You live alone?"   
Frank rolled his eyes "Six kids! Always screaming for more and more – more money, more room, more alcohol! Cry-babies, getting riled up about nonsense! They got it from their mother, the old cunt"

"You want me to come with you to your house where your kids are?"   
"The little shits don't care what I do, ain't their business who I bring home, right? Besides, if you live in my house, you can watch my youngest"  
"I'm not a babysitter"  
"I pay you extra"   
"Done", Mickey drank to that.

"Not done yet, first I'll do you, see if you're worth it"  
"Oh, trust me", Mickey grinned cheekily, "I am worth it."  
Frank grinned back, "Just one thing, you know, we're all a bit weird but Sex is something beautiful right? We should all just live and fuck the way we want it!"  
Mickey already knew that intro, "What are you into?" 

"I started experimenting with Daddy kink lately."  
Mickey scoffed mentally, he didn't have a daddy kink but from his time with Roger he knew, that most people 'experimenting with daddy kink' didn't actually have any clue about it. They just thought, it meant being dominant and being called 'daddy' in bed. That there was more to the whole role game didn't even strike their heads. But Mickey could deal with all of it, for the money.  
"Ain't got a problem with that. I'll do everything you want", he leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Daddy"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Mickey woke up in a big, fluffy bed, tangled in the sheets.  
He was alone, but he heard the shower from the next room.  
Mickey lay back down.

Those rich northsider's... having a bathroom attached to your bedroom, one bathroom per person, even one room per person – Mickey's family wouldn't even dare to dream about that.  
Yes, his room had an attached bathroom, but it was the only one and it meant, that people always had to walk through his room to get there.  
Apart from that, he was just lucky to be the youngest brother, so he had the room more and more to himself, the more brothers moved out.

Rich folks take all of this for granted.   
They think, Mickey's family didn't even deserve any better than living piled up and stealing their own dinner. They lived in a dream world, where your social background and the place you grew up in, doesn't stop you in life, doesn't build wall after wall between you and your dreams. 

Because of that, Mickey sometimes actually enjoyed having sugar daddies and being a parasite.   
They had it all and they didn't give a shit about the one's not so lucky as them.  
They would never give a poor southside thug like him anything if they saw him in the streets and he knew that. They had so much but they would only give if they got something in return.  
They deserved being used for their money like they used Mickey's body, they even deserved being cheated on with the gardener or pool boy, because in Mickey's neighbourhood no one could even dream about getting a pool boy. 

They deserved being stolen from, because they had so little humanity in them, they wouldn't give him shit even if they knew it was for Mickey getting his little sister away from their sexually abusive dad.

Mickey heard the shower stopping and turned his head when a door on the left side of the room opened.  
Frank walked out with a towel around his hip.

"Good, you're up. Hey, hey, I need to, uh, head out for a meeting or something, I don't know. Make yourself at home."  
Mickey sat up.  
"So, I can stay?"   
Frank grinned widely.   
"Yeah, didn't had a fuck that good in a long time, you can believe me that! When I come back, I'll show you a room, you can have, til then just watch Tv or Porn I don't care."

"Are your kids here as well?", Mickey asked, he had no idea how old Frank's kids were or where they were.  
"I think so, or they'll come home soon, I don't have a clue.", Frank said while getting dressed, "Hey, just a thing, I let you stay here and you can do whatever you want, alright? Even fuck others, I don't give a damn, ask for money if you need it. But don't, and I mean that, don't fuck any of my children!"

Mickey stared up at him weirdly.  
"Why the hell would I fuck your children?", he asked and wondered yet again how old his kids were. Roger's children were all adults, but because of that they also didn't live in the house anymore.  
Frank was younger than Roger and he said, someone had to watch his youngest and all his six children lived in his house.

"I don't know, but all the girls I had in the last few years, all fucked my eldest son, don't know what's up with that! But the boy's just like me, the little shit. The last guy I had with me, he was bi, like me, my eldest daughter seduced him and then threw him out when he dumped me for her. So, if I catch you fucking them, I'll throw you out, so just don't - it's for your own good"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey had taken a long, warm shower and then put some clothes on, not just some random clothes, but old clothes from his life back in the southside, not the new, modern shit his perverted partners always got him.

So, Mickey walked down the halls of the house in baggy, holey jeans and a blue tank top. He walked past a bunch of doors, old pictures of Frank and the brewery on the walls, but not of his children. He reached the staircase, one lead upstairs, one downstairs.

Downstairs he landed in front of the big main entrance. He went through the shoes and jackets hanging next to the door. Apparently the six children ranged from toddler to adult.  
He kept walking through the halls until he reached some sort of living room.  
Those idiots had a room alone for the big-ass TV with shelfs full of movies and TV shows and games, and another living room with bookshelves and big sofas and a fireplace.

Here he found pictures of the children.  
He tried to figure out which the most recent one was.   
There were four boys, one of them black, two very similar in age and very different in appearance. Two girls, one looked very much like what Mickey guessed was the eldest child; a brunette woman that seemed to have taken most of the pictures, given that she was in almost none of them or that the photo was taken in a way, showing she was holding the camera while her siblings stood behind her.

Mickey traced his fingers over the expensive frames that were decorated with flowers and weird scrollwork.  
The only family pictures Mickey and his siblings had were old paintings their mom had done before she died and some pictures on their phones. They didn't have money to have them done professionally like the Gallagher's and they actually had to safe money to be able to go into a coffeeshop and print some of their photos. Mickey had planned on giving Mandy such a polaroid camera, that printed the picture right after you took it, for ages.

Mickey had one picture of his sister and him from the day they celebrated his release from prison, he had it with him at all times, reminding him of why he did all this.

And one very old picture from his mother from when she was 22 and pregnant with Mandy. His dad had been in one of his happy moods after getting the news of soon having his first daughter and had brought her to the beach where he stole a camera and made a beautiful picture of his pregnant wife, smiling timidly at her feet while wearing a short white dress and standing in the ocean, water to her ankles.  
This was the only way Mickey wanted to remember his mom.

Not bloody and bruised and crying, not dead and pale and too thin and too scared.  
Just smiling and happy and being a loving mother.

Mickey exhaled deeply and turned away from the children only to see a woman standing in the doorway. It was in fact, the girl from the pictures.  
"Who are you?", she asked.  
"Mickey"  
"What are you doing here? Broke in? Should I call the police, or will you just leave?"  
"Don't get your panties in a knot, your dad said I could stay"

The girl looked him up and down.  
"You're the new parasite then, huh?"  
"Call me what you want, but please stay out of my way, I'm looking for the kitchen in this big ass fucking house"

He walked past her.  
"It's by the staircase right, then down the hallway."  
Mickey wordlessly followed her directions and actually found himself in a kitchen that was probably bigger than his whole living room at home.

"He only uses you, you do know that, right? You don't mean anything to him, and you won't change that", the brunette said as she followed him.  
"Oh really, and I thought the rich dude that's three times older than me, who I met in a gay bar yesterday might be my fucking soulmate", Mickey rolled his eyes "If you like it or not, I'm gonna stay here for a bit. But just for the record, I don't really intent to cause any trouble, just minding my own business", he said and raised his hands in surrender, "The toast?"

The girl pointed to one of the drawers.  
"I'm Fiona, by the way", she said, "And I have to say, I give less than a fuck, who bangs my father. But my brother feels a bit... itchy about it. I just can't stand it, when some stranger comes in here, trying to command us around as if he's owning the damn place. You're not our stepmom, you get that?"

"Stepmom? No offence, but I'm pretty sure I'm younger than you... and a dude"  
"We already had plenty of people like you in here, trying to discipline my youngest siblings."   
"I don't care about your siblings or their behaviour, why would I? Frank said, he needs someone to watch his youngest, I don't even plan on doing that"  
"Watching Liam would be the least you could do" 

Mickey looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
"Your brother is called Liam Gallagher? Really? One of them called Noel as well?"   
They stared at each other for a moment before Fiona started laughing and Mickey chuckled with her.  
"My parents listened to Oasis while making him. I like you, you seem okay"  
"I still don't care what you think about me. But if that means that you won't strangle me in my sleep, I guess, it's a good thing."  
Fiona shrugged, "Good luck persuading my brothers to not do that.", she looked him up and down again, "You're southside, aren't you?"

Mickey bit into his toast.  
"How can you tell?"   
"The tattoos, for one. And you just... I don't know... give that vibe, you know?"  
Mickey scoffed but smiled at his food.  
"Do you have any brothers by chance?"  
"Do you have a horrible taste in men, which brings you into big trouble real quick by chance?"  
Fiona just licked her bottom lip and smiled cheekily.

"Alright, I have to go to work, my brothers will be back in a few hours and probably bully you out of the house. It was nice meeting you though" she said and walked across the kitchen.  
"If I'm still here when you come back, I'll set you up with one of my brothers"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey had examined the book and movie collection in the two living rooms – two living rooms, what the fuck, he didn't even own separate shelfs for books and movies – and had found what seemed to be a never used music room.  
The rest of the day he had spent in the kitchen. He had looked through every cupboard and cabinet and drawer – the fuckers had some high quality shit here, Mickey had two dented pots and an old frying pan at his house.

Also, the Gallagher's fridge wasn't broken, no tape around the handle and it was actually filled with food and not only canned beer.  
After all the houses he's been in and after all the rich people he had lived with, it still angered and made him sad to walk through a house like this.

But this time it was different, it was even worse, because this guy had children. Six children, the Milkoviches would be six children as well, if Joey would still be alive and being so many children only meant having even less food and less space and their dad being even more annoyed, and it meant the older ones taking the beatings for the younger ones whenever they could. It meant having five crying children standing on a roof top scattering the ashes of a dead ten-year-old. 

"So, that's you, who kept us up last night?" a voice came from behind him. Mickey was startled for a second, before regaining his confidence and turning around.

In the doorway to the kitchen stood two boys – they couldn't be much younger than him, probably around eighteen, given that they just seemed to come home from school.  
He recognised them from the pictures; one had blond curls, the other one was a ginger. 

But the ginger looked older than in the photos. There he had dark red hair, face full of obvious freckles, bright eyes.

The guy in front of him had more bright orange than red hair, faint freckles on his face and arms, biceps showing off underneath his flannel above a tight black shirt, he was tall, and Mickey just knew, that he had the perfect height for him to lean against and suck hickeys just above his collar bone. Mickey suddenly remembered, Frank asking him to not fuck his son and looked away from the redhead, instead he looked at the slightly less attractive brother, who had just talked to him.

"Just did what your dad asked, ain't my fault he doesn't give a fuck about your sleeping schedule."  
"I'm so sick of shits like you, coming in here, acting like you own the place just because you have Frank's dick in your mouth from time to time"  
Mickey raised his eyebrows "I thought you heard it last night, did it sound, like his dick was in my mouth?"

The redhead chuckled and got an angry glance from his brother.  
"You live here now?"  
"Is that any of your business? Why don't you ask your dad?"  
"How is that any of my business? It's my fucking house!"  
Mickey shrugged "If it's your fucking house, you should already know what's going on, shouldn't you? Ain't my job to inform you"

"Listen, parasite, don't even get used to this house, this isn't yours and don't you dare to act like-"  
"Yeah, yeah, your sister already gave me that talk, calm your ass, man" 

Lip and Mickey stared at each other while the redhead just watched with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, calm down, both of you, Jesus", he eventually said and pulled his brother back, "What's your name anyways?"   
"It's Mickey"  
"I'm Ian, that's Lip. Do what you want man, but try to stay out of our way alright? You'll be gone sooner than later anyways."

With these words Ian pulled Lip out of the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later the younger siblings Carl and Debbie came home and, in the evening, so did Fiona with the youngest, the two-year-old Liam.  
Mickey stayed away from them. They all sat together in one of the living rooms talking about their days after helping each other with their homework.  
That behaviour weirded Mickey out, he stayed in the kitchen, looking outside into the big yard. Those fuckers even had a big pool outside. Mickey couldn't even swim.

Fiona eventually entered the kitchen with Liam to prepare dinner.   
"So, you met my brothers and you're still here?"  
"You think I'd leave because blondie locks over there told me so? I've been brought up in a house with four siblings, no food and a bunch of guns."

Fiona sat Liam on the kitchen counter and got stuff out to cook dinner.  
"Did you just hang out in the kitchen all day?"  
Mickey shrugged, "That thing is as big as my living room, feel almost homely. And I didn't want to bump into one of you more often than necessary."  
"What about your room?"  
"Frank mentioned, he'd show me once he got home"  
"Well, you can wait long for that", Fiona rolled her eyes, "I'll show you after dinner." 

Mickey bit his bottom lip.  
"Why aren't you a bitch to me? Like your brother, I mean."   
Fiona shrugged, "Lip holds a way deeper grudge against my dad than I do. I know, when you can't change a situation. I actually feel sorrier for the people Frank drags over here. Lip only thinks about how it affects him or our siblings, what isn't bad either. But usually, people that are fucking old dudes for money, don't harm little children"

"Sorry, he thinks, I'd creep on your brothers? Who, the two-year-old toddler that can't talk in coherent sentences or the ten year old child that's not even gonna start puppetry for another two years? What the fuck"  
Fiona shrugged.

  
I'm not my dad, he said in his head, but he wouldn't say it loud. That was some information, that stranger didn't need.  
He decided to just sit down at the kitchen table and be quiet.


	5. Rockstar

Mickey stared at the headboard of Frank's bed. His body jerking for- and backwards from Frank's hard thrusts, fake moans falling from the younger boy's mouth.  
Frank was drunk, so he didn't notice Mickey being a little off his game tonight.

After Frank filled the condom and Mickey tensed up in slight disgust, while praising Frank for getting himself off, the older man fell in bed next to him.  
"Do you need me for anything else, daddy?", Mickey said in his innocent voice. He needed a shower, like, now.  
"No, little one, go to bed, have a good night sleep", Frank mumbled.

Mickey shook his head and pulled his pants and shirt back on and slipped out of the room.  
He took a deep breath, he needed a cigarette and a shower.

He suddenly heard a soft crying noise from one of the stairs. He knew that the girls' and Carl and Liam's room was upstairs and down here lived he, Ian, Lip and Frank. /> Mickey walked into the direction of the noise.  
On the bottom step he found the smallest of the Gallagher children sitting under the last of the little lamps lighting up the staircase.

"Hey, little man, what are you doing here?", Mickey whispered.  
The boy looked up at him and made grabby hands at him.  
"Alright, Rockstar, we'll get you back to bed now"

He scooted the toddler up and carried him upstairs. He hadn't been in that part of the house yet. One of the doors was open, so Mickey guess it was Liam's room.  
The boy was not even three years old and his room was bigger than Mickeys, at his house.  
"Dark", Liam mumbled.  
Mickey looked for the light switch and squinted his eyes shut when the room was lit up.  
"That's too much light, isn't it?", he asked Liam, who hid his face in Mickeys shirt.

He walked over to Liam's crib, next to it was a little night light. He tried to switch it on and off, but nothing happened.  
"Your nightlight is broken, is that why you were out of bed?"  
"Dark", Liam mumbled.  
"Alright, here is what we do", Mickey walked over and turned the light back off, then he got his phone out of his jeans, a curtesy from Roger, and put the flashlight on it on.  
He put the phone next to the broken nightlight and put Liam down in his crib.

"That better? That okay?"  
Liam lay back down, nodding slightly.  
"Okay, good night Rockstar", he mumbled and took the nightlight with him when he walked back down to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey woke up from loud noises.  
He was living in the house for a couple of weeks now and they always had to be so goddamn noisy in the morning. He wondered how Frank could sleep through it.

He rubbed his eyes and turned around on his back.  
He decided, he could eat and crawled out of his bed and took the broken nightlight.

The grumpy Milkovich walked into the busy kitchen.  
"Hey, is this your phone?", one of them asked and he was too lazy to recognise who.  
"Why was it in Liam's room?"

Mickey shrugged.  
"Kid sat on the stairs last night crying, his room was too dark because his nightlight was broken", he mumbled and snatched his phone out of Ian's hand.  
"Yeah, we wanted to buy a new one for ages, sometimes it's working, sometimes not, then it goes off suddenly", Fiona explained.

Mickey shrugged and sat the nightlight on the kitchen table.  
Lip took it and turned it on and off a few times.  
"You fixed it?"  
"Fucking Northsider's, buy new stuff instead of twisting a fucking wire", he sneered and shook his head, that was already enough interaction with them for his liking, so he walked back upstairs and decided to wait with his breakfast until the lazy children were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey was sprawled out on the couch.  
He watched a Netflix show about a Russian woman dying over and over again, she was kind of a cool, hard bitch and reminded him strongly of Svetlana.  
He missed Svetlana.

He heard the front door opening and closing.  
"Frank?" he heard Fiona's voice yelling through the house, "Lip? Ian?"  
The brunette eventually reached the TV room.

"Mickey"  
"Mhhm?"  
"Hey, uh", she hesitated.  
"What is it?", Mickey asked annoyed and sat up on the couch.

"Hey, I had to get Liam early, because of some emergency at day-care. We're paying them so much, can't believe I have to throw my plans over in the end though, I mean-"  
"Jesus, just spit it out. Don't need the spoiled rich kid to tell me, how my ghetto ass couldn't afford fucking day-care. Just tell me what you want, so I can say no"

Fiona bit her lip and readjusted Liam on her hip.  
"Could you watch Liam?"  
"No"  
She looked at him, begging with her eyes. Mickey wouldn't care, but Liam looked at him and smiled sweetly.  
"Alright, hand him over, but don't get used to it"

Mickey shut the TV off and took the kid from Fiona, who quickly kissed the toddler and vanished from the house again.  
"Hey, Rockstar, let's go upstairs alright? Wanna play flying Rockstar?", he grinned at the toddler and got up from the couch, he held Liam high up in the air, letting him fly through the room, making small airplane noises, the toddler giggled loudly while Mickey took him up the stairs to his room.

The Milkovich sat him down on the floor and Liam laughed and pulled him over to his toys.  
"Oh man, you've got more toys than my family had in the last three generations together", Mickey mumbled.  
Liam giggled and started to give him toy after toy from his box.

"Do you just want to show off your stuff or do you actually plan on playing with one of those?", Mickey chuckled, "You aren't much of a talker, huh? Yeah, neither am I to be honest. I have to say, you're my favourite Gallagher so far. You really Frank's? Where you got 'em Africa genes from, huh?" Mickey chuckled and ruffled his black curls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other Gallaghers came home and were surprised to not find the southside thug on their couch or in the kitchen. Fiona had texted them, that she had dropped Liam off at home.  
"Did Fiona let him alone with Mickey?" Lip asked, "Shit, what if he took him to the south side and sold him to some child-porn-makers?"  
"Don't you think, that's a little over dramatic, Lip? He probably just filled him up with cough syrup and put him to bed", Ian shrugged.

Ian walked upstairs and Lip followed close behind him.  
When they reached the top floor, Ian heard a soft voice coming from Liam's room sometimes interrupted by baby babbling and small giggles.

The brothers stopped in the doorway to Liam's room.  
The grumpy, selfish parasite, who fucked their dad and lived of their food and used their Netflix, who never said a whole sentence to them and never said something nice, sat leaned against Liam's crib, the toddler sat in his lap and apparently forced him to read a book to him. Liam was pointing out the pictures and asked him weird questions, that he could quickly make answers up to.

Ian could only stare at the man.  
The first time he laid eyes on him, he found him really attractive. Just the thought of the hot boy that had stood in his kitchen being the same guy who was fucked by his father every night, disgusted him.  
From all the people his dad had brought home over the last years, he was the only one he actually considered attractive, but hell not only that, he looked really hot.

"What are you doing?", Lip asked harshly, Ian looked at him weirdly, he sometimes didn't understand, what his brother's problem was. Mickey just took care of their youngest brother and read a fucking book with him. You might think, not even Lip would find something bad in that.

Mickey was obviously startled by the two Gallaghers. He quickly closed the book and sat Liam down from his lap, earning a very disapproving noise from the toddler.  
He acted, like they just caught him doing something they weren't supposed to see.

Didn't Mickey want them to see, that he had a soft spot for Liam? To Ian, that had already been obvious, when he had heard Mickey grumbling about Liam being upset about his nightlight, that could've been fixed within three minutes and when Mickey had left his phone as nightlight instead, so Liam could sleep in peace.

"You aren't part of this family, it's not your fucking job to read to our brother or to play with him! You're literally just here to be jizzed on by our dad. If that's not enough, the front door is plenty wide open!"

Ian bit his lip. Lip really could be an asshole sometimes.  
Mickey got up rather unimpressed and walked over to the door.  
"Fucking northside kids, you don't even know, what the word family fucking means. Take your stuck up, spoiled ass out of my way before I show you how we handle this attitude in my family", he said lowly, standing closer in front of Lip than it would be comfortable.  
Lip was actually intimidated by the thug and took a step back, so Mickey could pass them and walk downstairs.

"Mickey?", the toddler asked disappointed, earning an angry glance from Lip. Ian just walked over to him and picked him up.  
"You really can be such a...", Ian began but then considered Liam hearing them, "an idiot. He didn't do anything, Fiona asked him to watch Liam, that's what he did"  
"I don't want to have him in my house, and I don't want his dirty fingers on my brother, that so hard to understand?"  
"What dirty fingers? He read him a book, Lip"

"Mickey read book", the toddler said and looked down at the book sadly.  
"Hey, I can read the book with you", Lip said softly and came closer to his brothers.  
"No, Mickey read book!", Liam demanded and shifted in Ian's arms.

"See what he fucking did?"  
"He was just nice to him. Better than those other bitches, that tried to play mom here. Let him be, he'll grow tired of Frank soon and move on to someone richer."  
Lip only shook his head.

Since that day, Mickey made 100 % sure to only spend time with Liam when the others weren't there. Even to Fiona he'd say, she should just sit him down somewhere and see what fucking happens.  
What happened was Mickey playing with him and feeding him sweets secretly as soon as Fiona had left, but she didn't need to know except when Liam told her himself – and Mickey was sure he did.  
But Fiona didn't seem to mind him as much as Ian and Lip.

Carl thought he was super cool with his tattoos and being from the southside and he would ask Mickey a lot of question about guns and ways to kill people, that Mickey didn't want to answer.... Especially not during dinner while his older siblings eyed him like he had started the topic.

Debbie didn't seem to have any opinion on him sofar and Mickey also didn't really care.  
  



	6. Making the Dildo come

It's been a month since Mickey moved in.  
He got used to the family's routine by now and Fiona even secretly integrated Mickey into the routine, because Liam wouldn't shut up about wanting to play with Mickey, which the thug refused to do, when someone was there to witness.

Way too early in the morning, he would wake up from the busy children walking through the house, fighting about showers and stolen shirts – which seemed ridiculous to Mickey, given that they had so many bathrooms and more clothes than Mickey had in his lifetime – Fiona calling them down for breakfast and whatnot.

Around half past seven even the last Gallagher child had left the house either for school or work and Mickey fell asleep again for another few hours.  
Around ten or eleven Frank would leave for some business in the brewery and not come back until really late – drunk and horny.

Around noon Mickey would get up, take a long shower and then make himself some breakfast, enjoying having a real, big kitchen.

Around two, Fiona would drop off Liam, even though the toddler could stay at day care, but that was a detail neither her nor Mickey talked about, then she left for another job or a date or something.

Mickey would spend time with Liam, play with him, read with him, he didn't dare to go outside with him, in case he might lose him, or the toddler might fall into the pool in the yard.  
A few hours later he would give Liam a snack and let him watch a kids show for half an hour until Lip and Ian came home, thinking Mickey was a lazy piece of shit that didn't take care of Liam at all, but just parked him in front of a screen and left him dealing with himself.

Eventually Debbie and Carl would come home, and Mickey would hide out in his room, reading, or listening to Music, until it was time for Dinner. Fiona made him sit with them and eat, even though Lip and Mickey would've preferred him eating upstairs on his own.

Way later in the evening, Frank would come back and call him to his room, or creep into Mickey's room to fuck him.

The more time he spent in the house, the more Lip seemed to hate him, but Mickey couldn't care less, because he only had eyes for the ginger brother.  
Ian didn't talk much, but he seemed nice. Apart from that, he sometimes walked around shirtless or felt like working out for ROTC in the yard, half naked or just in a tank top, sweat dripping down his body in the summer sun.

Mickey tried his hardest not to watch him doing that, but holy hell, he couldn't look away... just like he couldn't help the instant boner from the sight – he felt like a fifteen year old sex-deprived teenager again.

The thought of Ian breeding him in his bed instead of Frank helped him through most nights.  
The weekends were the worst, because Ian would walk around in tank tops, showing off his biceps, and grey sweatpants – the thing about sweatpants was, that they were so brilliantly showing off Ian's bulge, he wanted to rip them off of him with his teeth.

Mickey had become a lot more comfortable with his sexuality in the past years.  
He would never wave a fucking rainbow flag for the sake of it or come out in the southside, but he wasn't ashamed one bit over the fact, that he liked it up the ass. He also wasn't ashamed to be a parasite or to be southside white trash surrounded by those spoiled northsiders – because in his eyes, they had to be ashamed.

It were northsiders that were rich and perverted enough to rent a human fucktoy. The northsiders couldn't repair a nightlight and would rather buy a new one and the northsiders thought they were so superior, that they even had a problem with someone reading a book to their child. They were pathetic and didn't even notice it.

Being brought up in the southside meant, being able to survive. He couldn't rely on money to solve his problems, he had to figure out shit for himself. He could rely on his siblings to kill for and with him but that's the only thing he could rely on. He was independent and he had a goal and a purpose in life – his sister. Lip could go to college and Ian wanted to be an officer, but Mickey actually sacrificed something for a meaningful reason.  
And he, in contrast to Lip, didn't need to brag about it the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey walked into the kitchen around noon, like usual. Frank was out and about, and the children should be gone as well.  
He only wore a shirt and very tight boxer briefs, showing off the perfect curve of his ass.

"Fucking hell, could you at least put some clothes on before you walk through our house?", Lip asked annoyed when Mickey entered the kitchen.  
Mickey only chuckled, turned around while walking to the fridge and grinningly pulled his shirt up, showing his V-line disappearing in the briefs and part of his pale abdomen, he licked his lips and turned around again, chuckling over Lips disgusted face.  
Ian however had watched with interest.

Ian always watched with interest, Mickey had noticed... or maybe he just imagined it over the weeks, because he really wanted to see that dick in action, but he knew, that Ian was the one person, he just wasn't fucking allowed to fuck.  
If Frank would find out he did so much as lust after his son, he would probably throw him out.

"Shouldn't you be at school, college?", Mickey asked him.  
Everyone always talked about how fucking smart Lip was – something Mickey still waited to actually witness - and that he will do so good later: going to college, having a great job blablabla. Maybe starting his own company or be the next Elon fucking Musk – Mickey wasn't even sure who the fuck that was or what he did.

"You're not our mom", Lip loved to point that out. Mickey wasn't their mom, he wasn't part of the family and so on and so on – as if Mickey would even want that!  
"I'm hotter than your mother", Mickey shrugged and took his breakfast to the living room, sitting in front of the TV.  
He hated change in his routine. The siblings shouldn't be here.  
Mickey was supposed to cook himself a nice breakfast and not this cereal fuckery.

"God, when is he finally gone again?", Lip whispered.  
Ian just shrugged.  
He was tired of Lip's hate towards Mickey and didn't even really bother listening anymore.  
"Like seriously, doesn't that guy have any shame? Freeloading here, eating our food, walking around half naked as if everything belonged to him. He's just using Dad for his money and everybody knows it"  
Ian nodded.

"We gotta do something about it"  
Now he had Ian's attention  
"Like what?"  
"Showing Dad that Mickey only wants his money? Worked before"  
"I think he knows that", Ian mumbled, "I mean, come on, he might have drunken his brains away, but even he knows that a twenty year old southside thug doesn't let him fuck him because of his shining personality!"

"Well, I want him out of my fucking house. I swear, if I have to keep listening to him yelling 'fuck me harder daddy' I'm gonna throw up, like, on him"  
"How do you plan to do that?", Ian asked with a frown, "Pay him out? Because I don't think you can pay him enough to leave this house. Look around, for him, this is free heaven."

"Then we have to make Dad throw him out"  
"How? He sounds like a pretty good fuck, why would he give that up?"  
"Because he finds out that his little boytoy secretly fucks his son, what wasn't part of the deal.", he grinned at Ian.

"What? But Mickey doesn't fuck any of- ohhhh...", he looked in the direction of the living room and back to Lip, "You mean, I..."  
"You seduce him, fuck him a few times, do as you please, have fun! We make photos of it and stuff and show Dad"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Ian was home early.  
One of his teachers was sick and ROTC was cancelled, so he was home during the time Mickey was alone in the house.  
Fiona would bring Liam by soon.

The ginger walked through the house, looking for Mickey, he wasn't glued on the couch watching TV like he thought he would, so he walked up to the room of the Southside thug, which happened to be exactly next to Ian's.

Ian didn't exactly mind having to fuck Mickey.  
The ginger was lusting after the Milkovich since he moved in.  
How he always showed off his tight ass in his briefs, always bending down to get stuff from the ground while Ian was standing right behind him, him walking around shirtless from time to time, letting Ian wonder about the small scars on his back, and when he lay on the couch, his shirt would ride up, giving a fantastic view of his abdomen and V-line, sometimes his brief would sit extra low and Ian had a hard time not to stare at the outline of his dick under the fabric.  
Interestingly enough, all of this only seemed to happen when Ian and Mickey were more or less alone in the house, or alone in a room together, or when Lip was just too distracted to notice Mickey at all, but Ian always did.

He wanted to fuck him for ages, jerking off to the thought of him almost every night, having to stop himself from entering Mickey's room and beg him to suck him off whenever he passed the door.  
Now he entered Mickeys room, knowing a camera and a voice recorder were hidden somewhere. This wasn't really how he had planned on doing it, but alright.

Now he had a new problem: How the hell was he supposed to seduce Mickey?  
The Milkovich stood with his back to him by his dresser, going through his clothes.  
"What do you want, freckles?", he asked. Ian came closer until Mickey turned to face him and they only stood inches apart.

"I, uh...", he licked his lips looking down at the Milkovich, he didn't wear a shirt, nor pants, just his briefs. Ian could see the outline of his cock under the fabric.  
No, this wasn't right... he couldn't seduce Mickey knowing they were filmed, he couldn't use him like that – he wouldn't be better than his dad, right?  
"Nothing, I gotta go", he said quickly and turned around again, but Mickey held his wrist, grinning at him and quickly turned him around and pushed him on his bed, he crawled up to him.

Mickey had him pinned down on the bed.  
"There was a reason you came in here... why?", he mumbled.  
Ian swallowed, the man he had lusted after for months lay on top him, half naked, he wouldn't be able to say something even if he wanted to.

"You think I didn't notice you watching me? Looking at me whenever I enter a room, staring at my ass...", he whispered and leaned down placing a sweet kiss on his collarbone, he placed another one on his shoulder and one on his neck, "You want me, don't you?"  
Ian nodded desperately, "Yeah. But... but you're with my dad", he reminded him.

"And? You think I like being fucked by old geriatric fucks? I'm not even into the whole Daddy-kink", he breathed, letting go of Ian's hands, so the ginger could finally touch his body while Mickey ran his one hand through Ian's hair and the other one rested on his freckled shoulder.

The ginger sported one of his tight tanks again, Mickey had undressed him in his mind already, "I like being fucked all day long, I like having a big dick up my ass, I like being bend over and I like being taken and pushed up against walls to be fucked hard", Mickey whispered while starting to rub their crotches together, Ian's hand groped Mickey's firm ass, both moaned lowly, "I would prefer doing all that with someone I actually find attractive, I'm not a whore, I'm just poor without options."

Ian bucked his hips up, grinding into Mickey, he groped his ass, pushing their crotches together hard, letting Mickey rub himself on him.  
Mickey moaned, mouth hanging open just a bit, looking into Ian's green eyes.  
The ginger leaned up and kissed Mickeys lips, Mickey brought one hand up to his cheek, kissing him sloppily while concentrating on the rubbing.

Ian pushed Mickey's briefs down, touching his soft skin, feeling the ass he wanted to stick his dick in so badly.  
"I want you", he whispered, into the kiss, "I want to fuck you until you lose your mind and forget all those old ugly fuckers"  
Mickey chuckled and let his hands wander down Ian's body until he reached his pants, pushing them down with Ian's help and grasping the ginger's dick.

"Fuck", Mickey moaned, "It's your lucky day, I've got a butt plug in just for fun, no more prepping needed. Just put that cock in me and you can fuck me raw", he moaned and started stroking his and Ian's dick together with one hand. Ian didn't even know if he moaned at Mickey's words or Mickey's actions.  
Yeah, Mickey might have planned to have a good, long masturbating session with a dildo he hid in his bag and the plug was step one on his list for that.

The redhead kissed Mickey again, passionately, while pulling his cheeks apart, feeling the end of the butt plug.  
Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth when Ian pulled it out slowly, pushing it back in an inch, to tease him. Ian used his chance and shoved his tongue into Mickey's mouth what was very welcomed by the Milkovich.

Mickey enjoyed the kiss for a moment, still jerking the two of them, while Ian groped his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, massaging his opened up hole with his thumb.  
Mickey sat up suddenly, he and Ian were both rock hard, leaking pre cum over both their cocks, Mickey reached for the bedside table and got out the lube.

Ian watched him quickly coating Ian's cock in it.  
"Wait, do you fuck the others without a rubber as well?", he asked, he didn't want to mention his dad but he also didn't want the same diseases him and Mickey's former sugar daddies had.  
"No, never, but I want you to fill me up good", he whispered leaning down for another kiss, his voice driving Ian insane, "And I'm clean"

Mickey sat up again and rubbed Ian's dick between his cheeks, the man underneath him moaned and gripped Mickey's hips.  
The Milkovich pushed the ginger's cock into him slowly, sliding down on it, until he sat on Ian.  
They looked each other in the eyes, while Mickey slid up and down again.

Ian bit his lip and bucked his hips up, Mickey gasped, falling slightly forwards and rested his hands on Ian's chest, propping himself up.  
Ian used his feet to push his pants down his feet and through the room, to be able to spread his legs and fuck into the Milkovich while holding his hips.

Mickey kept himself up, his mouth hanging open, little grunts filling the room.  
He eventually sat up more again, making Ian slow down just to start bouncing on his cock, sliding up and down at a fast pace.  
His feet were tucked under Ian's legs, who lay on his back, watching Mickey in awe, riding him like a damn pony.

"Oh, fuck, Mickey", he moaned, "So good, damn", he threw his head back.  
Mickey chuckled and kept bouncing on him, fucking himself on him hard and fast. Both of them kept groaning and grunting.

Ian ran his hands down Mickeys body, pinching his right nipple, he groped his firm ass, helped him sliding up and down on his dick.  
The ginger eventually sat up, surprising Mickey, who wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, kissing Ian again.

During the passionate kiss, Ian turned them around, having Mickey lying down on his back, his legs wrapped around Ian's waist, while the Gallagher fucked into him.  
Mickey moaned into the kiss, he ran his hands down Ian's body and pushed his shirt up.  
He didn't have time to remove the stupid tank yet, but this new position allowed him to pull it up and touch the pale, freckled skin.

Ian kept moving, fucking Mickey senseless, he kissed his neck, dragged his lips and tongue over his collarbone and licked around Mickeys nipple.  
Mickey moaned loudly combing his fingers through his red hair, tugging on the red strands gently.  
Ian kissed his way up to his lips again, stopping at his neck, placing sloppy kisses.

"Hey, no marks, alright, I'm in big trouble when your dad finds out", Mickey panted.  
Ian kissed him, it was as if their lips were made for each other, perfectly locked together. Mickey moaned into the kiss.  
Ian wanted to mark him up, claim him as his. He didn't want to think or acknowledge that Mickey fucked other people, that he fucked his dad. But he didn't because he didn't want Mickey to be in trouble.

Their skin slapped together, loud moans were heard down the hall and Ian thanked a bunch of gods he didn't believe in, that no one else was home. Especially Lip shouldn't hear how much Ian enjoyed banging the Milkovich.

Ian stopped suddenly, Mickey made a disapproving noise.  
"Turn around", Ian panted, Mickey quickly lay on his stomach, presenting his ass to the ginger, who slid in again without trouble and started pounding Mickey into the mattress.

Mickey's cock rubbed against the bed sheets, slicked in precum, Ian fucked him raw, one hand on his hips the other in his black hair.

"Fuck, I'm close Mick", Ian panted.  
"Don't you fucking dare coming, army, I'm close too"  
Ian grinned and kept fucking him so hard, the bed banged against the wall with every thrust.  
Mickey couldn't care less about the bed or the wall or the volume of the noise.

"Prob yourself up on your knees a bit", Ian whispered, he had to stop for a second so Mickey could pull his knees up and stick his ass higher into the air, Ian kneeled behind him and pushed his cock back into him, holding his hips up and reached around him, grasping Mickey's dick.

Ian thrusted into him fast and jerked him off at the same pace.  
Most of the guys Mickey slept with, didn't care about his orgasm. Mickey was a sugar babe, but really, he was a callboy that doesn't get paid, and lived in a house, he was always available, a living fucktoy. You wouldn't try to make your dildo come either, right?

But now Ian jerked him off while fucking him good, Mickey was surprised by the young Gallagher.  
He wanted to never stop having sex with Ian.  
But the deep thrusts and his big, warm hands made him come within minutes.  
He came over the bedsheets, moaning Ian's name.  
The Gallagher came after a few more seconds deep inside of Mickey, filling him up just like he wanted it.

Ian pulled himself out of Mickey, who fell to the side next to the cum stains on the bed. Ian licked his lips while watching his cum dripping out of Mickey's ass. He started caressing Mickey's skin, rubbing his pale skin in a soothing manner. He ran his fingers up and down Mickey's back and leaned down to place soft kisses on Mickey's shoulder and cheek up to his temple.

Mickey made soft, approving noises.  
Ian grabbed his shirt from the ground and dried the cum of the bed, before lying down and pulling Mickey into his arms.

"You have to get up soon, your damn siblings can come home any second now", Mickey mumbled.  
"But I would much rather lie here in bed... with you", Ian kissed his forehead.  
Mickey looked up at him.  
"Fucking northsiders, you are so used to everything always going the way you want it", he mumbled and brought a hand up to his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes, Ian could swear he looked sad, "Now, kiss me and get up"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day Mickey didn't look at Ian anymore.  
After Ian had left the room, Mickey had taken a shower and then stayed in his room.  
When Fiona brought Liam over, Mickey didn't bother to leave his room either – so Ian took care of his little brother.  
Liam was very unhappy with the situation and even banged his little fists on Mickey's door, disappointed when the Milkovich didn't open up.  
Mickey also didn't feel like eating with the other Gallagher's.

"You fucked him, huh?", Lip asked Ian in the evening, when they sat in front of the TV.  
Lip had of course no problem with Mickey not showing for dinner.  
Ian nodded sadly "Yeah... but I shouldn't have... he doesn't even look at me anymore"  
"Wow, man, were you that bad?"  
"No! No... there's something else he doesn't want to talk about... I need to talk to him tomorrow."  
"Why? Who cares about his fucking feelings, he's a parasite!"

Ian shook his head and looked away.  
"Hey, Ian, maybe you forgot, but you only fucked him, so we could get him out of the house"  
Ian bit his lip. He didn't want Mickey out of this house, he didn't want him to leave, especially not after today.


	7. There's an "Us" now?

The next day, Ian skipped school.  
He pretended to be sick, not that anyone in the house would care, he could decide on his own, whether school was too important right now to miss one day.

He waited in the kitchen for Mickey to get up.  
The tired Milkovich boy rubbed his eyes when he entered the room. He, untypically for him around this time, was fully covered in a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants.

"Hey Mickey", Ian drew his attention to him.  
"The fuck are you doing here, army? Go to school.", he walked to the fridge, "You've got a chance on your damn education, at least use it"  
"What's up with you?", Ian asked him and followed him.  
"What do you mean?", he avoided his eyes.

"You're weird since yesterday... you don't even look at me... did I do something wrong?"  
Mickey rubbed his eyebrow and sighed.  
"Fuck, no. That's the point, you're fucking... If your dad finds out, that we had sex, he's gonna throw me out. That can't happen"  
He swallowed and passed Ian, leaving the kitchen to go upstairs again.

"Mickey, wait", he called and ran after him.  
He grabbed his wrist and made him stop, they were standing in front of Ian's bedroom door.  
"Wait a moment..." he pulled him close and let his hand slide from his wrist into Mickey's hand, holding it, "Frank's oblivious. We can do whatever we want, he won't...", he trailed off, suddenly remembering, that he was supposed to sleep with Mickey, so Lip could snitch to Frank and get Mickey out of the house. But maybe he could stop the plan, he could talk to Lip... he didn't want Mickey to leave yet.

"Yesterday was amazing, you really wanna say, that you don't want to do it again?"  
Mickey looked up at him and back at their intervened fingers.  
"I can't...", he whispered.  
"You can", Ian nodded and leaned their foreheads together, they remained in this position a bit; holding hands, leaned against each other. After a few seconds without further protest from Mickey, Ian leaned down and kissed him.

They kissed slowly at first, Ian begged Mickey with this kiss and Mickey tried to resist, but he couldn't.  
They let go of their hands and Mickey wrapped his hands around Ian's neck.

They stumbled into the gingers room, falling on the bed together.

Wet kissing noises were falling from their lips while Ian slowly pushed Mickey's shirt up, revealing more of his pale skin inch by inch.  
It was a lot slower than yesterday, when they just ripped their clothes off and fucked.  
Ian lifted the shirt over Mickey's head and pulled his own off, before going back to kissing the Milkovich.

Mickey ran his hands over Ian's back and dug his fingernails into his shoulders, when Ian kissed his way down over his neck and collarbone to his chest, licking around his nipple.  
Mickey never had time to experiment for himself, never had time to explore what he actually liked and how.

Fucking a dude in the Southside was really just that – fucking. You stick it in, you fuck, you pull it out and you don't even talk about it all too much. There was hardly ever a bed, and never time for nipple pinching, ass eating or any other stuff.  
And for his sugar daddies he did everything they wanted the way they wanted it and acted like he liked it. He didn't have time or opportunity to find out if he actually liked some of those things.

Ian now seemed to be determined on finding out what Mickey liked – paying attention to his nipples was a big yes in that department.  
The ginger worked his way down his body until he reached his sweats and pulled them down, while holding eye contact with Mickey.  
A smile crept up Ian's face when he noticed Mickey not wearing briefs underneath.  
The ginger licked his lips and grasped his cock, jerking it a few times before licking the length up and down, still looking into Mickey's blue eyes.

The Milkovich let out a moan that sounded way too high-pitched for his own liking. It's been ages since the last time he got a blow job.  
Ian wrapped his lips around Mickey's tip, sucking on it, he bobbed his head up and down and swirled his tongue around his dick.

Mickeys loud moans went strictly to Ian's dick, who shoved a hand into his own sweatpants and started jerking himself off as well.  
"Fuck, Ian", Mickey groaned, and Ian decided, that he loved it when Mickey said his name, "Fuck me, Ian"

Ian hummed around Mickeys dick and let go off his own.  
He coated his fingers into saliva and pushed Mickey's legs up, he kissed his thighs and circled his hole with his spit-slicked fingers.  
He pushed them slowly in and out, drawing soft moans from the Milkovich.  
Ian went back to sucking his dick sloppily while fingering him, working him up to two and then three fingers.

He kissed his thighs and whispered against his skin "I fucking wish I could suck a hickey right here", he kissed the patch of skin where Mickey seemed to be extremely sensitive on his inner thigh.

"Get used to not always getting what you want, northside", Mickey mumbled, and Ian crawled back up to him.  
"I want another kiss", he whispered and lowered his lips on his, getting what he wanted this time.

During the kiss, the Milkovich pushed Ian's sweatpants further down, Ian repositioned between Mickey's leg, wrapping them around his waist.  
"You want to use a rubber this time?", Ian whispered and quickly dug through his drawer looking for the lube.  
"If you feel more comfortable with it, sure"  
"I asked, what you want, Mick", Ian whispered and got the lube out, Mickey grinned and nodded quickly before pulling Ian back down into another kiss.

Ian got a condom out of his drawer as well and applied it quickly, then coated his length in lube and slowly pushed into Mickey, while they still kissed. Mickey moaned against Ian's lips and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth gently.

Mickey grabbed Ian's red hair and tugged on it gently, while Ian started thrusting into him.  
Yesterday they fucked each other for the first time after weeks of wanting and lusting after each other.  
Today they had time to actually concentrate on the other person they were sleeping with, exploring each other like Teenagers who had sex for the first time.

Whenever Ian had thought about fucking Mickey, the thought of his dad banging this beautiful boy always crept into his mind.  
But while he actually had Sex with Mickey, he noticed, that the guy screaming 'daddy' while being fucked by an old drunk rich dude, and the boy, softly moaning Ian's name and kissing him gently while still wanting to be fucked hard, were two different people.

"Harder", Mickey whispered while kissing a trail from his temple across his cheek to his neck, wanting nothing more than to give him a hickey, but he didn't. Instead he dug his nails into his shoulders and tugged gently on his roots when Ian obeyed and picked up his pace, fucking the Milkovich the way he needed it.

The southside thug was way too busy dragging his nails over Ian's skin and running his hand through his red hair, that he was downright obsessed with, to even think about jerking himself off. He was so used to having sex while not getting anything from it, that he had almost forgotten how that stuff actually worked.  
Ian snuck a hand between them and started jerking Mickey off in the same pace as he fucked into him.

Their lips found each other again, even though after a while their kiss was just their lips hovering over each other while they panted and moaned.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna come", Mickey panted, and Ian nodded and kissed him again, passionately, he was close too.

Mickey moaned into the kiss when he came over Ian's hand and his stomach, cum and sweat dripping off his body. Ian looked at his lover's blissed out face, and his tight grip in his hair, and his hole clenching around his dick was everything he needed to get over the edge and come inside of the condom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two boys lay next to each other naked under Ian's blanket.  
"Is the house so important to you, that you'd rather get fucked by my dad than by me, just so you don't have to go?", Ian whispered, Mickey rested his head on Ian's shoulder, drawing little patterns on his chest with his fingers.

"You're northside. You wouldn't understand it."  
"Try me"  
Mickey sighed and hesitated.  
"It's not about me. I've got a sister at home"  
"A sister?", Ian didn't think the Milkovich had any siblings or family somewhere. If he did, why did he live here?

"Little sister. I love her, you know? She's the most important person in my life. Every time I ask your dad for money? Every damn penny I get my hands on? It's all for her. I need to get her out of this horror house... away from our dad... Frank's generous when he's drunk. If he keeps giving the way he did so far, I'll have everything I need in 6 or 7 months time. We want to safe up enough money to get the fuck out of this state... but some unexpected expenses came along the way."

Ian felt a wave of guilt rushing over him. He and his siblings judged Mickey for being a parasite, a boytoy who only used Frank for his money, but in reality, Mickey tried to help his sister by letting an old perv use him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure, he won't know about us" Ian mumbled.  
Mickey scoffed and looked up at him.  
"Oh, there's an 'us' now, is there?"  
Ian nodded and leaned down to kiss him, "I hope so", he whispered and let their lips reunite.

Mickey sighed.  
"You should get your northside ass used to not always getting what he wants"  
"I want you and you're here, so, works out so far so good"

"Say that again after you heard me calling your dad daddy tonight" Mickey mumbled and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"  
"Didn't have my fucking breakfast yet"  
"Come back, I want to cuddle you and kiss you" he grinned and crawled to the end of the bed trying to catch his wrist and pull him back. Mickey only chuckled and pulled his clothes on.

"Like I said, get used to not always getting what you want, freckles. You gonna join me for breakfast now or what?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you don't actually have a daddy kink? At all?", Ian asked a few days later. They always had only very small time frames during that they could be together. His five siblings were always somehow around. Right now, Ian had an hour between school and ROTC training, Liam was parked in front of the TV and Lip was on a date with a girl named Karen.

"No. I just function and act, that's all. The first sugar daddy-guy I've been with taught me all about it. Also, if I actually had a daddy kink, I wouldn't fuck Frank either. That whole thing is actually more than just being called daddy, ya know? The dominant one should be a caretaker, actually care about the other one. I'm more of a talking fleshlight"

Mickey lay on his stomach, half on top of Ian, his arms folded on the ginger's chest, Ian combed through Mickey's black, slicked back hair with his fingers.  
"But I don't care. Don't want that anyways. I don't need someone to take care of me. But screaming daddy the whole time while you don't actually have a daddy kink is just really fucking weird.", Mickey bit his lip, especially when he had to think about what his dad did to his sister, "But let's just not talk about that, alright? We ain't got much time together anyways, we shouldn't talk about that stuff"

Ian smiled at the man.  
"But we can still talk about sex, right?"  
Mickey chuckled, "What's there to talk about, you already mastered every aspect of it"  
"Mhm, keep it up with the compliments and I'll eat you out"  
Mickey raised his eyebrows at him and grinned.

"You're so fucking hot", he whispered lowly and pressed a kiss on his chest, "I want to lick every part of your perfect body", he ran his hands over Ian's arms, "Your strong arms, and your toned chest and those abs are fucking heaven", he kissed down Ian's chest and flicked his tongue over his abs, "You look like a fucking god, when you work out outside in the sun and the sweat is running down your body like in a fucking movie.", he made his way up to his face again, "It's so sexy when your collar bone is visible underneath your tight shirts and your shoulders and even your back are fucking sexy, I could stare at you walking around shirtless forever", he placed little butterfly kisses on Ian's face, who panted lowly and gripped Mickey's hip, pushing him down on him, "And your lips are so damn addicting and I'm really fucking obsessed with your hair and I don't have a clue why", he chuckled, Ian was turned on just by the sound of his low voice, Mickey was very aware of that and shifted on top of Ian and straddled him, he rubbed their dicks together slightly "And of course your big cock. I never had someone so fucking big in my hole, nine damn inches and it's so perfectly thick. I wish I could fuck you forever. There is nothing better in this world than riding your big, thick cock", he graced his teeth over the sensitive skin on Ian's neck "You got 'em damn Africa genes too, huh?"

Suddenly Ian turned them around and pinned Mickey underneath him.  
"I forgot for a moment that you do that professionally", he whispered and kissed him.  
"Not professionally. But I learned from a professional. My best friend is a hand-whore that works in a Rub'n'Tug over a bar", he chuckled and wrapped his legs around Ian's waist, he felt his hard on rubbing against his ass cheeks, "You think we've got time for another round?"

Ian looked over to the alarm on Mickeys nightstand.  
"You think, I can make us both come, get dressed and head out within fifteen minutes? I'll eat you out when we got more time, promise."  
"Well, hurry up then, get the lube"

Ian reached for the bedside table.  
"Do you actually have any kinks? I mean, I apparently can come just from your voice", Ian said and Mickey chuckled, "And you obviously like it a lot when I do that", Ian kissed around his nipple and flicked his tongue over it, drawing a low groan from Mickey, "What else?"  
"I don't know, had never chance to really try something", Mickey mumbled while Ian coated his dick in lube and quickly pushed into Mickey with no trouble, given they already fucked a few minutes prior to this. Mickey moaned loudly when Ian bottomed out and immediately started thrusting in a fast pace.

"Well you seem to really like to fuck without a rubber"  
"It's not really that", Mickey chuckled and was interrupted by a moan, "Alone at the thought of being jizzed on by some old dude I want to throw up", he whispered panting, Ian's warm, big hands, jerking his cock quickly, "But the first time I saw you, I thought 'damn I want to be covered in his cum'!" Mickey moaned and pressed his body on Ian's.

Ian grinned at his dirty words and fucked him faster. When he had to, he could come within a few minutes and could get his partner offjust as fast.  
He fucked him into the mattress, jerking him off at the same time, one hand pinched his right nipple and he kissed him passionately.  
Mickey wouldn't last long and they both knew it. But that was the good thing about quickies: They didn't even had to try to last, they just needed to get off quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Ian was off for ROTC, Mickey took Liam upstairs to play something with him.  
"Sorry I ignored you a bit, Rockstar. But I bet, watching a bit TV also isn't so bad, right?"  
"Mickey Mouse", Liam giggled, Mickey stared at him.  
"What?"  
"Watched Mickey Mouse. You Mickey Mouse", he fidgeted in Mickeys arms and giggled.

Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Alright, no TV for you anymore, ever", he mumbled.  
"Ian?"  
"Ian? He's at ROTC training already, didn't he have time anymore to say goodbye to you?"  
Liam shook his head helplessly.  
"Oh, sorry, buddy, but he was already late, he's gonna make it up to you when he comes back, I'm sure"

"Late? Why?"  
"Uhm", Mickey swallowed, "He and I played a game and we lost track of time a bit"  
" game without me?"  
Mickey grimaced at Liam's sad tone. He certainly didn't want to play that game with them.  
"I'm sorry Liam. But it's not a game for you yet and I promised Ian to play it with him. But the two of us can play even better games, huh? We can play with your soldiers or with your animals, your choice"  
Liam's face lit up at that.

While the boy ran off to his toybox, Mickey sighed.  
Shit, he really needed to come up with better excuses around the kid.  
Now the problem was, that Liam tended to tell Fiona everything.

"Hey Rockstar, you know how Fiona doesn't want you to eat so many sweets, but I give you some though?"  
Liam nodded "Secret", he lay a finger on his lips.  
"Yeah right, it's a secret", Mickey cringed, he had a secret with a child he wasn't related to regarding sweets, that sounded really fucked up, "Listen, you know, Lip doesn't like me very much. He can't know, that Ian likes me"  
"I like you", Liam smiled.  
"That's nice, buddy, thank you", he blinked in confusion, "But it's important, that you don't tell Fiona or Lip... or Debbie or Carl, that Ian and I play games together without the others, okay? It's a secret"  
Liam nodded and lay his finger on his lips.  
"Secret.", then he smiled at him, "Cookie?"


	8. The Big G

Mickey walked up the stairs in Joeys place.  
He jumped over the broken steps that seemed to give in every second now -stone or not - and finally reached the door leading to the rooftop.

Mandy sat leaned against a door and smoked a cigarette.  
The second she laid eyes on her brother she jumped up and ran to him.

Mickey hugged her tightly, it's been months since they saw each other for the last time.  
"It's good to see you" Mickey mumbled and hid his face in her shoulder.  
"'Are you okay?"

Mandy nodded smiling.  
"What about you? Why did you want to see me?"  
"Stupid question, because you're my sister" Mickey chuckled nervously and walked up to the place Mandy had put the beer at.

"You said, you wanted to talk about something important" she reminded him on his SMS.  
"Have a beer first alright?"

Mandy looked at him warily and sat down next to her brother.  
They had a beer and Mandy started telling her a story about Iggy and Colin getting drunk at the Alibi and winning 200 bucks in a bet that they immediately drank away again.

"I have to tell you something" Mickey said eventually.  
"Ah, finally. So, spit it out!"

Mickey bit his lip.  
He never told Mandy about being gay, he didn't even know why. Svetlana was the only one who knew but... He felt like his sister had to know as well, just their dad couldn't know.  
But Mandy... she was his favourite sibling and he was sure that she would understand.

"Come on, tell me" Mandy smiled.  
"I... uhm" he swallowed hard, shit, it was harder than he thought. He envied those Instagram and Tumblr kids that could just out themselves through jokes.  
But the whole thing wasn't really something you could joke about. Especially not in the south side.

"I'm gay" he whispered and quickly took a gulp from his beer.  
"Oh" was the only response he got and for a few minutes they just say there in silence.

"Really?" She asked eventually.  
"Yeah" he breathed, and Mandy leaned against his shoulder "Gay, with a big G"  
That made Mandy giggle and the Milkovich brother smiled at the sound.

"Since when do you know that already?"  
"Since I was 15, I guess"  
"And you only tell me now? Shithead!" She playfully hit his arm, "So what, do you like shopping now? Go to the hairdresser with me and have some sister-brother mani-pedi-action?"  
"Fuck off" Mickey chuckled.  
"We could go to Chicago Pride together"  
Mickey just shook his head.

"Another thing... I told you I live in those northside houses and like... clean stuff, cook and all that shit..."  
"Yeah, still can't imagine that, you washing undies" she giggled again.

"I'm not. That's the thing, I lied... I uh, Ihavesexwiththem"

Mandy looked at him confused while he stared at his nails in shame.  
"What?"  
"I sleep with old pervs and they let me live with them... And give me money..."

Mandy's look went sad.  
"Mickey... you don't... I didn't know... God, shit, you don't have to do that, there are other ways to make money"  
"It's alright. It's not as bad as it sounds. Besides... you have to endure far worse, so no fucks given, really"

Mandy bit her lip  
"Hey, Mands, I'm okay. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm some soft pussy now." He smiled and ruffled her black hair.

She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder again.  
"Why now?" She asked suddenly.  
"Why now what?"  
"Why do you tell me now?"

Mickey smiled.  
"I've met someone" he smiled.  
"God, don't tell me, you fell in love with a paedophile now" she groaned, and Mickey shoved his elbow into her direction without even meaning to hit her.

"No... his son"  
"His son? You're telling me that you fuck the son of an old fucker who pays you to fuck him?"  
"Well, technically he doesn't pay me, so I fuck him. That would be prostitution and that's illegal" he winked "But yeah. The son, his name is Ian, he's just irresistible, you know? Trust me, I've tried."

Mandy looked at her brother in awe while he told her about Ian.  
"How long is that going on already?"  
Mickey shrugged.  
"A month, I think. We don't have so much time together because his dad and siblings can't know. So, we can only fuck twice or three times a week. More, if his brother leaves for dates or some shit. But I also have to watch his youngest brother all the time"

"Wait, how old are they?" She asked and bit her lip.  
"Ian's seventeen, I think. The youngest is around 2. The eldest sister is I don't know, 20? 21?"

"You like Ian?"  
Mickey nodded "Yeah... he's cool and... nice... And fuck, he ate me out last week, I'm sure he is a god or something"

Mandy full blown laughed about that comment.  
"And are you a couple or not?"  
Mickey shrugged "Beats me. I mean, I fuck his dad more often than him and that's never a good sign. But... I feel so good with Ian, Mandy. I never felt like this before, it's like I wanna bang him 24/7 but at the same time I would be perfectly okay with just spending time with him, cuddling and kissing and all that gay couple bullshit." He chuckled over himself.

"Ask him, if you're boyfriends then..."  
Mickey licked his lips.  
"What if the answer is something I don't want to hear? Ian is the first person in years to treat me like I'm an actual human being. He is the only one that doesn't just use me... what if I ask him And it turns out... He only used me?"

"Then he isn't worth the fuck anyways! If the old dude gives you the money, then don't let yourself be used by the young one for free!"

Mickey shook his head and smiled to the ground while lighting up a cigarette.  
"I don't know what I'm doing there anyways... I risk being at that house by sleeping with him -let alone be his boyfriend. Maybe I should just... stop it now. It's no good idea to be so close to him anyways... We leave the city as soon as possible."

"Mickey, I know you always want to be the big protector" Mandy said softly and combed her fingers through his hair, "But you don't need to put your whole life at hold because of me. Fuck him, kiss him, love him. It's gonna be alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two kept their little affair hidden from the rest of the family.  
Ian was very aware of the camera in Mickeys room but that didn't stop him from fucking Mickey on the bed, floor, against the wall and bend over the desk.  
Every time he left the room and Every time he laid eyes on Lip, he felt guilty about it.

If Mickey would ever find out, he'd be incredibly hurt...

Ian heard the front door opening and closing.  
"Mick, that you?" He called through the house, knowing it could only be the Milkovich, otherwise he wouldn't call him to him like that.

A moment later the Milkovich appeared in the doorway, looking down the hall nervously.

"Frank's gonna be out and drunk until tomorrow, he always is when he meets with that one business partner. Fi is out with Debbs and Carl, Lip's on a date and Liam takes a nap upstairs."

Mickey smiled and Ian could see how he relaxed and walked further into the room.  
"We've got at least three hours just to ourselves" he repositioned on the couch and spread out his arms slightly in an inviting manner " Come here"

Mickey smiled and walked over to lie down in Ian's arms, the ginger ran a hand through his black hair and smiled deeply relaxed.  
"Where were you today?"  
"With my sister"  
"How is she?"  
"Fine, I guess. At least that's what she says, but she would say that while bleeding to death right in front of me so who knows"

"I want to know more about your family" he whispered.  
Mickey looked up to him.  
"No, you don't."

Ian bit his lip.  
"Alright, if you don't want to talk about it... how about a movie? Or a TV show? Netflix?"

"You do know that that's not necessary to make me suck you off right?"  
Ian rolled his eyes and ran a hand through Mickeys slicked back hair.

"When I had to listen to you being fucked by My useless father last night, screaming about how good it feels and calling him daddy" Ian started and Mickey hid his face in his shirt "I wanted to just lie down with you and be quiet and calm for a moment. Forgetting about him for a second"

Mickey exhaled deeply, toying with the hem of his shirt.  
"I want to be more than just someone who fucks you" Ian mumbled and held him tightly in his arms.  
The Gallagher reached for the blanket next to the couch and draped it over them.

Mickey looked up at him with a sad expression on his face.  
"Don't be sad" Ian whispered "everything's gonna be fine, trust me"

Mickey brought a hand up to his cheek.  
"Northsider's" he scoffed lowly "I could never trust anyone... never rely on anybody..."

"Must be hard"  
Mickey shrugged "It is what it is. Southside."  
"I'm sure, even if we'd be south side, we still could rely on each other. Me and my siblings I mean... dad not so much"  
"You're so naive" Mickey whispered and leaned up to kiss him gently.

Ian pulled him into a deeper kiss, running his hands through Mickeys hair.  
"Say I'm more than just a fuckbuddy to you" he whispered when they separated for a moment.  
"You're so much more than that" Mickey mumbled and kissed him again, feeling Ian grinning into the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly, Lip was the first one to come home. His date probably didn't go so well.

He passed the living room, spotting his brother on the couch.  
"Hey, you alone? Where is Mickey?"  
"Uh, uhm... up-upstairs I guess?"

Lip nodded and looked at the screen.  
"What the fuck - I thought we wanted to watch that together?!" Lip exclaimed.

"I uh" he pulled the big pillow next to him closer to his body "Sorry... forgot I promised you that... we can watch it together though... any time but now"

Lip raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You okay buddy?"  
Ian nodded and blushed.  
"Just want to be alone for a minute is that so hard in this house?"  
"Alright... that's really unsuspicipus Ian..." He mumbled and left the room.

"Fuck, you idiot" Ian whispered and lifted the blanket up to see Mickey kneeling in front of him on the ground, with his dick in his mouth.  
"Told you we should do that upstairs because your siblings are about to come home, but you didn't want to listen" the Milkovich grinned and went on sucking the ginger's dick.

Ian groaned lowly and moaned into his hand while he grabbed Mickey's hair with the other one.  
"Fuck, you're a god"

Not long after that Ian came deep in Mickeys mouth, who sucked him dry, swallowing every last drop.

Ian sat on the couch, panting. Mickey crawled back into his lap, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.  
Ian's response was only slightly. He had his arms wrapped around Mickeys waist and tried to regain control over his body.

Mickey kissed his way down Ian's neck and sucked on the skin. Ian let his head fall back and moaned at the feeling of the hickey being sucked into his skin.

"What's that?" He chuckled as Mickey pulled away and touched the mark he just left. "I thought, no marks"  
"It's a promise" Mickey mumbled "That you are more to me than a fuckbuddy" he kissed Ian's cheek and got up leaving the stunned boy alone in the living room.


	9. Shooting Stars

"So, Ian, who's your new girlfriend?" Fiona asked out of nowhere while they sat on the dining table. Mickey sat across from Ian and tried to look not too interested.

"Wha-what? I don't have a girlfriend"  
"Then where is the hickey from?"  
Carl looked at him and poked the dark mark on his brothers' skin "She's right. Does that hurt?"

"No, stop it though" he swatted his hand away. Mickey tried not to chuckle, instead he grinned into his glass while taking a sip.

"So, who is it? Kid from school?"  
"No" Ian rolled his eyes  
"So, you do have a girlfriend?" Debbie asked excited and Ian blushed.  
"No!" He said more sternly. Lip chuckled and Ian shot him a glance.

"What is a hickey?" Debbie asked.  
"Oh nothing, just something stupid some people do while making out, Debs. It's like a bruise"  
"Someone bruised you while kissing?" She asked Ian with raised eyebrows.  
"No" Ian bit his lip and touched the hickey on his neck. Mickey 'renewed' it every other week and right now it was already a bit faded again.

"It's a promise" Ian smiled at his sister.  
"A promise for what?"  
"A promise that I mean more than just sex to that person"

Debbie smiled sweetly while Fiona giggled "You've got yourself a sappy romantic"

Lip however just looked suspiciously from Ian to Mickey.

"Hey, how about we go out tonight, to the movies or something, all together?" Fiona suggested.  
"Can't, got something planned" Ian mumbled.  
"A date?" Carl grinned.  
Ian shrugged but grinned at him.  
Mickey smiled into his drink yet again.

Lip looked from him to Ian and back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey closed the back door quietly behind himself, looking around.

He stayed close to the wall of the house and walked around it. He walked across the property and slipped out of the gates.

He quickly walked down the street.  
"Hey cutie" he heard a voice call him and he turned around.

Ian leaned against a tree and grinned at him.  
"Hey freckles" he smiled and stepped closer, he looked around to check if the coast was clear before kissing his boyfriend.

"You heard that? You're my girlfriend now" Ian grinned and pecked his lips.  
Mickey hit his arm "Shut up, fuckhead. Let's go before someone sees us"

Ian grinned and let the way.  
"Never realised you aren't out to your family" Mickey mumbled and lit up a cigarette.  
"Lip knows. There just wasn't a situation where the others needed to know yet."

Mickey nodded and looked around before walking closer to Ian, letting their hands brush together.

"Why are you always doing that?" Ian chuckled and grabbed his hand.  
"Doing what?"  
"Looking around paranoidly, as if you're afraid someone could see us and bash our heads in"

Mickey bit his lip.  
"Old habits die hard, I guess" he mumbled, and Ian gave him a look.  
"Oh" he responded and held Mickeys hand tighter "Is it that bad in the south side?"

A car drove passed them and Mickey flinched slightly.  
"In the south side, whoever was in that car, would've probably shot us for walking outside holding hands"

Ian stopped walking and made Mickey look at him, trying not to look too shocked.  
"I'm not letting you go back there" he whispered and ran a hand through Mickeys hair.

Mickey shrugged "I don't care about myself. I just want my sister out of there, out of the house"  
Ian kissed his forehead gently "is your dad that awful?"  
Mickey scoffed sadly "Your dad is a drunk asshole who doesn't care about his kids and fucks his son's boyfriend. He's a saint against mine. Let's just leave it at that"

Ian looked down at their hands.  
"Let's just keep going. We ain't got all the time in the world, hmm, freckles" Mickey forced a smile and kissed his cheek.

Ian led him to a baseball field.  
"What are we doing here? You don't expect me to do sports, now right?"  
"No" Ian chuckled "I always used to come here at night and look at the sky. It's one of the only places where you can see the stars."

"You wanna look at shooting stars?" Mickey chuckled "You're hopeless. That's gonna be the gayest thing you'll ever see me doing"  
Ian smiled and kissed him.  
"You kidding? You're taking a nine inch dick up your ass whenever you can and the first time we fucked, you had a butt plug in, but looking at the stars is gay?"

Ian opened his backpack and got a blanket out.  
"Wow you really are serious about this."  
"You've got a problem with it?"  
"No. But one day I'll take you to the south side and show you what couples are doing there instead of looking for shooting stars."

"Let me guess; they fuck in dirty alleyways."  
"Not what I meant but yeah we can do that too."  
Ian grinned at him and threw a beer can in his direction.

They sat down and Ian lit up a joint. He took a drag and then handed it over to Mickey.

"Free beer, weed and hopefully sex under the stars, I'm starting to like this whole date-thing."

Ian chuckled "Good, I'm glad that you like it. You get treated like shit by Lip and Frank, you deserve some good times."  
"We don't need to leave the house to have good times, freckles. Just come into my room after your work out session", he grinned.

"I mainly brought you here so you could relax. Always having to be afraid to get caught is thrilling and sexy, of course. But here no one will see us or hear us, no one is about to come here and interrupt. Just relax a bit, calm down."

Mickey smiled and leaned over to him, kissing him gently.  
"No one can hear us, huh? I think we should use this opportunity then...", he started opening Ian's shirt.

Ian smiled and held his hands tightly.  
"At first you look at the stars with me. Then I fuck you senseless. Promise."

Mickey lay down on his chest, looking up at the stars.  
He didn't really got the point of it, but he liked just being close to Ian, just enjoying the silence and the calmness.

He felt one of Ian's hand running through his hair, the other one held his hand, brushing his thumb gently over his tattooed knuckles.

He liked this a lot and he knew, if Ian would keep it up, he would fall hopelessly in love with him.  
And He wasn't sure whether that was a good idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian sneaked back into the house half an hour after Mickey.  
He took his shoes off quietly and wanted to walk upstairs, but Lip was blocking the way.

Ian was startled when he saw his older brother sitting on the stairs, clearly waiting for him.

"Lip, what the fuck are you doing here?" He whispered.  
"Follow me" he just growled and got up. Ian followed him to one of the living rooms.

"What is it? I'm tired I want to go to bed."  
"I know that you were out with Mickey."  
Ian stared at him -shit. Of course, he would figure it out. Ian and just hoped, that he had a little more time with Mickey.

"Fuck, dude, did you forget the plan? Fuck him, film it, snitch! Frank throws him out and we have our house back!"  
Ian swallowed.  
"Well, maybe I don't want him to leave yet"

Lip sighed.  
"I knew this was a bad idea. Of course, you would fucking fall for the bad boy attitude! He's a parasite, Ian! He wants to use you for your money!"

"I didn't give him any money! And you don't even know him! You don't know why he's doing all this! He isn't a parasite, he's a good person!"

"A good person? He fucks our dad for money! And just because he lets you stick it into him a few times you think what -it's true love?!"

"He takes care of Liam, he's nice to Carl and Debbie, he makes me feel good! And he has his reasons for the money. You don't get to judge him!"

Lip shook his head.  
"You're really a lost case. He manipulates you, Ian! Do you think you are his boyfriend now?"  
"I am!"  
Lip scoffed "he has to leave!"  
"Why? Why can't you stand him? He didn't do anything! He isn't like the other fucktoys Frank brought here! He cares about Liam, fixed his night light! He cares about me!"

"He doesn't care about anyone! He's a selfish parasite living of other peoples' accomplishments and money!"  
"That's not true! You keep saying that, but that's not true. You never even gave him a chance! You're just an asshole to him the whole time!"

"Ian, we will give Frank the photos and he will kick him out! We follow the plan!"  
"No! Don't you fucking dare doing that! Lip..." Ian swallowed and tried to calm his voice "please. I really like him. Don't do that. Can't you do me that favour? Don't tell Frank, please. Mickey would hate me."

Lip shook his head. Damn him, he couldn't just say no to his little brother.  
"I give you a few months." He finally gave in "Then you will hopefully have noticed that he isn't good for you and then we throw him out! The second I notice, that he uses you, I will give Frank the pictures, you got that? He's a parasite and a selfish piece of south side trash. You want to learn that the hard way? Okay. But don't come crying to me when you realise, he only used you."


	10. Mothers and Cookbooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> near the end of this chapter, Mickey will tell a small story about his father abusing them as children 
> 
> Therefore a trigger Warning for mentioned child abuse (not sexual)

Ian was gone for the weekend. He had some ROTC training trip to Wisconsin or some shithole.

Mickey thought, that it was probably a good thing. It got harder and harder being around Ian and not being able to kiss him in front of the others - literally, by the way.

Mickey lay on the couch, it was Sunday morning, he used this time of the day to secretly watch cooking shows on the TV. No one else was up until noon, giving Mickey the opportunity to be jealous of skilled children the whole morning. He loved it.

"God, here you are", Fiona's voice startled him. He quickly shut the TV off.  
"What do you want?"  
"I spend the day with Jimmy and his family and actually Lip was supposed to stay here and watch the kids."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"He had a date with that girl yesterday..."

"And? Dead, jail, hospital?"  
"What? No... what does happen on a date in the southside usually?"  
"Usually, someone pushes a kid out nine months later. So, what is it?"  
"Nothing, he just wants to stay the day with Karen, because her parents come back tomorrow, Jesus."  
"Great, thanks for the update."

"No, the point is, you need to watch the kids today."  
"I don't need to do shit.", he rolled his eyes.  
Fiona walked around the couch and looked at him, "Could you please, watch the kids?"  
"What about Frank?"  
"Passed out drunk Frank? It's the same as leaving them alone. You don't have to do much, just make sure they don't die, have dinner and go to bed on time."

Mickey sighed and looked up at her, "I'm not your fucking babysitter."  
Fiona licked her bottom lip and dug around in her purse. She eventually showed him a bunch of bills.  
"Four hundred. No one dies, dinner at six, bed at eight for Liam, nine for Debbie and Carl."  
Mickey eyed the money in her hand, she sighed and dug again in her purse.  
"Five."  
"Deal", he said and snatched the money from her.

"Good, maybe Ian will be home before the kids go to bed, but Lip and me won't be home until really late."  
"Yeah, yeah, fuck off. Are they already up?"  
"Yeah. Have fun, bye", she quickly left the house.

Mickey only stared after her, that to lazy morning cooking shows.  
He slowly got up and walked up the stairs, surprised when he found Debbie and Carl sitting on the last step of the second staircase upstairs.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Will you make us breakfast?"  
"How old are you again?"

"Ten, Carl is eight."  
"And you can't pour cereal into bowls on your own?"  
"It's Sunday, we get Pancakes on Sunday.", Carl stated.  
Mickey sighed, "You're spoiled", he mumbled, "So I'm supposed to make you Pancakes?"  
"You don't have to, but it would be nice."

"And what makes you think I'm nice?", he asked Debbie.  
"Liam likes you."  
"Babies like everyone."  
Debbie rolled her eyes, "Please. Could you please, make us Pancakes?"  
Mickey looked down at her, spoiled children... but could he really just say no to this face?

"We can pay you", Carl suddenly said. Mickey looked at him.  
"You would pay me, so I make you Pancakes? Hell, you need to learn that you can't buy everything in this world with money. Alright, I make you your fucking pancakes, keep your money. I'll just take a quick shower and get dressed. You try not to die, in the meantime, otherwise no pancakes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam, Debbie and Carl watched Mickey in the kitchen.  
"Did you ever make Pancakes before?", Debbie asked.  
"I've been brought up in the ghetto, not on the moon, Debbie. I always made pancakes for my little sister, when we happened to get all the ingredients together."

"But you don't need so much. I mean, it's just flour and milk and eggs."  
"Do you know how expensive flour and milk and eggs are? A few years back, it was my sister's birthday, me and my brothers wanted to bake her a cake. Not buy one or steal one, but actually bake one ourselves, because it was her first birthday without our mom and usually, she always baked birthday cakes. We saved money for weeks so we could buy everything we need, in the end we had to steal half though.", he chuckled.

The kids were surprised, they never heard the Milkovich talk more than two sentences in a row, and he never spoke about his family before. Now he did, smiling, while making Pancakes as if he didn't know something that made him happier than standing in a kitchen.

"You don't talk a lot about your family.", Debbie said, "Are you close?"  
"Close? I've got three brothers, a sister and a dad in a house with three bedrooms. I wish, we wouldn't be so close."  
Debbie chuckled, "Do they still live in the southside?"  
"Yeah, but not in our old house anymore, except my sister."

"Was your sister happy about the cake you baked her?"  
"Very happy. But it tasted like shit, really, four boys in a kitchen as small as your smallest bathroom. It was a catastrophe, we needed three days to clean the place, and the cake was horrible. But Mandy found it funny and laughed, and that's all that counts, right?", he smiled and put the first finished Pancakes on the kitchen table.

"Did your mom run away too?", Carl asked.  
"No, no she didn't run away, even though she probably should have. Why?"  
"Our mom ran away. She always leaves and comes back, since Lip and Ian were babies. When she comes back, she and dad are in love again and then she leaves again."  
"Oh", Mickey mumbled, "For how long is she gone now?"  
"Left when Liam was only three months old", Debbie mumbled, "It's the longest she's been away, ever."

Mickey gave her a soft smile, "You've turned out pretty good though, huh? Fiona is the one who takes of you then, right?"  
"Yeah, she was always more a mom than daddy was a dad. We miss her though. Do you miss your mom?"

Mickey licked his lips, "Yeah... very much."  
"Since when is she gone?"  
"Since I was seven."  
"Who took care of you then?"  
"I took care of myself. We all did. Of course, my big brothers did their part as well... but that's different than Fiona taking care of you.", he was back to making more Pancakes.  
"Why?"

"In a family like mine, we always take care of the smaller ones. Jamie took care of all of us, Collin of Iggy, me and Mandy, Iggy of me and Mandy and I of Mandy. But we didn't sit around helping each other with homework. No, when we stole food and got busted, the older ones took responsibility, when we didn't have any food or other necessaries, the older ones had to go get some, even though it was freezing and dangerous. When there wasn't enough warm clothes or food or water, the younger ones always got the most, always got first. Our little sister always comes first. No matter what we do. We protect her. It's just different from what you know."

"You must miss your sister a lot.", Debbie stated, mouthful with Pancakes.  
"Yeah, I do. She is the most important person in the world to me. I send all the money that I get here to her. Every penny."

Debbie looked up at him.  
"Lip says, you're a parasite and a criminal."  
"Well, he isn't wrong. I say, he's a douchebag and a jerk, and I'm not wrong either."  
"I think, you're nice."  
Mickey blinked a few times and smiled, "Thanks, Debbie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey never went outside into the yard when he was alone with Liam. He was always afraid; the toddler would run away or fall into the pool.  
But today, the Gallagher children dragged him outside. They wanted to go into the pool, and they wanted Mickey to come with them.

"I have Liam's floaties here. When he wears them and the swim diaper, he can come into the pool too."  
"Pool!", Liam exclaimed.  
"What if he drowns?"  
"He doesn't if he wears the floaties. And you keep an eye on him, right?"

Mickey sighed and put the floaties on the little black child.  
"Mickey, can you come into the water too?", Carl asked.  
"No, kiddo, I stay here and watch you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm not a fish, I don't go into the water except for showers."

"What, can't you swim or something?", Debbie asked.  
Mickey bit his lip and looked down at Liam.  
"What? You really can't swim?"  
"I never learned how", he shrugged, "We don't have big pools in big yards, and our dad would never take us to the public pool either. I just stay here, on the dry land, where I belong. You can go play mermaid."

Debbie just shrugged it off and jumped into the water. Mickey carefully sat Liam into the pool too, the floaties keeping him up.

The three siblings played with each other and Mickey sighed.  
This was actually nice, sitting in the sun, playing with the children.  
His cell phone in his pocket vibrated.

 **Ian** : I'm on the way home now, takes a few hours though

 **Ian** : Fiona said you're watching the kids the whole day; Lip threw a fit in our group chat

 **Mickey** : Kids are in the pool and knowing that Lip is angry now, makes it even worth playing babysitter

 **Ian** : you're not trying to drown them, right? 🤨

 **Mickey** : Not yet, but I don't make promises I can't keep

 **Ian** : I miss you

Mickey stared at the text message. He missed him? He was only gone for a day and a half... but yeah, he missed him too... missed seeing his wide grin and hearing that cheery laugh.

 **Mickey** : get your ass up here and show me how much

 **Ian** : I will... if my siblings are still alive when I come back, I'll eat you out, promise. 🍑🤤

 **Mickey** : Great, now I have to keep them alive 🙄

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mickey, can you cook us dinner too? Your pancakes were better than Fiona's.", Carl asked later in the evening while Mickey sat in Liam's room reading a book with him.  
"Did you do all your school-stuff?"

"Yeah, can you cook us something?"  
"Why don't we call a delivery service?"  
"We are having delivered food way too often.", Debbie rolled her eyes.

Mickey sighed, he hated that Carl and Debbie were so nice and Liam so cute and that Debbie looked similar to Ian. How was he supposed to say no to those three children?

"What do you want for dinner?"  
Carl grinned and high fived his sister.  
"I don't know, is there something you always cook for your sister?"  
Mickey looked up at Debbie.  
"If I cook for her, she always gets to choose from my mom's cookbook."

"Do you have it with you?"  
Mickey bit his bottom lip.  
"Yeah, wouldn't let that thing somewhere my dad gets to it. Okay, I cook you something of my mom's cookbook, but you won't tell you nosey siblings, and with that I mean Lip, that I cooked for you, alright? It's none of his business, or Fiona's."

Debbie and Carl just exchanged a weird look and followed Mickey downstairs to his room. He sat Liam down and told them to wait outside while he got the cookbook from his bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam sat on the kitchen counter with a spoon, Carl and Debbie stood on Mickey's side.  
"Did your mom never cook with you?", Mickey asked.  
"No, why would she?", Debbie answered.

"My mom always had me in the kitchen with her since I was a baby, I learned reading by reading the recipes to her. She taught me cooking, I was the only one who knew all the secret family recipes."  
"Were you her favourite child?"  
Mickey chuckled, "She always said _'_ _U khoroshoyi materi nemaye ulyublenoyi dytyny. U neyi ye tilʹky ulyublena yizha_ _'_. Which means, A good mother has no favourite child, she only has a favourite meal."

"What language is that?", Carl asked confused.  
"Ukrainian. That's a country in eastern Europe, there she was from. She taught us Ukrainian and English at the same time. It's like a secret language between me and my siblings, that our dad can't understand."  
"It sounds weird"  
Mickey chuckled, "It does.", he nodded.

"Are we cooking something Ukrainian?"  
"No", Mickey laughed, "I don't think you could eat that. We cook something Italian. Did you ever make lasagne yourself? I don't mean with the finished powder stuff or the noodle plate thingies. I mean actual self-made lasagne."  
"How can you make that without the power from the bags?"  
"I show you, it was my eldest brother Joey's favourite food, especially when my mom cooked it. So, we would always have it on his birthdays and on my mom's birthday and whenever my dad wasn't home.", he smiled. He could barely remember his eldest brother, but they always made his favourite to remember him, when their dad wasn't home.

The best memories Mickey had of his mother were of the two of them cooking in the kitchen. He was almost sad to hear, that the Gallagher's never cooked together. They had such a big, great kitchen and barely used it.

He showed the kids how to make pasta dough and how to make the sauce from scratch, by melting butter in a pan and mixing it with flour and milk.  
Liam ate half of the raw dough and Mickey had to keep Carl from eating the sauce with a spoon, all four were covered in food and flour, but in the end, they made it to put a finished up lasagne into the oven.

"Hey, is this your mom?", Carl asked when he looked through Mickey's cookbook.  
Mickey took Liam down from the counter and walked over to Carl.  
"Yeah, that's her. But you're actually not allowed, to look through this without me saying so.", he mumbled and closed the book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all sat at the dining table with the self-made lasagne, the kids were surprised, because this was really, fucking good. Better than to take the already finished up stuff.

In the middle of the meal, they heard the front door.  
"Hello?", it was Ian, who just came home from his ROTC training.  
He didn't need long to find them  
"Oh, hey... you're having lasagne?"  
"Yeah, we made it ourselves! Mickey showed us how, see, we even made the pasta ourselves!", Debbie exclaimed.

Ian shot Mickey a surprised look.  
Carl kicked his sister under the table, "Shht, we aren't supposed to tell that, Debbs!"  
"I think that only goes for Lip. Ian, get a plate, you have to taste that!"

Ian smiled and got a plate from the kitchen, sitting down with his siblings, next to mickey.  
"Wow, this is fantastic, you made that?"  
"Mickey has a cookbook with old recipes from his mom, he showed us how to cook."  
"I didn't know you could cook", Ian said surprised.  
"You never asked", he shrugged.

"We should talk to Fiona, Mickey should start cooking for us now, not her anymore. He's way better at it! And oh, the pancakes, Ian, god, it's heaven!"  
Ian laughed at his little sister.  
"I'm not your cook, Debbie."  
"But you love cooking, win-win."  
"Don't you have to go to bed, or something? I'm sure, it's already past your bedtime.", Mickey grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian knocked on Mickey's door and walked in.  
"So, you told my siblings more about your family in one day than me in the last weeks."  
Mickey smiled and turned around to him, the cookbook still in his hand.  
"I just tend to be talkative when I'm cooking, habit I picked up from my mom, I guess."

Ian sat down on his bed.  
"Tell me about her."  
Mickey sat down next to him.  
"If I remember correctly, you promised to eat me out if your siblings are still alive when you get back."  
"Come on, your boyfriend can't know less about your mom than Debbie and Carl."

Mickey sighed and opened the cookbook, getting his mom's picture out of it.  
"That's her. Her name was Kateryna. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. When dad took that picture, she was pregnant with Mandy."  
"She's really beautiful. Looks very young though... doesn't she?"  
"She had my eldest brother with thirteen, pregnant with twelve."  
"Twelve, wow..."  
Mickey shook his head, "The wow part is, that my dad was almost thirty."  
Ian grimaced.

"Yeah, see. There aren't many happy stories I could tell about my family. And if, then just if I leave out half of the story."  
"She taught you cooking?"  
"Yeah... she was a brilliant cook. We pretty much never had anything to eat and she made it to make us something amazing though. I was always in the kitchen with her, best part of my whole childhood happened all in our broken down, small-ass kitchen. It's a shame that you have a kitchen as big as my living room and don't fucking use it... at all. What's up with that?"

"We use it."  
"Not together. You see cooking dinner as a chore, I don't."  
Ian smiled and ran a hand through his black hair, kissing his cheek.  
"Every time you tell something about yourself or your past, I like you even more."  
"Because I only tell you the good stuff."

"Tell me something of the bad stuff then."  
Mickey bit his lip and lay down properly, Ian crawled up to him.

"After my mom died, we didn't celebrate any of our birthdays for a whole year. Dad forgot about them anyways, and usually mom and I would bake a cake, cook the birthday kid's favourite. After she was dead, no one cooked, no one baked. For a whole year. We lived off stolen, canned food and frozen shit, our oven was always broken anyways. For Mandy's sixth birthday, it was the first one without mom and almost a year after her death, we wanted to do something good for her. Bake her a cake, like Mom would. She had two cookbooks. In one of them was the recipe for the cake. We somehow got everything we needed together, stole most of it. Four boys in a crowded kitchen, we made a mess, but... it was the most fun we had in a year. The cake tasted horrible, but my sister was happy, she laughed at us, because we were covered in flour and cake and sugar and she was so happy, because we stole her a present and... she just wanted to celebrate her birthday, she was six...", he paused and took a deep breath, toying with the hem of his shirt, "Then my dad came home. He uh, spent the whole night and day at the bar, getting drunk. He came home and saw that we made a mess and... he got angry. I don't know if it was because we celebrated at all or because of the mess or... I don't know, he was in a bad mood. He's in a bad mood sometimes, you can't help it. He threw the cake through the kitchen and screamed and shouted until Mandy cried. Then he sent her to her room and... with us it's like that: The older kids always take the beatings for the younger ones. It's always how it's been. But Mandy and I were the closest, and I was really fucking angry at dad for ruining her birthday and making her cry, so I screamed at him and attacked him with a knife, my brothers wanted to hold me back, but there was no use. Of course, dad is stronger than an eight-year-old. I don't even remember much of it, but he beat on me and... broke my arm, before my brothers could step in and make him stop. Iggy brought me into our room, I was unconscious for a good day. In the end, Dad uh, took mom's cookbook and burned it. Forcing my brother Jamie to hold it in his hands until burned down, he wasn't allowed to drop it even though he burned his own hands and we had to watch. We never celebrated one of our birthdays again."

Mickey let out a shaky breath and Ian pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly, cuddling into him.  
"See, that's why I don't tell the bad stuff, now I ruined the mood for you to eat me out", he mumbled.  
"I'll do that tomorrow... now I just want to lie here and cuddle, if you let me..."  
"You're a softie."  
Ian pulled the blanket over him and Mickey, "Thanks for telling me that... letting me into your life... means a lot to me...", almost he had said 'I love you'. He knew, it was way too early for that, but it just felt right in that moment. He wanted to protect him from all evil, from his dad, from the southside, but he knew, he couldn't. Mickey didn't care about his own safety, he only cared about Mandy.


	11. Merry Christmas

Mickey knew, he was playing a dangerous game.  
Keeping Ian and him a secret, kissing him, mumbling sweet nothings into his ear, sneaking out of the house for dates, making out in dark cinemas.

The good thing was, that Frank was drunk most of the time. He was a funny drunk, not an angry drunk like Mickeys dad. He didn't notice Mickeys mind drifting off to Ian when he was with him, he didn't notice the side glances Ian gave him.

The ones they had to be wary around, that they had to make sure of, that they didn't notice, were the Gallagher children.

The kids liked Mickey, but they couldn't chance them accidently telling someone if they saw them.  
They had no idea how Fiona would react to her little brother fucking her dad's boytoy.  
But Lip would freak out if he knew, Mickey was sure of that.

It was Christmas morning.  
Mickey was with the Gallaghers for over half a year and with Ian for a good 5 months.

He woke up from a funny feeling on his neck. While he slowly drifted out of his sleep, he felt warm arms wrapped around his waist and a body pressed on his.

Soft kisses were pressed on his neck.  
He was too tired to wrap his head around who was there in his bed, but he hoped it wasn't Frank.

"Gallagher?" He mumbled.  
"Yeah" it was Ian who whispered in his ear "Merry Christmas Mickey."  
"Christmas, right... thanks for reminding me. What are you doing in my bed?"  
"Waking up side by side with my boyfriend. That's your Christmas present for me."  
"Oh yeah? I'm so generous."

Ian chuckled and kept kissing his neck.  
"I'm gonna miss you when you go back home."  
"It's only for a week, I promised Mandy and Svet to spend Christmas with them. You'll survive it, freckles."  
"If you say so"

Mickey turned around to him and kissed him properly.  
"I'll miss you too, just so you know."  
Ian smiled softly and pecked his lips.

"I could come visit you. Meet your sister and this Svetlana."  
"Why?"  
Ian shrugged "We wouldn't have to hide from people."  
"We would. It's the south side. And you're not gonna meet my sister."

"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want that."  
"But why not?", he sounded offended.  
"Freckles, it's nothing against you.", he said.  
"It is... You don't let me into your life. Not really. I have to slowly pull every detail out of you."

"You are right in the middle of my life, I live in your house. I don't do anything without you noticing."  
"That's not your life. That's mostly not even the real you. You act like you don't care about the kids when Lip or Fi are around. You act like you're into my dad when you're with him. You just act the whole time."  
"I don't act when I'm with you. But what makes you think I stop acting at home? I act straight."

"Not in front of your sister or Your best friend, right? Why won't you let me into your life?"  
"Because it's a piece of shit, Ian." And with that the topic was finished for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey left the house before breakfast. The Gallaghers were gathered around the Christmas tree and waited to open their many presents.

Ian walked slowly into the living room with the big tree.  
"Hey Ian, finally, come on we want to open up presents. Did you see Mickey anywhere?" Fiona smiled.  
"He already left." Ian mumbled.

"Left? To where?" Debbie asked, "He doesn't leave forever right?"  
"He visits his family over Christmas and New year's eve." Ian informed her "spends it in the south side with his sister and friends."

"Oh, I didn't know he would leave so early."  
"Yeah that's my fault. I picked a fight yesterday evening." He lied.  
"Oh boys, why do you two have to be so mean to him all the time?" Fiona sighed and pointed at Lip and Ian "But it's Christmas, so I'll see past that."

After the presents Fiona and the children ran into the kitchen for breakfast.  
"Hey" Lip stopped Ian " You and Mickey had a fight? I can leak the stuff if you want to get rid of him."

It's been months since Lip had talked about the pictures. Ian had hoped he had forgotten about them, but that didn't seem to be the case

"No, stop with those photos, just destroy them okay?"  
"No. Never. He's probably dumping a body in a river right now."  
"Stop, I just said something and pushed him about opening up and he snapped and was angry. It was my fault. I ruined a perfect morning for him and me, you stop dumping on him. Got it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey took the L back to the Southside.  
The closer he got to his home the less out of place he felt.  
His childhood may have been shit but at least he knew where he belonged.

Here, no one made nasty comments in his direction because everyone knew him and his family - they wouldn't risk it.

He quietly used his key to open the door to his house.  
He had forced Iggy and Colin to move back into the house to keep an eye on Mandy while he tried to make money. The brothers sat in front of the TV, stoned.

"Hey, Mick, welcome home little bro" Iggy grinned "How's working life?"  
Mickey quickly shushed him "If dad finds out I'm working the whole time, he will want a cut from the money, shithead. Where is Mands?"  
"Still sleeping. Rough night. Hey what do you think about our Christmas tree?"

On the coffee table stood a small plant. Beer cans and other trash were on it as ornaments.  
Mickey chuckled.  
"Love it", he sat down next to his brothers and drank his first beer at not even ten in the morning.

The Gallaghers had an extremely big Christmas tree that the kids all together had decorated with expensive looking and fragile ornaments.  
Mickey had just rolled his eyes about it.

This here was home, it felt familiar and not forced. Nothing extravagant, no showing off of money you didn't even earn yourself.  
Mickey had never thought, he'd feel this relaxed in this house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mandy and Mickey walked into the house of Kevin and Veronica Ball.  
"It's good to see you again, man" Kevin gave him a bro hug "The northside pricks didn't turn you into one of them, right? Because I still got only second class beer And no high-end cocktails"

Mickey chuckled "No worries, but, you as bartender, wouldn't guess where I live or with who I live!"

"Yeah, yeah, come here baby, give me a hug before you tell us about your adventures!" V walked up to them and pulled Mickey into a hug before also hugging Mandy.

"Where is Svet?" Mickey asked.  
"I'm here. You miss me, sweet cheek?", the Russian woman stood next to the staircase, a cigarette in her hand.

Mickey grinned widely and walked up to her quickly, pulling her into a tight hug.  
"Wow, they made you softie over there, huh?"  
"I missed your grammatically incorrect sentences. You can't imagine it, I even missed bad beer. They don't know what they have, they don't know how good they have it and that's driving me crazy, seriously."

"My boy" Svetlana mumbled and ran a hand through his black hair „But they are good to you?"  
Mickey just nodded.

They sat down on the couch.  
"So, since it's Christmas, I brought you all something I stole from the people I live with." Mickey grinned and opened his backpack.

"Beer! Exactly what I wanted, how did you know?" Kevin exclaimed.  
"Not just beer, Kev, Gallagher brewery beer."  
"Really? That's sweet man, amazing!"  
"Yeah, and I live with Frank Gallagher. Founder of the brewery."

"No!"  
"Yes"  
"Really? Fucking hell, I bet you're drunk the whole time."  
Mickey grinned.

"What exactly are you doing for that man?" V asked.  
"I uh, watch his children a lot" he shrugged, it wasn't even a lie "in the last few months I cooked a lot for his family. The youngest is actually kinda cute, he's three. The eldest brother is a dick, every time I see him, I want to punch him."

"If you cook, poison food for dick" Svetlana shrugged.  
Mickey leaned against her and grinned.  
"I missed you Svet" he whispered.  
Svetlana smiled and rubbed his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\~~~

The Gallaghers had a big family and they all seemed to hate each other.  
Still, they would meet up for Christmas dinner every year. Because they had to.

"I don't get why we have to do that" Ian mumbled and pulled on his tie.  
"Because it's tradition" Lip shrugged "Stop moping around you're bringing me down man."

"Sorry, I just... how would you feel if you would fight with your girlfriend an hour before she leaves for a whole week?"  
Lip rolled his eyes "Stop being so dramatic. And you should seriously stop with all the boyfriend-crap. What kind of boyfriend fucks your dad and screams like a little slut during it, huh?"

Ian wanted to punch his brother sometimes for his choice of words.  
"Stop talking about him like that. You don't know him at all. It's just an act."  
"Yeah, I agree on that. It's just an act, that with you, it's also an act."

"It's not. He doesn't act when he's with me. He said so himself. Why is it so hard to believe for you, that someone actually likes me and wants to be with me?"

"It would be easier to believe if he wasn't a criminal parasite who fucks people for money. He's a greedy bastard, he only sees your money. That's how those people are."

"Greedy? He has nothing. He needs money to survive, sorry that he has the audacity of wanting to survive and his little sister to have something to eat. Sometimes I think he's right with all the stuff he says about us."

"What stuff?"  
"That we are stupid spoiled children who don't know what we have and think we are better than the ones with less. We didn't work for our money, Lip. He does, and you want to judge him for that?"

Lip just shook his head.  
"That boy poisons your mind, Ian. He manipulates you how do you not notice that?"  
Ian just glared at him to leave the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Svetlana and Mickey sat in Mickeys room, smoking.  
"You okay, baby?" Svetlana asked softly.  
Mickey nodded and sighed, he leaned back against the wall.

"You look sad."  
"I was just thinking about Ian."  
"Boy you told me about?"  
Mickey nodded.  
"You got picture?"

Mickey shook his head "I can't just randomly take a photo of him, can I?"  
"No sugar sweet couple pictures?"  
"Maybe I can send you a picture one day. He's amazing, Svet, red hair, freckles, pale skin, fucking alien looking" he chuckled "Fucking toned army body, he's so hot."

Svetlana started grinning and passed the cigarette on to him.  
"You like him.", she teased him.  
"Yeah, I do.", he smiled, "I shouldn't, but I do. If his dad finds out he's gonna throw me out, but I just can't resist him."

"Why do you look sad then? He mean to you? I can rough him up, if you want."  
"I don't need someone else to do that, Svet."  
"You don't need, but I can do though."

"No, it's okay. We just had a fight this morning and now I regret that I just left. He's bitching, that I don't let him into my life, or some bullshit. I told him about my mom that should be enough. He's offended that I don't want him to meet you and Mands."

"Why don't you want him to meet us?"  
Mickey shrugged "To him, I'm the hot bad boy. He doesn't know how fucked up I really am, he wouldn't want me anymore if he would know all the dirty details. And... I mean, Mandy and I will leave as soon as we can. I put the whole plan in danger with getting so close to him. The closer we get the harder it will be to let go."

"So, he thinks you don't let him into your life, and you are mad, because he is right?"  
Mickey bit his lip.  
"Yeah... I guess. I really like him, Svet, I don't want to lose him... But on the other hand, I can't risk my plan with Mandy just for some boy, right?'

"You know what I believe? Relationship, love, it's bullshit. It's nothing, too much drama, too much emotion and too much unnecessary stress. Sadness, thinking about Christmas presents. I would kill for you, you would kill for Mandy. That's reasonable."

"So, you agree, I should end it, shouldn't risk it. It's not worth it right?"  
"No, I want you to be happy. He makes you happy?"  
Mickey smiled and took a drag from the cigarette.

"Very happy. He takes me on dates and kisses me... I don't know, he makes me feel warm and loved and I have to smile whenever he's around."

"Then let him make you happy. Fuck him all hours of the day. But don't let him make you sad, don't let him stress you. You've got enough drama at home, the second he starts bitching, you end it. You keep smiling, you keep him around. And you send me picture of lover boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Ian lay in his bed and rolled around. He couldn't sleep.  
His thoughts were still on Mickey and their fight.

He grabbed his phone and stared at Mickey's contact. He hadn't been brave enough to contact him yet. He was afraid, Mickey was still angry with him.

He sighed and cursed himself.  
He finally called him. It was almost midnight, he didn't even expect Mickey to still be awake.

"Hey Freckle", Mickey sounded wide awake. There was music in the background.  
"Hey Mick..."

Ian heard voices in the background.  
"Hey Svet, I'll be right back all right?" Mickey said and seemed to go somewhere quieter.

"Why are you still up?" Mickey asked softly.  
"I miss you" Ian mumbled "Wanted to know if you're still mad at me..."  
"I'm not mad. I was just..." He sighed "I was angry, because you were right. I don't let you into this part of my life because... really I don't want you to see me as what I really am. Broken fag that is afraid of his dad."

"I know who you really are, Mick. You are a good person that cares so deeply about the people he loves, about your sister. That's all."  
"See, I don't want you to lose that picture of me. Hey, let's forget that okay? I don't want to fight while I'm away from you."  
"I don't want to fight at all" Ian smiled.  
"Yeah, your plan is better. How was your Christmas?"

"Horrible" Ian chuckled "My uncles and grandma were over, that always ends in a catastrophe. Where are you right now, it's fucking late."  
"Late? It's not even midnight. I'm in my favourite bar, my friends Kevin and V own it."

"Ohh, I get details.", Ian grinned sleepy.  
"Yeah. Svetlana works in the Rub'n'Tug above the bar. I'm currently walking through the room and try to ignore the weird stains on the ground."  
Ian laughed quietly.  
"Enough details?  
"Yeah, it's okay."

"Hey, uh, I told Svetlana about you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you wanna know what she said? She said I should keep you around as long as you make me happy. And you make me very happy, Ian."

"Good, that's my goal. I swear, I make it up to you that I've been so pushy."  
"Will you eat me out?", he grinned dirtily.  
"I thought about something more romantic."  
"Waking up side by side with my boyfriend again?"  
"Yeah, maybe something with candles."  
"You're really making an effort here, huh?", Mickey chuckled.

Ian cuddled deeper into his blanket.  
"I miss you" he mumbled.  
"You already said that, freckles. Are you tired?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I'll let you sleep then"  
"No, wait I want to hear your voice some more, Mick. Or do they need you down in that bar?"

"A bunch of old drunks complaining about their wives? No thanks... Tommy just told everyone about his niece, she is fourteen and apparently always walks around in short shorts and tops and according to him, it's oh so hard to resist."  
"His fourteen year old niece?"  
"Sick bastards" Mickey shrugged "Didn't miss that while I was at your house."

Ian yawned lowly, Mickey chuckled.  
"Go to bed, sleepy face." He whispered.  
"I am in bed and you aren't here... depressing."  
"Usually I'm not in your bed either, just pretend I'm in the next room. I'm right in the next room, and just as tired as you, probably."  
Ian smiled "Okay I let you go back to your friends" he mumbled, "Mind if I dream about you?"  
Mickey chuckled "You're so gay sometimes" he shook his head "Good night, firecrotch."  
"Good night Mickey"


	12. Snow White

Mickey came back to the Gallagher house early in the morning. It was second of January of the new year, fucking cold and snow fell on his black hair.  
He hated winter.

They didn't give him a key to the house, but he knew, they were keeping one outside in case one of the kids locked themselves out.

The gate was Locked as well, Mickey sighed and got his lockpick out of his jeans quickly. The gate was opened in no time and he walked up to the house.  
The spare key was under one of the rocks in the flower bed next to the door.

He found it quickly, opened the door, and put the key back.  
No one seemed to be up and downstairs yet.

Mickey took his shoes and jackets off and walked upstairs, he didn't even bother going to his own room first, instead he approached Ian's.

He quietly opened the door, the ginger lay in his bed sleeping, Mickey slipped into the room and locked the door behind him. He put his duffle bag on the ground and took his pants off.

He tiptoed over to his bed and lay down under the blanket next to him.  
Ian shifted in his sleep, stirred slightly but didn't wake up.  
Mickey smiled and stroked over his cheek gently.  
He closed his eyes and cuddled up to Ian.

The Gallagher woke up a good hour later and was surprised to find a sleeping Mickey next to him. He smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Mick?" He whispered and brushed a finger over his cheek gently.  
Mickey made an unhappy sound and scooted closer to him, looking for Ian's warm body.

"Mickey, wake up. Or I have to kiss you awake, like sleeping beauty."  
Mickey only pulled his eyebrows together but didn't bother to open his eyes though. Ian chuckled and leaned down, kissing his lips softly.

Mickey responded to that, putting one hand into his hair and kissing him back.  
"You are more snow white than sleeping beauty though, huh?" Ian whispered when he pulled back and Mickey opened his eyes.

"Did you know, that in the original Fairy tale of Snow White, the Prince wanted to put the dead princess in her glass coffin in his throne room cause she was so pretty? And before they took her to the castle the Prince and his banner men raped her corpse for so long and so brutally that the Apple piece flew out of her body again", he mumbled.

"Wow, you didn't grow up with Disney, huh?"  
Mickey grinned up at him.  
"Waking up next to you is nice" Ian mumbled "I wish we could do that more often."  
"When we started this, I told you, you should get used to not always getting what you want. You should start listening to me."

Ian rolled his eyes at him and kissed him again.  
"Did you miss me while you were gone?" Ian whispered and went down to kiss his neck.  
"You're desperate for compliments.", Mickey mumbled.

Ian grinned and pushed Mickey on his back, straddling his hips and leaning over him.  
"You missed me."  
Mickey ran a hand through his red hair "Yeah, I did, alright?"  
"Good, I missed you too. And I didn't get my new year's eve kiss from you, that was sad."

"I got a new year's eve kiss. From Svetlana, didn't even have to pay her." He grinned smugly up at him.  
"Are you trying to make me jealous?"  
Mickey grabbed his hips and suddenly turned them around, him sitting on the ginger.  
"Is it working?"

Ian sat up suddenly and put a hand on Mickeys back so he wouldn't fall off him.  
"Maybe it is" he grinned "I feel like I have to fuck you good and hard to remind you of who your boyfriend is." He leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Did dad allow you to fuck other guys?" He whispered against his neck.  
"Yeah, I can do whatever I want except having sex with you. You fucker just had to seduce me, huh?"  
"Couldn't resist, look at you", he chuckled and ran his big hands over Mickeys thighs "I could finally suck you a hickey and you can pretend it is from some south side dude."

"Why?" Mickey grinned.  
"Because you're mine and I want people to know that you're taken. And it feels good when you do it, I want to make you feel good too."  
"It would be awkward to have a hickey in front of your siblings."

Ian sighed. Mickey was right, if Lip would see Mickey being marked up, he'd know it was Ian and he would probably freak out.

"Besides, you just want to make your dad jealous" Mickey chuckled "As if he would care, I fuck someone else."  
He looked at Ian and ran a finger down his neck over the spot he usually marked him up.

Ian suddenly had an idea, he quickly turned them around again, pinning Mickey down on the bed, leaning over him between his legs.  
"Did you lock the door?" He whispered dirtily.  
"Yeah" he whispered quickly and already pulled Ian down for a kiss.

Their lips met impatiently. Ian was grinding their crotches together, Mickeys fingers tangled in his red hair, while Ian ran his hands up and down his thighs.

"Fuck, I really missed you" Mickey panted when Ian moved on to his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on his pale skin.  
He pushed his shirt up and pulled it over Mickeys head.

"You have to be quiet, okay? The walls aren't that thick, Lip is right next door and Fiona is sleeping in the room directly above us."  
"I'm not stupid, Gallagher."  
Ian grinned "Just saying, cos I'll do everything I can to make you scream through the whole house" he grinned.

"You bastard" Mickey grinned "I'm lucky to have you"  
Ian nodded and kissed him again.  
He grabbed his wrists and pinned up above his head on the pillow.

He shoved his tongue into Mickeys mouth and kissed him passionately, until Mickey started to try to fight Ian's hand off and free his hands so he could touch Ian's hair -but the ginger wasn't having it.

"You're keeping your hands there, Milkovich" he mumbled and kissed down his neck to his collar bone.  
"You think you can dominate me, Gallagher?", Mickey pushed his fists up against Ian's hands.

Ian just grinned and flicked his tongue over his neck, making Mickey stop suddenly.  
Ian grinned and went further down, nibbling on his collar bone and kissing down his torso, while palming him through his boxers at the same time. He flicked his tongue over his nipple.

Ian still held Mickey's hands pinned above his head and Mickey started pushing against him half-heartedly again. He could barely concentrate on it, because Ian now tucked his boxers down from his hips.

"Will you keep your hands there? Or do I have to tie you down?" Ian mumbled when he realized he would need his two hands for the following task.

"I'm not a fan of being tied down."  
"Keep them there, though? I promise, I'll make you feel so good."  
Mickey bit his lip and nodded.

Ian grinned and moved further down on Mickeys body, he grasped Mickeys semi hard cock and began stroking him, keeping eye contact with the older man.

He had his other arm hooked around Mickey's leg and kissed the soft skin from his inner thigh, inching closer to his crotch.  
Mickey gasped sharply when Ian sucked a dark hickey on his inner thigh.

"Fuck, Gallagher" he mumbled.  
Ian chuckled and flicked his tongue over the mark, kissing further down the soft skin again.

When he reached his cock, he flattened his tongue and licked up the underside of it, drawing a low moan from Mickey.

"Shht!" Ian scolded grinning, before he took his tip into his mouth. Mickey tried his hardest to keep his hands up above his head and not run his hands though his red hair.

"Oh fuck", Mickey whispered.  
Ian hummed around him and bobbed his head up and down.

He took him in as far as he could, swallowed around him, bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks.  
Mickey desperately grabbed the pillow to not move his hands from above his head. He bit his lip hard.  
But he didn't want to come yet, even though Ian made him feel so fucking good and it felt like an eternity since the last time they banged.

"Gallagher stop" he whispered and let a low moan escape.  
Ian crawled up to him, kissing his chest up his neck and kissed his lips.  
"What do you want, Mickey?", he whispered hotly between kisses.

"Fuck me"  
Ian kissed his neck, "How?"  
"Hard and fast, so you have to choke me, so I don't wake up the whole neighbourhood."  
Ian grinned at him dirtily.  
"Thought you'd never ask."

He kissed his lips again and pushed his legs up.  
He lubed his fingers up quickly, "When we're alone again, I'll eat you out.", he promised and pushed his fingers in.

Mickey pressed his lips on Ian's to stifle his moan.  
Mickey grabbed the pillow under his head, still having difficulties with keeping his hands up there.  
Ian scissored his fingers, pushing them in and out, locking eyes with Mickey. He anticipated every moan and swallowed it with a kiss.

"Just get on me finally, will ya?" Mickey gasped.  
"You sure you're ready?"  
"Don't mind a little stretch and burn." He whispered and bucked his hips up, grinding their crotches together.

Ian grinned and pulled his fingers out, finally tugging his own boxers down, letting his hard on jump out.  
Mickey fought the urge to grasp his dick and jerk him and blow him, even if just to lube him up. He had to keep his hands where they were.

"Condom?" He asked as always. Both preferred fucking without it, because Mickey was just a giant cum slut (not that he would ever admit it) and Ian loved that about him.  
Mickey quickly shook his head and Ian grabbed the lube, to quickly coat his length in it.

Ian held on to Mickeys legs, kissing his leg up teasingly, before pushing his tip into the Milkovich.  
Mickey had to bit his lip hard, to not moan loudly.

When he was fully placed inside of his boyfriend, the ginger leaned back over him letting him wrap his legs around his waist and kissed him again.

Ian started thrusting in and out of Mickey, muffling every moan and pant with his lips on his.

The Ginger let his fingers brush over Mickeys nipple, massaging it slowly, while his thrusts became harder and faster.

Mickey moaned quietly into Ian's mouth, occasionally whispering the gingers name.  
"Ian" he panted "Can I move my fucking hands again?"  
"You gotta say please, Mick" Ian whispered and kissed down his neck, thrusting into him while holding on to his right thigh.

"Fuck you" Mickey whispered but grinned "Can I please put my, fuck, hands into your sexy hair and pull it, fire crotch?"

Ian groaned in response and panted "yah"  
Mickey finally put his one hand on his dick, jerking himself off, and ran his fingers through Ian's red hair again, he gently pulled on the roots, moving Ian's lips back up to his own, kissing him again. Tongues colliding and teeth nibbling on bottom lips. They had serious trouble with keeping the noise down, especially when both were close and Ian got faster, and their skin loudly slapping together in a quick rhythm.

"I'm coming" Mickey panted against Ian's lips, without really breaking the kiss.  
Ian just made an agreeing noise.  
"You gotta come first, wanna feel that" he panted. He loved getting off to that feeling of Ian shooting his load into him.

Ian moaned at his words and grabbed his thigh harder, fisting Mickeys hair.  
He came soon after, shooting his cum on Mickeys prostate needing to actually put his hand over Mickeys mouth, when he felt being filled up like that.

Ian knew exactly how to please Mickey by now.  
He didn't lose any time and kept fucking him with a half hard dick, using his own cum as lube, a thought so dirty and hot, that Mickey came not long after Ian.

They both locked eyes and shared a little chuckle, pure happiness rushing through their veins. Ian kissed him again, less sexual, but happy about being together.

He eventually pulled out of Mickey and fell next to him on the bed.  
He kissed his cheek and grinned.

"Fuck, that was amazing", he chuckled and rolled half over Mickey, draping one leg over his body.

Mickey looked at him smiling, humming in agreement.

"Hey, were you in your room already?"  
"Are you throwing me out?"  
"No, but Fiona put your Christmas present on your bed."

Mickey raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"My what?"  
"Christmas present. You were gone before she could give it to you, so she put it on your bed." Ian shrugged  
"Why would your sister give me a Christmas present?"

"Maybe as thank you for all the cooking and babysitting? Or she just likes you. However, she asked me what we should get you and I said, the only thing you need is money and time with your sister. However, it's an envelope with money in it. You can use it for yourself or your sister, whatever you want."

Mickey blinked a few times.  
"Wow, that's... weirdly nice."  
"My present for you is also on your bed."  
"What's up with you rich people and your obsession over presents? What makes you think I could give you something?"  
"You just gave me an amazing morning fuck. And I told you, Your Christmas present for me was letting me wake up, side by side with my boyfriend. Today I could experience that again. It's really fucking amazing being able to do that."  
"Yeah, or it tells you how fucked our relationship is, that little things like that are a big deal that need to be kept secret.", Mickey mumbled.

Ian leaned up and pecked his lips, "You're such a pessimist. Let me enjoy the little moments in peace."  
Mickey smiled softly "Okay. But not for long, I need to get up, take a shower and all that before someone notices I'm back."

Ian cuddled closer to Mickey.  
"Just five more minutes. In ten, I could go for round two."  
"We ain't got time for round two. And I'm not sure if I'd be able to not wake up the whole house."

Ian chuckled and closed his eyes, lying on Mickeys chest.  
The Milkovich wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend.

Five minutes quickly turned into ten, until Mickey nudged Ian and pushed him to the side, earning an unpleasant noise.

"No, let me cuddle you" he mumbled, Mickey chuckled and straddled his hips, taking his phone.  
"What you're up for a second round now though?" Ian mumbled grabbing his thighs.

"No, I need to get up" Mickey mumbled and opened the camera on his phone quickly taking a photo of cute, sleepy Ian with his messy sex hair.  
"What are you doing?" Ian asked confused and sat up, putting his arms around Mickey's back so he wouldn't fall over.

"I promised Svet to send her a photo of you.", he grinned.  
Ian tried to get a look at the screen, but Mickey wouldn't let him, so Ian settled for placing soft kisses on Mickeys neck.

"She texted back" Mickey mumbled, distracted from his boyfriend's lips on his neck.  
"What did she say?"  
"Hot Carrot Boy... She's right."

Ian chuckled and kissed him properly.  
"Round two?" He asked again.  
"Okay, but hurry up"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey came into the kitchen when the Gallaghers had already finished their breakfast and Fiona was busy with the dishes.

"Hey Mickey, I didn't notice you coming in." She smiled.  
"You've got a house full of expensive stuff and keep a key outside in the garden. That's like a criminal's wet dream."

"You could have rung the bell or something, we would've let you in." She chuckled.  
"It was like 7 in the morning and I didn't feel like waking any of you up."  
"Oh, how considerate of you."  
"Yeah, don't get wrong ideas, I just was too hungover to deal with Lip throwing a fit."

"You had a nice Christmas?"  
"Uh, yeah, and uh... thanks for the... Christmas money, I guess..."   
"No problem, you did so much around the house, I felt bad that we don't pay you and since you're living here you should get a present anyways. Ian said, you need the money for your sister."

"Yeah..."   
"How is your family?"   
"Good... I guess. My brothers were high the whole time I was there. But my sister was glad to see me."  
Fiona smiled, "I can imagine, you're her favourite brother."  
"Well, given the choice she got, that's kinda an easy thing to accomplish. If you're still interested in good for nothing thugs, all of my brothers are out of prison right now."

Fiona chuckled.  
"Were you ever in prison?", she asked.  
"Only juvie" Mickey shrugged.  
"What for?"  
"Tried to rob a store to get money for Mandy. Why do you care?"

Fiona shrugged "I just noticed how little we actually know about you. I don't know how Ian knows that you have a sister at all."

Mickey tried to remain calm on the outside while panicking in his head, looking for an answer.   
"Probably knows it from small and smaller."

"You mean Carl and Debbs?"  
Mickey nodded "I told them a few things about my family. I get chatty when I cook.", and he hated himself for it, but he didn't say that.

"However, when do they start school again?"  
"You want to have the house for yourself again, huh?"  
"I just don't like walking around with Lip breathing down my neck waiting for me to do something wrong. That's freaky."

"Well it's his house."  
"Doesn't mean, he needs to" he raised his voice a bit, "stand behind the door, hiding and eavesdropping, waiting for me to try to sell weed to the kids."

They heard someone curse and Lip appeared in the door frame.  
"Who knows what stuff you're bringing from that shithole neighbourhood down there." 

"My friend grows the best weed in Chicago. His foster kid was in a sect before, married to some old dude when she was 13, she has quite the cute son actually. However, she has like this amazing fertilizer stuff for their garden and they used it on the weed as well, best stuff there is."

"Married when she was thirteen?" Fiona repeated.  
Mickey shrugged "The dude was 65 and she had around 10 other _sister-wives_. But her son is really cute, he's two now, she's sixteen." 

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Fiona mumbled. Mickey shrugged.  
"Now she lives with my friends and was allowed to keep her baby. So, everything worked out. Could you" he turned back to Lip "Now stop following me around? If you're so interested in what I'm up to, I'll tell you. I'll eat something, then I'll go up to my room and text with my best friend before I jack off."

"Wait, the kids were excited about you coming back, I'm sure they would want to play something with you."  
"I'm still not your babysitter and you're all here what do you need me for?"

Of course, Mickey wouldn't mention that he was weirdly touched to know the kids wanted him to come back and wanted to do something with him. But he wouldn't show that in front of Lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my Phonetics & Phonology exam today 😳


	13. The Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied sexual abuse/rape

The Gallaghers were back to school and work and things started to become normal again.

He and Ian had barely time to make out and fuck In secret and it was a miracle if one of them actually made it to slip into the other's room late at night when both were still awake, to fall to sleep together and wake up in the morning.  
They could only risk doing that after Frank got home and had his way with Mickey, what usually was very late - not that Mickey would be in the mood to touch Ian afterwards anyway.

It was an average morning, Mickey got up around noon, took a nice shower and made himself some breakfast.  
Then he did something untypical that became a habit over the course of the last months - he worked out.  
Not much. He pretty much just jogged through the house for a while because he was too lazy to go outside, but he was eating a lot living here and he needed to stay in shape for Frank and wanted to stay in shape for Ian.

After he was finished with running the stairs up and down five times, he threw himself on the couch.  
He had found a variety of his beloved cooking shows on Netflix and was downright addicted.  
He had even started writing some of the recipes down to try them some time.

He just complained loudly about one of the chefs being too stupid to follow the easy assignment, when the bell rang.

Fiona had mentioned earlier that the mailman would bring a package for her soon and asked Mickey to open the door if someone was there. He usually wouldn't do that, it wasn't his houses whoever was in front of that door didn't want to talk to him anyways.

Mickey groaned and got up from his comfy spot.  
He walked to the door an opened, but it wasn't the mail man.

It was a middle-aged woman, that nervously ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"Uhm, hello?" Mickey asked.  
She looked up and eyed him down, "Who are you?"  
"Question goes right back, who are you and what are you doing here?"  
"Is Frank home? Or Fiona? Lip, Ian?"  
"Uhm, no they're all at work and school. Nor coming back for another few hours."

"Oh, can I come in and wait then?"  
"It's another few hours and I don't even know who the fuck you are!"  
"Oh, it's okay, I live here. I'm Monica" she beamed, Mickey decided he hated her voice, she sounded like she was popping every pill and smoked every herb on the planet, "I'm their mum"

Mickey stared at her with wide eyes.  
He tried to recollect memories on what the Gallaghers told him about their mother. Pretty much all he knew was that she ran away and that it made the kids super sad to talk about her.

While he was distracted Monica made it to push him inside and walk past him. She marvelled around the house.  
"Nothing's changed. How is Liam? God, how old must he be now?" She giggled and energetically jumped through the house.

Mickey quickly ran back to the TV living room, shut Netflix off and took his phone.  
He had Fiona's number because he was watching Liam all the time.  
He quickly wrote her a SMS

 **Mickey** : You need to get back. Kinda emergency

It didn't take long for Fiona to react, she called him.

"What is going on? Did you set the house on fire?" Fiona sounded almost worried.  
"No" Mickey whispered and looked outside the hallway, Monica was disappearing in the kitchen "could you get back like now, quickly?"  
"What is going on?"

"Uhm, funny story, your mum's here."  
There was an incredibly long pause.  
"My what?"  
"Or at least a woman who says she's your mum. Monica, blonde hair, looks like she's been hooked on some bad shit for a few years."

"You let her into the house?"  
"I couldn't exactly stop her! What was I supposed to do? Beat her up so she would stay outside? If it's really your mom this is her house after all."

"Shit, was she doing right now?"  
"I don't know, running through the house like she's on speed."  
"She probably is" he heard Fiona mumble "Okay I'm on my way. Don't let her out of your sight!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey paced through the kitchen.  
Monica was sitting on the table and just told nonsense stories that Mickey had no nerve to listen to.

He just wanted her to leave again.  
If Monica stayed and she and Frank made up again... Mickey would have to leave, wouldn't he?  
He would be no use anymore if Frank had his wife back.

Then again, if Frank wanted to throw him out anyways, maybe that was his chance to guilt him into giving him the last money he needed to get away, or maybe he could finally commit to Ian officially and stay in the house for a little longer, keeping an eye on the kids and get money for that until he could leave.

Finally, he heard the front door opening and closing.  
Mickey sighed and Monica heard it too.  
"Oh, who is that?" She squealed, Fiona finally came into sight, she was holding Liam and stopped abruptly when her eyes fell on Monica.

"Fiona!" She grinned and got up to hug her, Fiona stepped back as if a Vampire tried to attack her.  
"Oh, and who is that? Liam? Is that you?"

Fiona held Liam away from her.  
Monica didn't even seem to notice Fiona's defensive behaviour. The eldest Gallagher pushed past her to Mickey.

Liam had shown no reaction to his mother but as soon as he saw Mickey, he leaned to him and reached for him.  
"Mouse"

Mickey was uncomfortable.  
If this was his child and he would see him react to a stranger like this and to himself not at all, he would be mad.  
But it was Monica's own fault. She had left, Mickey had been here for the last months.

He took Liam out of Fiona's arms, the woman turned back to her mother.  
Giving the child to Mickey and not to Monica was Clearly demonstrating how she was feeling towards the blonde woman.  
"What do you want here, mum?" She asked coldly.

"I wanted to see my family" she smiled and came closer to them again, wanting to touch Liam but Fiona stopped her.  
"But we don't want to see you! You don't get to abandon your kids and then show up one day as if nothing happened! No go, fucking leave, before the boys come home and see you!"

"No, I want to spend time with my children! And Liam, hey Liam, it's me mommy!"  
"He doesn't even know who you are! Leave us alone! You don't get to just show up out of nowhere and then leave again and again! We've had it! Leave this house!"

"Not until I've seen my kids! and Frank, where is Frank?"  
"Meeting with some guys about fusing with another company" Mickey mumbled.

"And who is he anyway?"  
"He's Frank's boyfriend."  
"Hey, wow, no!" Mickey said quickly, "I'm not his boyfriend in any way, don't say that."

"Okay, it's the twenty year old he fucks while your coked out ass destroyed it's last brain cells!"

The two women went back and forth for a while, Mickey eventually left the room with Liam, because the boy started holding his ears.

Mickey sat on the stairs.  
"Hey Rockstar, you had fun at day care today?"  
Liam nodded. He was distracted by the noise from the kitchen.  
Mickey was about to get up and carry Liam up the stairs, when the front door opened again.

Lip and Ian walked in, talking with each other.  
Lip stopped abruptly when he saw Mickey and Liam as first thing when coming home.

"Don't gimme that look. You've got bigger problems than me right now." Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Oh yeah, what could be a bigger problem than you?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest while Ian just shook his head.

"Your mom's in the kitchen."

The sentence seemed to paralyze the two boys.  
They stared at the Milkovich with open mouths and wide eyes.

Ian dropped his stuff and walked up to the kitchen, Lip and Mickey followed a second later.

The Ginger stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.  
"Mom" he whispered in disbelief.

Monica turned around to him.  
"Oh Ian!" She exclaimed cheery and went to hug him, Ian couldn't move and just let it happen while staring at her shocked.

Lip appeared next to him  
"And Lip! My smart boy!" Monica also wanted to hug him, but the older brother had enough consciousness to block the hug.

"The fuck are you doing here?" He asked sharply.  
"I wanted to see you!"

Ian scoffed and suddenly turned around again rushing past Mickey and upstairs.

Lip and the Milkovich looked after him worried.  
"Mickey, go and bring Liam upstairs, Lip and I have to have a word with our mom.  
"You won't have to say that twice" he mumbled and went upstairs to Liam's room.  
He actually wanted to check on Ian, but he couldn't do that right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monica refused to leave until she talked to Frank.  
She was still there when Carl and Debbie got home, both children between hurt and happy to see her.

She even stayed for dinner.  
Mickey spent most of the afternoon with Liam, playing with him and distracting him from the events downstairs. He wondered if the boy had any memory at all about his mom.

"Mickey?" A voice piped up from the door frame. Mickey sat behind a building of Lego stones he and Liam had built and had to lean to the side because he couldn't look over it.

The youngest Gallagher siblings stood in the door.  
"What's up? Is your mom still there?"  
Debbie nodded while Carl looked just sad.  
"She wants to stay for dinner. Could you cook dinner today?"  
"Me? Oh, kiddo, I-"  
"Fi said" Debbie interrupted "That you probably don't want to because you feel uncomfortable with our mom around. But, please... Could you cook for us? Otherwise... otherwise mom will do it..." She got quieter by the end of the sentence.

"Oh" Mickey mumbled. He wasn't aware of the impact their mom's leaving had on the whole family. But her being back seemed to really mess with the poor kids.... He felt sorry for them. He wanted to cheer them up... or smash Monica's head in, whatever was easier to do.  
"Okay... alright, I'll make dinner for you. You want something special?"

"Could we have that one with the chicken and the rice?"  
"You mean fricassee?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Do we have chicken here?"  
"Yeah" Carl nodded.  
Mickey sighed and nodded.  
"Come on Rockstar" he picked Liam up and went downstairs.

Fiona sat in the kitchen, drinking something that smelled more like vodka than orange juice.

"What happened to the rule of not getting drunk when the kids are around? Or does that only count for me?"  
"I deserve a fucking drink." Fiona muttered.  
"I agree, you do, the question is, can I have one too?" He sat Liam down on the counter and walked over to the fridge.

"The kids really made it to convince you to cook today?"  
Mickey shrugged "They looked like sad, kicked puppies. Was I supposed to say no?"  
"That's how it always is" Fiona walked over to him "That woman comes back, messes us up, makes up with Frank and plays mom... and then she leaves again, leaving them heartbroken!"

She finished her drink.  
"You want a second one of these? Sounds like you could need a whole bottle."  
"No, no you're right, I shouldn't drink when the kids are still up."  
"Hey, I don't judge" he shrugged "as long as you don't beat up your kids with a pan while you're drunk, I've seen worse."  
She looked at him with a surprised face and blinked a few times.

"You really get chatty when you're cooking huh?"  
Mickey shrugged "Now that your mom is back, I'm guessing Frank's gonna kick me out soon anyways. So, no fucks given on what I tell you or not."  
"I wouldn't worry about that. Frank and Monica will make up for only a short time, he's probably gonna keep you as backup plan. Already happened before, just that the Bitch from back then, had a problem with Frank doing Monica again while actually being with her. But something tells me, that you don't really give a fuck."

Mickey shrugged "I give a fuck about very few things."  
"Like your sister?"  
Mickey nodded.  
"Talking about siblings, did Ian come out of his room again?" He asked, pretending it was just about changing the topic.  
"No, this always goes really hard on him, he's probably gonna stay up there for the rest of the day"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian had no interest in joining them for dinner. And really, it was better that way. The kids forced Mickey to eat with them, not that without his presence it would've been less awkward. Monica was talking the whole time about where she's been and what she was doing, while the kids were obviously in pain and wanted her to stop.

After dinner the kids were eager to go to bed. Mickey was in the kitchen putting the leftovers away, he just wanted to busy himself, he couldn't go to Ian quite yet.

Fiona came back into the kitchen with a bowl.  
"He doesn't want to eat it, says he's not hungry" Fiona sighed.  
"Maybe I could try!" Monica smiled "My poor boy needs to eat"  
"No!" Fiona said harshly "You caused this mess!"

Mickey stared at the bowl with Ian's dinner. Lip wasn't in the room, he was about to put Liam down.  
"I'll go up to him" Mickey mumbled.  
"You? Why would he listen to you?" Monica asked.  
"Do I look like I'm gonna _ask_ him to put some food into him?" He growled and walked upstairs.

He checked the hallway before knocking on Ian's door.  
"Leave me alone!" He heard Ian's voice from inside.  
Mickey just rolled his eyes and opened the door anyways.  
"I said, leave me alone!"

Mickey closed the door and locked it.  
Ian sat up angrily and wanted to shout at him when he noticed who was standing in his room.  
"Oh, it's you" he mumbled.  
Mickey came over and put the bowl on the nightstand.  
"You gotta eat man"

"I'm not hungry."  
"I cooked it"  
"Still not hungry" he mumbled.  
"It would make me very happy if you would eat just a tiny bit. I'm already worried about you, no need to make it worse" he said softly.

Ian bit his lip and took the bowl.  
"Good" Mickey whispered, "Are you okay?"  
He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the redhead.

"Is she still there?"  
"Yeah... sorry, I didn't realize how sad all of you actually are because of that woman."  
"I'm not sad" Ian mumbled, "Carl and Debbie are sad... I'm just..."  
"Angry?"  
"Scared"

Mickey bit his lip "Scared of what?"  
Ian sighed and stared down at his food.  
"My mom's not just some pill head.... she is bipolar"  
Mickey looked at him confused "Bi-what? What the fuck is that?"

"Bipolar disorder, it's a... mental illness... in easy words, it's extreme mood swings, like high highs followed by low lows over and over again."

Mickey licked his lips.  
"Like you're on a trip?"  
Ian shrugged "she did so much shit, put us through hell... I don't want her here."  
"What kinda shit did she do?" He asked softly.

"Like she tried to kill herself.... and then would take us on a shopping spree, then sleep on the couch depressed for months and then would throw us a big party in the park for one of our birthdays and then leave us on the street corner to buy drugs, should I go on?"

Mickey blinked a few times. He sighed and took his hand.  
Ian put the food away and pulled Mickey on the bed to him. The Milkovich sat down next to him and let Ian lean against him.

"She drops by, makes up with Frank, gets pregnant, drops a kid and leaves again. The first time I remember her leaving was when I was five, she comes back and vanishes again, always... refuses to take her meds, takes all kind of other drugs instead... Fiona had to bring us up because every time she left, Frank went on a bender, once he vanished and woke up in Mexico again."

Mickey kissed the top of his head and held his hand tightly.  
"Why are you scared though?" He whispered.  
"Because..." Ian swallowed hard, "Because the chance of inheriting the disorder from her is 1 in 5. We're six children. At least one of us is gonna get it... I wouldn't want any of them getting it but... I'm scared it's me..." He mumbled the last part

"Why do you think it's you?"  
Ian shrugged in his arms.  
"Mom always said that we had some special connection. That I was the most like her. According to the others I even look the most like her..."  
"But she's blond"  
"She's a natural ginger, actually."  
"I'm sure a disorder has nothing to do with your hair colour, Ian. Or your looks or that you're maybe her favourite child. And even if... even if one of you gets it, it's not the end of the world."

"How can you say that? You don't even know how bad it can get."  
"You said she never took her meds. So, there are meds for that disorder?"  
"Yes... lithium and all that stuff."  
"If you grew up with a person having that disorder and not willing to take her meds... you're gonna take the meds if you have it, right? All of you are fairly smart, you can learn from her mistakes, Ian. No matter how many fucked genes we get from our parents, we aren't bound to turn out like them. I mean... do I have a tendency to be impulsive and aggressive and easy to provoke like my dad? Yeah, of course. I still wouldn't break your arm if you do a nasty comment in my direction, I still wouldn't beat on my children... Or any children whatsoever. So even if you might inherit this fucked up disorder from her, doesn't mean, that you're gonna put other people through hell, like she did."

Ian cried soft tears while Mickey talked. He wiped them away with his sleep and looked up at him, kissing him softly.  
"I'm so glad that you're with me, Mick. I couldn't hope for someone better than you"

Mickey smiled softly and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Can you stay with me for a bit longer?" He whispered.  
"Of course,"  
"Til I fall asleep?"  
"Okay"  
Ian kissed him again softly, before lying down, placing his head on Mickeys chest and closing his eyes.

Mickey ran a hand through his hair and felt Ian calming down slowly. He started humming a little melody without even noticing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Frank had come back the night before Monica hadn't lost any time in making up with him.  
They've been at it for hours, during which the kids slept, got up and gone to school.

Mickey was alone in the kitchen, when he heard the two Gallaghers approaching.

"Oh Mickey!" Frank exclaimed grinning "How are you baby boy? Have you met my wife already?"  
"Yeah we've met" Monica giggled and danced around the kitchen "He's as pretty as you said"

Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"So, Mickey, I've got a proposition for you" Frank got uncomfortably close and grabbed his ass suddenly.  
"Proposition, huh?", he put his seductive voice on, the voice that disgusted himself.  
"Yeah, what do you think of a threesome, you, me and Monica"

Mickey stared at him.  
No, no never, he wouldn't fuck BOTH of his boyfriend's parents, at the same time to top it all off!

"No" he stated.  
"Why not? It will be fun" Monica giggled, appearing next to him and lying her head on his shoulder.  
"Because" he pushed her away, "I'm not into women. I'm not gonna have sex with one unless a family member forces me with beatings"

The two ignored the last part of his comment.  
"Come on... at least think about it, Mickey" Frank mumbled and roamed his hands over Mickeys body, he needed a shower after this encounter.  
"No, Frank, I said, I'm gonna do everything for you" he shot Monica a look "Not for her."

"I'm sure I can change your mind... with a bit of money..."  
"I'm not a prostitute, you can't pay me to fuck you and a woman"  
"A thousand dollars"  
Mickey licked his lips.

The money, there wasn't a lot he was more opposed to than the thought of fucking Ian's mother, who hurt the poor boy so much.  
But he needed the money, he needed it for Mandy. He let her wait for so fucking long already... He needed to keep her safe... that was the reason he did all of this in the first place. He couldn't put Ian's feelings before Mandy's well-being.

"Two" Frank upped the number.  
Mickey bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath. "Three, last offer."  
"Done."  
"Good" Monica giggled.

"I have to go to a meeting, but tonight, I want the two of you pretty ones in my room" he grinned and kissed Monica, but Mickey blocked it.  
"I take the money upfront"  
"Of course." Frank quickly got his check book.  
"Cash" Mickey just said.  
"I'll bring it when I come home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, absolutely not!" Ian said sternly.  
"I didn't exactly asked for permission" Mickey crossed his arms in front of his chest "I just thought since you're my boyfriend, I should inform you about this."  
"Inform me, that you're about to fuck BOTH of my parents? At the same time?"  
"I'm gonna touch your mom as little as possible."  
"That doesn't make me feel better about it, Mick!"

Mickey sighed and sat down on the bed next to the redhead.  
"I'm not doing it to hurt you in any way, Ian."  
"Why are you doing it then? Because yeah, I'll be fucking hurt if you actually have a fucking threesome with my parents!"  
Mickey bit his lip.  
"You know I don't do any of this because I fucking want to, I'm also not getting fucked by your dad on the regular because I want to. You knew what you were signing up for here."

"I can deal with you and Frank doing it, it's fucked up, but it's what I've signed up for, like you said. I know that you're doing it because of the money. But my mom?"

"Trust me, I despise that woman for all the stuff she put you and the kids through. But... you have to understand Ian..." He sighed, "Fuck..."

"What do I have to understand? That a bit of money is more important than you not fucking her? Only that one fucking person, Mickey, I just ask you to not fuck that one person."

"A bit of money? Ian..." He sighed again, sounding defeated, "I started doing this to get my little sister out of that hellhole. Away from my dad. That was over 2 years ago! Seven months since I'm here! Trust me, I do feel fucking awful for doing this and hurting you, but... It's Mandy. Mandy comes first, despite my feelings for you, she is my sister. And I'm just letting her down over the course of 2 years. If Frank is going to give me 3 grand just to act like I'm not repulsed by the two of them, I'm gonna do it. I'm sorry, but she's my priority, always will be." He got up from the bed and left the room.

Ian sobbed and lay back down in the bed, silent tears rolling over his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night, a day after the threesome, Mickey lay in his bed.  
He wasn't sure if he ever felt this disgusting in his entire life.

He had spent most of the day locked in his room in the bathtub, desperately trying to wash the dirty feeling away.  
Not only felt He disgusting because he was willing to take money to fuck those old people, more than he usually did, he also felt awful because he had hurt Ian.

He stood with his decision because he needed the money for Mandy.  
But he knew how much he would hurt Ian with it, he hated his mom, he was scared he would turn out to be like her, that woman had hurt him over and over again. And Mickey agreed on having group sex with that woman who put this family through hell. Ian had looked so hurt, and he had heard him crying.

He sighed, he was sweating, he was tense, he wanted this feeling of dirt and disgust to go away.

Suddenly he heard the lock in his door clicking. He had made it a habit to lock his door at night since he a faithful night at the house if the second guy he had done this with, a night he shoved so far down his memories, he wouldn't even be able to tell anyone the reason if they asked why he always locked the door. But Ian and him sometimes could only fuck at night, so Ian had a key to his room to come to him at night and fuck him.

But now, Mickey was really not in the mood.

"Mickey?" He heard Ian whispering, "Are you awake?"  
He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, but he heard Ian approaching.

"I know that you're not sleeping" he whispered and crawled on the bed, "I didn't see you all day, did you leave the room at all?" He leaned over him "Aren't you talking to me anymore?" He placed little kisses on his neck.

"Let me sleep Gallagher" Mickey mumbled.  
"Come on, Mick, I'm horny" Ian whispered and pulled the blanket off of Mickey.  
"Fuck off"  
"Come on" the ginger pressed his crotch into Mickeys ass, the Milkovich lay on his stomach.  
"Ian, stop it"  
"But I'm horny, Mickey" he whispered and started rubbing himself on his boyfriend.

Mickey bit his bottom lip hard. After a few seconds he forcefully pushed the Gallagher off, "I said stop it!" He exclaimed, looking at him in the dark, Ian had almost fallen off the bed.  
He looked at him surprised and reached for the bedside table to switch the light on.

Mickey blinked a few times against the sudden light.  
"I'm sorry" Ian whispered shocked, when he saw the look on his face being a mix of disgust, anger and slight panic Ian wouldn't stop.

Mickey lay back down, facing the ginger.  
"Shit, I'm sorry" he repeated and switched the lights off again.

He lay next to him.  
"Are you okay?" He whispered.  
Mickey just swallowed and exhaled deeply. He didn't have to say it, Ian understood.

The Ginger lay on his back, "If you want, I'll comfort you, cuddle you"  
Mickey licked his lips, and slowly crawled over to him, lying down in his arms.

"The other day, when Mom came back, you hummed that song, what was that?"  
"An Ukrainian lullaby. My mom used to sing it to us when we were sad because of dad. I always used to hum it to Mandy when she was sad or upset."  
"Can you sing it too?"  
"If I would sing it, it wouldn't be comforting anymore, just more upsetting."

Ian kissed the top of his head gently.  
"Can you hum it now?"  
Mickey smiled lightly and started the little melody.


	14. Some People don't get Money shoved down their throats just for breathing!

During his childhood Mickey was always able to play the tough guy. He wasn't scared of anything, could do everything.  
People were scared of him. Whenever some random guy was to treat Mandy badly, Mickey and his brothers would beat him up.

The young Milkovich build up a reputation in the south side, he wouldn't even stop when it came to the one teacher that molested Mandy, he threatened the principal when he was about to suspend Mickey, he once beat up an undercover cop and made him swear to keep his mouth shut, because he was supposed to snitch on Mickeys small drug business.

Also, he was friends with Svetlana, the cold Russian had a reputation herself. Tons of stories went round in the south side about her, and only Mickey knew which ones were true.  
Some said, she was a Russian spy, here to take down the government.  
Some thought, she had tried to take over the power in Russia and failed and came to America.  
Some were sure, she killed her whole family, set her old house on fire, faked her death and swam from Russia to America (some idiots even thought, she rode on the back of a shark over the pacific).  
Others had a whole conspiracy theory, that she was actually American, killed her family, burned her house down, faked her death and now just acted like she was Russian.  
So overall, people were in love with the Idea of Svet being a serial killer with a secret identity.

No one would ever dare to mess with either of them.  
No one except Terry. He was the only thing Mickey was afraid of. His presence made his blood freeze in his veins. Every time he dealt with him, he wasn't the rough south side thug, he was just a seven year old kid who had found his mother dead in her bed.  
Terry had that power over him, and Mickey hated him even more for that.

So, Mickey knew bad parents. He knew what a bad father looked like. But his childhood and past sometimes made him forget that there are different kinds of bad parents. That other children maybe weren't beaten up every day but still had it bad.  
And it angered him, that he forgot others' pain over his own, and belittled it, because it was what he accused the northsider's of doing.

Monica Gallagher was driving the Gallagher children crazy.  
She spent so much money in such short time on the kids, that Mickey wondered, how long it would take Frank to be broke.

She bought Debbie a car full of expensive dolls.  
Mickey had just raised his eyebrow at her when she had brought some of them over into Liam's room, where Mickey had played with him at the time.  
"How many of those did she get you?"  
"Too many, and I couldn't bring myself to tell her, that I'm not into dolls anymore" she had sighed, "Hey Liam, do you want to play with the doll? Yeah, I've got twenty more of those."

The little girl was sad and upset and couldn't even tell her mom she didn't want the dolls, because she was scared Monica would leave again, at the same time she didn't want Monica to be here.  
Mickey had bitten his lip and sighed when he had looked at her.

"Hey Debbie... don't be upset, you can turn this into something good" he had said after a while and couldn't believe his own words. Mickey was never optimistic, ever. He was the polar opposite, actually, but he had wanted to cheer the little girl up, she was nice, she didn't deserve to be so upset because of her mom.

"What good could there be about wasted money and a bunch of dolls nobody wants?"  
"Donate them" Mickey had shrugged "Do you know how many girls in my neighbourhood would want such a doll but can't ever have one? Maybe it's not money or food or clothes, things they would actually need, but at least you could make some kids happy." He had shrugged.  
Debbie had looked at the doll in her hand.  
"Yeah, that sounds good. I want to do that. Do you know how?"  
"I could look it up or you ask your siblings."  
Debbie had nodded "I also have clothes I don't wear anymore; do you think the poor kids would want them too?"  
"Sure" Mickey had smiled when the ginger girl had grinned widely and ran down the stairs.

Having Monica in the house just made him uncomfortable.  
He felt so out of place, and it must be the weirdest thing in the world for the kids, to have dinner with their dad, their mom, and their dad's boy toy. Every time he was around the woman, he tensed up. Also, because he couldn't get over how hurt Ian was when he agreed to have sex with Frank and Monica. Not too much happened between Monica and himself during it, but it was disgusting though, and it hurt Ian.

Also, Monica was always around. Ian and Mickey didn't have a lot of time to be together anyways, and now Monica was additionally cockblocking them.

He just wanted her to go away. And he wanted her to stop hurting her children by leaving and coming back the whole time.

Mickey had tried to understand the mental illness Ian had talked about the other day.  
He witnessed Monica being in a manic episode right now. She talked quickly, almost didn't sleep, every night she and Frank danced through the house with loud music and fucked on the kitchen table, ignoring, that the children had to sleep at one point.  
She spent money, was reckless and flirty. Mickey didn't like it, he was just plain uncomfortable around her, something he usually didn't feel to this degree, not even when he had to put ugly, old dick into his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\~\~~~~

One weekend Monica had a big party at the Gallagher house. Many people she and Frank knew where invited. Some looked like respectable north side pricks that must be their neighbours and some looked like they were Monica's dealer and needle-friends.

Mickey hated parties. He actually planned on just hiding out in his room, but Ian asked him to be downstairs with them. He said something about emotional support and made puppy dog eyes at Mickey, knowing he couldn't resist him.

Mickey was in the kitchen, trying to get drunk. An older man came in, they weren't the only ones in the kitchen, but the man came straight to him.

He had grey hair and his slim body was put into a grey suit, deep lines on his face.  
"If you aren't some handsome piece of cake." He mumbled and smiled.

Mickey raised his eyebrow at him "Back off grandpa"  
"Uh, why so grumpy?" He chuckled "I'm Ned, Jimmy's father."  
"And Jimmy is?" He asked uninterested.  
"Fiona's boyfriend" he pointed somewhere behind him where nobody was.

"Good for you. Now let me alone."  
"Alright, fine" he raised his hands, "Have you seen Ian by chance?"  
"What do you want from Ian?"  
Ned grinned dirtily "He's a handsome young man, and since you declined my offer before I could ask... I stay with what I know, cause I know it's good"

Mickey stared at Ned with wide eyes.  
"Sorry, you had something with Ian?"  
"Why had? We are using every chance we get, what do you say, you want in?"

In? Mickey wanted to beat his face in, yeah. But that was about it.  
He let Ned stand in the kitchen and stormed off to find Ian.

Ian fucked that guy? He was like a million years old!  
Yeah, technically Mickey did the same, but he did it for good reasons, Ian must do it for pleasure! What the hell did Ian see in that zombie, he probably couldn't even get it up without a maxi pack Viagra.

And why the fucking hell did Ned think, he and Ian had still something going on?!  
Ian had some answers to deliver.  
He found the ginger on the porch outside, sharing a smoke with Lip and Fiona.

"Since when do you smoke?" Mickey asked the round.  
"Since our mom spends all our money at once" Fiona muttered taking a Drag. Lip just stared at him angrily, because it was none of his business.  
Mickey cursed the other two Gallaghers for being here with Ian, be needed to talk to him alone.

"Ian, there is some old guy looking for you. Ned." He said in a harsh tone.  
Ian looked at him, Mickey expected him to have some reaction to that, look guilty or something. But he just shrugged and went inside with Mickey.

"You fuck that old guy seriously?" Mickey hissed while they walked through the Hallway.  
"Not anymore."  
"Well, he didn't get that message. Said you fuck him every chance you get!"  
"Didn't see him in almost a year" he shrugged.  
"Why does he think you're still doing it? He asked me if I wanted to join you!"  
"Another group sex, nothing new for you is it?"

Mickey looked around and slightly pushed him against the wall staring him down.  
"What's up with you?"  
"What's up with you?" He asked back.  
"Why does that viagroid think you would bang him here?"  
"He didn't got the news yet, that I have a boyfriend now, apparently. What, are you jealous?", he asked confused.

Mickey took his hands off of Ian.  
"No" he stated.  
"What the fuck are you jealous of? Ned, really? I've got you, I won't fuck him just because I can."  
"How old is he anyways? Doesn't matter, you're fucking underaged. And a year ago you were fucking 16."  
Ian sighed, "Mick, do you really think, with all of what's going on, I've got time for your unreasonable jealousy?" He shook his head and left quickly.

Mickey just stared after him angrily and then quickly went up to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Debbie, Carl and Liam made Mickey to go to the nearby park with them. They were only allowed to go to the playground there with supervision, Mickey just scoffed at that and rolled his eyes, but since Fiona and Lip hadn't been home at the time and he was angry at Ian and needed a break from the house anyways, he went with them to the park.

It was actually nice to not be in the house for a while because Monica was still there and kept running around maniacally.

While the children were out, Monica was in Frank's room, cleaning like a maniac, she had also bought new paint for the TV room downstairs and had painted the room halfway, then abandoned the project, like she did so often.

She vacuumed Frank's room and looked around grinning. She decided, to get some scented candles from downstairs for today evening.  
When she walked down the hallway, she passed the door to the guest room. It used to be the guest room, now the grumpy cutie slept in there.

Monica giggled and looked around, no one was there, so she opened Mickey's door. It was her house after all, she could go into whatever room she wanted.  
She looked around. The boy wasn't a fan of décor, so it seemed. She closed the door behind her and walked to the dresser, going through his shirts, and jeans with the holes in, touching his underwear giggling. She got, what her husband saw in the boy, the bad boy attitude gave him the special thrill that made him sexy, but his body alone was also something. She closed the drawers and looked at herself in the mirror. On top of the dresser stood some deodorant and a hairbrush. She turned around and with her hair kicked the deo from the dresser.

She quickly crawled over the floor to get it back, the bottle rolled under the bed. She quickly got it but stopped when she looked at the underside of the bed in detail.  
"What is that?", she whispered to herself, it was a little silver box and some wires. Monica switched the little box on confusedly, she recognized the thing, she once bought it for Lip.  
"Oh, a voice recorder", she giggled, "Dirty Boy, Lip, you listen in on the boy jacking off?", she giggled.

She shook her head and came back from under the bed. She put the deodorant back on the dresser and then spotted a picture on the nightstand leaning against the lamp.  
"Who is that?", she took the picture, it showed Mickey, next to him a smaller girl in black clothes, with the same black hair and same smile, and on the other side next to him a tall brunette with clothes that made her look like a whore. Next to the whore stood a black woman with amazing tits, in Monica's opinion, and next to her a tall man with a grey shirt and a ponytail. The Gallagher mother wondered who those people might be. She shrugged and put the picture back before leaning down to the duffle bag.

She opened it, maybe there would be more photos.  
In the bag lay a few clothes. Monica only rolled her eyes, she put the clothes away and underneath found a book. She took it and opened it.  
"Oh, a cookbook, oh I love cookbooks.", she babbled and found another picture in the book, "And who is that?", she smiled at the pregnant woman and looked back at the other photo, wondering if it might be the same woman.  
She decided that she would do something good for her kids today and cook them something out of the book.

She wanted to put the clothes back into the bag when she noticed something else in the bag: money. She giggled. Why did Mickey have so much money in the bag? She took some bills. This was a shared household; Mickey surely wouldn't mind if she borrowed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey helped Liam out of his jacket and shoes, when Lip came already chasing down the hallway. Mickey groaned when he saw him.  
"Where were you?"  
"We asked him to come to the playground with us", Carl explained quickly.  
"Mom said it's okay, and we told Ian before we left", Debbie added.

Mickey only glared at Lip, because he knew the Gallagher just assumed his usual bullshit about selling the kids to drug addicted child-porn-makers. He was angry at Ian and fed up with the whole situation in this house with Monica and Lip topped it all off as usual.  
"See, that's what I get for being nice to you", Mickey mumbled and just angrily handed Liam over to Lip and stormed upstairs.

"Mickey", Liam exclaimed, "Fly Rockstar?"  
Mickey tried his hardest not to react to the child right now, not with Lip watching him and treating him like shit.

Mickey closed the door to his room behind him and flopped down on his bed.  
He was fed up with Lip and with Monica and even with Frank by now. He liked the children, especially Liam. And of course, he had strong feelings for Ian and didn't want to lose him... but he needed to reset his focus on Mandy. He needed to get the rest of the money together and get her out of there. He looked at his bedside table and took the picture of him, Svet and Mandy. He traced his finger over his sister and sighed. She looked just like his mom, it was almost creepy.

He swallowed and pulled the duffle bag up to him. He wanted to look at the picture with his mom. It always comforted him in a weird way.  
He pushed the clothes to the side and stopped startled.  
The cookbook as gone. He got up from the bed and sat down on the ground, looking through the whole bag, it wasn't there. He felt panic filling his brain and he quickly counted the remaining money – something was missing.

Ian would never steal from him, neither would Fiona, not even Lip would be so damn stupid, and he didn't even know about the cookbook, and he had been with the children the whole time, that only left one person: Monica.

The Milkovich stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen, ignoring Lip, Ian and Fiona at the kitchen table, ran up to Monica and about slammed her into the fridge she was standing next to.

She was currently cooking, and she better prayed, she didn't use his mom's cookbook for that.  
"Mickey!", Ian exclaimed.  
"You fucking whore, give it back!"  
Monica just stared at him shocked and scared.  
"Give it back!", he screamed at her, "I know you fucking took it you dumb sick cunt!"

Ian had jumped up and tried to pull Mickey off of his mother.  
"Mickey stop!"  
"I should fucking smash your head in, maybe that's gonna make you fucking normal again, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
Ian finally managed to pull Mickey away and hold him back.  
"Let me fucking go, Gallagher!"

"Mickey, calm the fuck down, what did she do? What did you do, Monica?", Fiona asked loudly.  
She just kind of innocently looked at her, shrugging as if she wouldn't know what Mickey was talking about.

"She went through my stuff and stole my mother's cookbook!", Lip looked at him with a raised eyebrow, because he couldn't understand why Mickey made such a scene because of a cookbook, "And part of my money!"

"Really Monica? You went through his stuff and took something from him?", Fiona wasn't surprised just annoyed with her mother.  
"My god, why are you all so riled up? It's just a cookbook and you can't read half of it... I just wanted to cook you something..."  
"You fucking cunt, give it back or I fucking-"  
"Enough with the threats, Mickey", Ian held him tighter, "Mom, give it the fuck back, it's very personal!"

"Give it back Monica", Fiona said sternly and held her hand out to her mom. Monica rolled her eyes and got the cookbook giving it to Fiona.  
"And the damn money!", Mickey yelled, "I'm working hard for this shit."  
"Yeah, we can hear that", Lip growled.  
"You shut your fucking mouth! No wonder you are such an fucked up asshole, if this slut is your mother!"

"Both of you, enough!", Fiona shouted at them, "Monica, the money!"  
Monica hesitantly got the bills out of her bra and handed them to Fiona as well, who put them into the book.  
"And now, I want you to fucking leave this house again! You cause nothing but trouble! You wanted to leave, so stay fucking gone, for once! Your own children barely know who you are, you come here, you fuck shit up, upset Debbie and Carl, make them cry, spend all of our money and now this?! Mickey didn't do anything to you, he acts like he doesn't even like _your_ children and still takes more care of them than you, you fucking... cunt!", Fiona yelled at her. She turned around and gave the book to Mickey.  
"Lip, Ian, throw her out of my house, I don't want to see her ever again!"

Ian had let go of Mickey by now and him and Lip both took the struggling Monica and pushed her out of the kitchen, to the hallway and slowly dragged her outside, throwing her shoes and jacket after her.

Mickey stood in the kitchen a bit speechless. He went to the fridge and poured some vodka and orange juice into a glass and gave it to Fiona.  
"Thanks", he said quietly, she just shrugged and took a sip from the alcohol.

Lip and Ian came back into the kitchen.  
"Now, you can leave as well!", he pointed at Mickey.  
"Lip, leave him alone", Fiona said annoyed.  
"Why? Now, we've all seen this fucking aggressive side! That's who is really living in our house! A fucking, aggressive thug, who would bash someone's head in over a fucking cookbook! This isn't fucking normal!"

"Oh, I would fucking love to leave every damn moment, you prick! Do you think, I do anything of this because I want to? Living in some stranger's house, leaving my little sister alone at home? It's not exactly a pleasure to be a living fuck toy, but guess what, some people don't get money shoved down their throats just for breathing, you dumb fuck!", he yelled at him and pushed past him, leaving the kitchen to go back upstairs.

Ian sighed, "The cookbook, is the only thing he has left from his dead mother, Lip.", he said with a calm, exhausted, disappointed voice, and if he wasn't wrong he could see a bit of guilt spread across his face, "And he needs the money just for his sister, not for himself. Leave him alone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey was shoving all of his thing into his duffle bag, the money, the cookbook, he pulled the drawers of the dresser open and threw his clothes on top of it all.

"Mickey?", the voice of the black toddler came from his door.  
Mickey looked up. Carl, Debbie and Liam stood in his doorframe, he hadn't notice them coming down here.  
"Are you going to leave us too?", Debbie asked quietly.

Mickey stared at the little girl and swallowed.  
"Please don't go, we don't want you to go!", Carl said, "You are nice, we will never have someone here again who is nice and cooks with us!"  
"And Liam doesn't want you to leave either!", Debbie exclaimed.

Liam shook his head violently.  
"Mickey no leave, no leave. Mickey fly Rockstar", he waddled into the room and raised his hands up to Mickey, waiting to be picked up.  
Mickey sighed and picked him up, holding him up above his head to let him fly, the toddler giggled. Mickey smiled shortly before he let him down again, but he refused to stand on the ground, so Mickey settled for holding him on his hip for now.  
"I like all of you, kiddos, really, but I can't stay here forever. Especially not if your brother hates on me the whole damn time and acts like I'm about to sell all of you off to Russia at any moment.", he said softly while looking at Liam.

He looked back to Debbie and Carl, whi looked sadly to their feet. Behind them had Ian appeared out of nowhere. He looked longingly at him. Begging him to stay with his sad puppy eyes.  
"Well, Lip is wrong, if he thinks that you are bad, because you are not. You are nice. No matter what Lip says.", Debbie mumbled.

Mickey breathed out of his nose. This wasn't fair.  
A cute toddler, two sad children and his sad, beautiful boyfriend looking at him like this, asking him to stay with them. He couldn't resist all of them at once and he knew that.  
He also didn't really had a choice, he had nowhere to go than home or to another rich dude. Or maybe he would have to take the money as it was, as far as he had earned it and use that to run away with Mandy, it would get them far, that was out of question.

"Mick, please", Ian begged, and Mickey couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Okay", he whispered, "Alright, but only because you all have a fucked up mom, who gave you all abandonment issues."

Ian smiled relieved and the kids even went so far, to go into the room and hug the Milkovich, causing him to stare down at them slightly irritated but weirdly touched.  
He looked over to Ian who looked like he wanted to hug him too, and probably kiss him. And Mickey hoped he would as soon as the kids had left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... today I'm gonna write my exam in synchronic linguistics... wish me luck 
> 
> you know what studying this shit does to you? When you write or read fanfiction, you suddenly start analysing sentences. Maybe I'm gonna draw a treediagram on a nice Mickey quote later 🤔


	15. Day off

It's been over a week since the Gallaghers had thrown Monica out of the house again, causing Frank to go on a bender, taking Mickey with him often to complain to him over drinks until having Mickey suck him off or letting him fuck him in the restroom.  
Ian also had been busy with school, upcoming exams and ROTC training.  
Both lead to the two boys barely seeing each other. Given, that they had a sort-of fight before Monica left, they didn't have sex in almost three weeks. Both could barely hold back whenever they actually saw each other, but unfortunately, Ian's siblings were always around.

Ian had decided to take the day off from school. He would just have useless classes today anyways and almost all exams were already through.  
He knew, Mickey had been out with Frank the night before, so he wouldn't dare to wake the Milkovich up before noon.

Around eleven, Frank came into the kitchen.  
"Oh, hey son, what are you doing here? No school today?"  
"Took the day off, to study at home."  
Frank nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "I gotta go, do you think Mickey would want to come to the bar with me?"  
Ian rolled his eyes, "It's not even noon, Frank. Let the guy sleep."  
"Alright, I'll go on my own, as if it ever would be too early to drink", he chuckled and left rather quickly.

Ian grinned when he heard the door closing and quickly opened the fridge.  
He decided to make some breakfast for Mickey, even though he knew, Mickey was a way better cook than he was, he wanted to do him a favour.  
The ginger quickly cooked up some small pancakes and grabbed a cup of coffee and went upstairs.

He put the food on the ground and unlocked Mickeys door to let himself in. He quietly walked over to Mickey's bed and placed the breakfast on Mickey's bedside table.  
Mickey looked beautiful when he slept, so peaceful and relaxed, Ian couldn't see that look on him so often when he was awake, what was a shame really.

Mickey lay on his back, sleeping soundly, the blanket only halfway draped over his body.  
Ian grinned and crawled on the bed, he slipped under the blanket carefully and placed himself between Mickey's legs.  
The ginger started palming him through his briefs while leaving small kisses on his thighs.  
Mickey stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up yet.

Ian pulled Mickey's cock out of his briefs and wrapped his lips around him. The ginger swirled his tongue around the head, licked all around and up and down, flicking his tongue over the slit, feeling him growing harder and bigger in his hand. He worked his way deeper and deeper, while stroking the part of his cock, that he didn't reach with this tongue yet.

He heard the Milkovich moan deep in his throat and felt him tug on his hair.  
"Fuck", Mickey lifted the blanket up and Ian looked up at him, winking at him, before going on sucking his cock. Mickey chuckled and moaned lowly and threw his head back.

"Fuck, is anyone else here?", Mickey panted  
Ian plopped his cock out of his mouth. "We're alone, you can be loud if you want to", he grinned and took him back into his mouth.

Ian sucked on his tip and licked down his shaft and when he sucked one of his balls into his mouth, Mickey moaned louder.  
He dragged his tongue back up his cock and took him into his mouth again, moved his head up and down.

Mickey pushed the blanket away, to watch him properly.  
Ian's lips were perfectly stretched around his dick, the Milkovich groaned at the sight of it and ran his fingers through his messy red hair.  
Ian moved his head down, taking him in as far as possible, he continued that while massaging his balls with his hand.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum", Mickey whispered after a few minutes.  
The Gallagher sped up his pace slightly and inched his head up again.  
Mickey came inside of his mouth and Ian swallowed, licking every lost drop from his tip.  
Mickey panted and Ian crawled up to him. The older man looked up at him and chuckled.  
"Fuck, Gallagher."

Ian smiled and pecked his lips, "Good morning"  
Mickey grinned "Morning, shouldn't you be in school?"  
"I took the day off", he shrugged.  
"It's school, you can't exactly take a day off, dumbass."  
"Well, I wanted to spend a day with you. Feels like it's been ages since we had time for ourselves."

Mickey pulled him into a kiss.  
The Milkovich ran his hand through his red hair and wrapped his legs around his waist. Ian chuckled against his lips and turned them over.  
"How about I return that favour and then we take a nice shower together?", Mickey grinned down at him.

Ian chuckled, "As great as that sounds, I've got some other plans, sit up."  
Mickey looked rather disappointed and sat up, Ian sat next to him and reached over him for the breakfast.

"I made you pancakes, they're maybe not as good as yours, but...", he shrugged.  
"You made me breakfast in bed?", Mickey grinned.  
Ian nodded and blushed lightly.  
Mickey chuckled and kissed his cheek while taking the breakfast from him.

"I've got something else for you", Ian smiled, Mickey raised his eyebrows at him. Ian reached for the bedside table again and took the photo of Mick, Mandy and Svet.

"Fi said, when she first met you, you were staring jealously at our family pictures, I think, you were actually looking at the frames.", earlier, he had put the picture into a silver frame, "Now you can properly put it somewhere. I know you don't need fancy stuff or need a frame for it, but... I don't know, I just..."

Mickey smiled and leaned over to him, kissing his lips again, "Thanks, Ian", he smiled and took the picture from him.  
"So, I guess, this one is your sister, 'cause she looks like you with long hair", Mickey chuckled and shook his head, pecking his cheek while Ian looked at the photo, "Than this must be Svetlana, right?"

"Yeah, that's Svet, and this is Kev, he owns the bar the picture was taken in, and this is his wife Veronica, we call her V. They're expecting twin girls right now."  
Mickey put the picture on the nightstand.

"So, I'm getting a blowjob, breakfast in bed and a present, is it my birthday or something?", Mickey chuckled and broke off a piece of pancake to eat.  
"I don't know, you refuse to tell me when your birthday is."  
Mickey grabbed his phone and checked the date, "Not today. Guess you have to wait until I die, so you can read it off my tombstone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian and Mickey were in the living room, the one with the fireplace and all the pictures.  
Mickey was looking at the family pictures again, adoring the pictures of his boyfriend as small child.  
"You were more freckles than person", he chuckled at one of them.  
Ian just rolled his eyes, "Do you really have no more family pictures than the one of your mom, and the one with your sister?"

Mickey shook his head. "We don't have money to go to a photographer or to buy a camera, or cell phones. So, we would steal them. But we also had no way of printing pictures or whatever and since our mom died so early and our dad is a heartless bastard, we never grasped the concept of sentiments like pictures, I guess. I just started to think it's weird to not have family pictures hanging around when I visited houses of people that had those pictures."

"Your mom never made pictures of you either?"  
Mickey smiled at him, "She did. She painted them."  
"She drew pictures of you and your siblings herself?", Ian grinned.  
Mickey nodded proudly, "She wasn't only good at cooking, she was a brilliant artist. It may sound weird, but I think my dad actually loved her at some point. He was sick and abusive and made her life a living hell, but... it's how abusers are. Think he loved her though. However, he would always go and steal canvases and painting stuff for her, sometimes even spend actual money on it. Most of it were presents for her, as apology for beating her half to death... but she was happy about them though."

Ian bit his lip and looked up at Mickey, he sat on the couch and the Milkovich stood across from him.  
"I don't want you to go back there, ever."  
Mickey smiled, "As long as I don't give in to his provocations or pick a fight, nothing happens to me. Even when I'm in the southside, I'm barely home. Mandy is the one who has it bad.", he shook his head, "It always frightens me how similar she looks to our mother. It's like seeing a fucking ghost."

Ian scratched his arm, he wanted to get away from the topic again, even though he appreciated that Mickey finally told him stuff, detailed stuff.  
"You look uncomfortable", Mickey stated.  
Ian sighed, "I love that you tell me stuff about your family. It means you trust me with this stuff. I just wish there would be something about your childhood that isn't so sad and traumatic that I feel the need to wrap you up in a warm blanket, give you a hot cacao and tell you, everything's gonna be okay."

Mickey laughed lightly and walked over to him, he sat down next to him.  
"That's not my family", he smiled, "My family is Svetlana... and Kevin and Veronica and Mandy, of course. Not my dad, I barely have contact with my brothers. What do you think why the only picture I actually have, shows those people? They're family."

Ian smiled at him, "Your friendship with Svetlana seems to be very special"  
Mickey nodded.  
"I love that woman to death. She's like a mother and best friend in one. She is the only person I would trust with my life and the only one I can always count on."  
"How did you meet? I mean, you said she's a prostitute, did you go into a brothel to look for a best friend?"

Mickey chuckled. "You sound so professional when you talk. She's a hooker in a Rub'n'Tug. I went there, because I thought... maybe one of those girls could make me straight. I met Svetlana and asked her if she could do that.", he smiled, "She just took me downstairs instead, we had a drink and talked about it. For a very long time, she was the only one who knew I was gay. I can always come to her with my problems, can stay with her for a bit if my dad drinks one too many again... she's brilliant. She's smart, cool, she's nice to me and a stone-cold bitch to everyone else - being her friend is fantastic. When I visited her during Christmas and I was kinda upset because of our fight, she offered to come here and beat you up for it."  
"Great", Ian mumbled, "So whenever I piss you off, I have to be afraid fucking Black Widow tries to assassinate me?"  
"Yes", he looked at him deadly serious, "Never forget that."

Ian chuckled and leaned in to kiss Mickey playfully.  
"Hey, can I ask you something?", he looked at him when Ian leaned back.  
"Sure."  
"Do you really plan on going to the military? And all that officer stuff?"  
"Yeah", he nodded, "I'm in ROTC for years already and I'm studying really hard to get good grades so I can get into military academy."

Mickey nodded and looked away from him to the fireplace.  
"Why the military of all things? I mean, you got the money and education to do just anything... why do you choose dying in some desert?"  
Ian shrugged, "When I was a child, nothing in our life was stable, there was no structure. Sure, we had money, so it could've been worse... but my mom was always manic or depressed... or gone. And dad was always drunk or gone or busy with the brewery... or all three at the same time. Fiona brought us up, pretty much on her own, even though that works out great now, she was just a child herself back then. She's just five years older than me and had to take care of all of us. An elementary school kid that has to make sure her little brothers are in kindergarten in time.", he shook his head, "I always wanted structure, stability... the military promised exactly that."

Mickey shook his head while staring at the Gallagher family pictures.  
"I can understand your explanation, sure running around in a uniform chanting nonsense rhymes in training camps might be fun... but is the sense of stability really worth going to war? Because, trust me, when you're in some desert, killing people, that's not fucking stable in any way."

Ian looked at him for a longer moment.  
"Why are you trying to talk me out of it?"  
"I'm not. Apart from the fact that, from my moral standpoint, there is no legit reason to go to war and to help this country killing even more innocent people - because innocent people are always dying in those wars, and I thought you'd be smarter than to wish to be part of this crazy, pointless fuckery. But I'm not trying to talk you out of it, you can do whatever you want... I should probably encourage you."

Ian blinked a few times and looked at him confused, "Why encourage me?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Then you would leave the country anyways... so I don't feel so bad about leaving you eventually...", he mumbled.  
"Leaving me?"  
He shrugged again, "As soon as I got the rest of the money together, me and Mandy are leaving, you know that. Leaving everything behind, probably even Svet. And also you.", Ian suddenly realised that they had never talked about this before, but now that Mickey put it into words, it hit him like a train on full speed, "If you leave for military stuff after school anyways and go to another country to get your ass blown away... this would end in us being apart no matter what, even if things were different and Mandy and I wouldn't have to go."

Ian bit his lip, "Even if you and Mandy wouldn't leave, you wouldn't stay with me if I became an officer in the army?"  
Mickey looked back at him, "I won't be in a relationship with an army dude. You'd be away most of the year anyways, I would sit at home and worry that you might be dead every second, and... seriously, I may not have a lot of morals to live by, but the war thing is one of them."

"Oh", Ian just mumbled.  
Mickey smiled at him, "But, hey, it doesn't matter anyways. If it's your wish to go to the military, why ever, then you will do just that. Do anything that makes you happy. I'll be gone by then anyways"  
Ian rolled his eyes, "Is that supposed to make me feel better about it?"  
Mickey shrugged, "We could also keep ignoring the elephant in the room, never talk about the topic again and fuck our brains out instead."  
"Good Plan"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Mickey and Ian moved to the TV room by now, the two were lying on the couch completely naked, watching one of Mickey's cooking shows.  
Ian was lying on the couch on top of him.  
He started kissing his chest and neck, up to Mickey's lips.

"Again?", he chuckled.  
"The others come back home in an hour or two, we should use the time"  
Mickey grinned, "Fucking old people lets me forget what amazing stamina teenagers have", he mumbled.  
"Well then, let me remind you"

He kissed him again, he rubbed their dicks together, making Mickey moan into the kiss, so Ian could slip his tongue into his mouth.  
Mickey pulled his legs up, so he really lay underneath Ian, and wrapped them around the ginger's hips. Ian sneaked a hand between them and grasped both of their dicks, stroking both of them at the same time.  
Mickey groaned into Ian's mouth, who grinned and kept kissing him. The more rounds they fucked in a row, the more sensitive Mickey got, and Ian loved it.

"You need to be prepped again or are you still good from last round?", Ian whispered.  
"I'm good, just fuck me, come on."  
Ian grinned and sat up a bit grabbing the lube and a condom, "Fuck, we already used the last one"  
"Doesn't matter, I prefer it without them anyways"

They had brought a few condoms down here when they decided to fuck in the living room, because Ian didn't want to leave cum stains anywhere, that could lead to serious question from his siblings - and it would be extremely embarrassing.  
But right now, Mickey lay naked, hard and desperate in front of him, asking to be fucked raw, and he really couldn't resist the sight.

Ian quickly lubed his cock up and leaned over Mickey again while slowly pushing into him.  
Mickey threw his head back and his eyes fluttered shut.  
Ian leaned down to kiss him again, running his hand through Mickey's black hair.  
Mickey met his lips in the impatient kiss, while the Gallagher started thrusting into him, already starting with hard pushes that became faster over a short time.

Mickey dug his nails into Ian's shoulders, slightly scratching down his back, leaving a light burn, that turned Ian on even more. He thrusted into him faster, turning Mickey into a moaning mess within a few minutes.  
While Ian buried his fingers in Mickey's thigh with his one hand and used the other one to hold on to the couch to keep his position and angle he fucked into him, Mickey took one hand away from the ginger's body and wrapped it around his own dick, jerking himself off to Ian's thrusts. He moved his other hand into his red hair.

Mickey moved his lips down Ian's neck and sucked a hickey on the usual spot.  
Ian moaned at the feeling of the hickey being sucked and Mickey clenching around him at the same time.  
"Oh, fuck, Mickey"

"Mickey?!", a voice suddenly yelled surprised from the door frame, "Ian?!"  
Both boys stopped in their movement immediately and stared at each other, panic lay in Mickey's eyes and he quickly pushed Ian away.

Ian stared over the back of the couch to the door, there stood Fiona.  
She stared shocked back at him, her cell phone and earphones in her hand.  
"What the fuck are the two of you doing?", she yelled angrily before grimacing, "Fucking hell, no!"

Ian stared after her while she quickly walked off.  
"Fuck", Mickey panted, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is bad!"  
Ian looked back at him and saw that his boyfriend was close to having a panic attack.  
"Shit, Mick, calm down. It could be worse, it's just Fi", he mumbled and quickly pulled his pants on and took his shirt before going after Fiona.

The woman was pacing around in the kitchen.  
"Fiona!", Ian called when he ran into the room, "Please, you can't tell anybody!"  
"Tell anybody? Ian, how could you? You really have sex with him? He's our dad's lover!"  
"As if you never fucked any of dad's lovers", Ian mumbled, "But this is different! Please, don't tell Dad about it!"

Mickey also slowly approached the kitchen, unsurely looking into the room.  
"What's gotten the fuck into you, Ian? How can you... god, no! And did you fucking skipped school for this?"  
"Fi! Listen to me, promise that you won't tell on us, okay? Promise!", he begged.

"What 'us'? For... for how long is this going on already?"  
Ian swallowed, "Half a year..."  
"You already fuck- ", she saw Mickey standing by the doorway, "You fuck my little brother for half a fucking year already? You sick, fucking-"  
"Fiona!", Ian yelled and made her look at him, "It's not like you think, okay? I started this... and we're... together."

Fiona stared at her brother with an open mouth, looking from him to Mickey and back.  
"Ian, he's fucking your dad! He fucked your mom!"  
"I know, okay? But he's doing that for the money.", he looked at Mickey, "He's my boyfriend because he fucking wants to.", he looked back at Fiona, tearing up, "And you can't tell Frank about it, because he will throw him out and I'm not letting that happen!"

Fiona sighed, her eyes went soft at her brothers sad, begging voice.  
"Ian, you're seventeen..."  
"What does that have to do with it? Mick's only nineteen, it's not like I'm fucking some guy as old as dad! And I'm turning eighteen in two weeks, so fuck it!"  
She opened her mouth to say something, looking shortly back at Mickey again, who just stood in the doorway, looking at his feet, he looked full of shame... and fear... fear Fiona would tell on them.

"You know him, Fi. You know, he's a good person, you said it to mom yourself, he cares about Debbs, Carl and Liam, babysits them even though he doesn't have to, cooks for us and with them... he's more than Dad's boy toy. And he's fucking good to me, the best I could have, don't ruin this, please..."

Fiona sighed, "Okay... fine. I won't tell anyone... but I'm not happy about it."  
"If it helps you in any way, I also had sex with Jimmy's dad... a few times."  
Fiona looked at him with even wider eyes, "How is that supposed to help anyone?"  
"Well, in comparison, I guess, it's more in your interest that I'm together with Mickey, than fucking your boyfriend's, married, sixty-year-old dad, right? Without a good reason even, Mickey does that crap because he needs the money, I just had the opportunity."

Fiona put her hands over her ears, "Oh god, Ian! Stop talking, please! It's okay! I'm not telling dad."  
Ian smiled relieved.  
"You didn't even tell me you were gay"  
Ian shrugged, "There wasn't a reason to tell you so far. Thank you..., for not telling."

She just shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest, while Ian walked back to Mickey, the Milkovich still wouldn't look up, so Ian kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
Mickey exhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around the Gallagher boy too.  
He only hugged him for a moment, then he pecked his neck and pulled away to go upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exam in synchronic linguistics yesterday went so great! 😁😁😁 it took from 2pm-6pm btw, I had a headache afterwards but I feel good


	16. Get the fuck out!

Ian was more than excited for his 18th birthday. He was jumpy and grinny all week long, talking about how many people would come to his big ass party Saturday night.

Mickey couldn't really relate to him being this hyper about a day like every other. But he of course wouldn't ruin his boyfriends excitement over the whole thing.

Instead he was about to freak out, he should give Ian something for his birthday, anything really.  
But he couldn't just go out and buy something, he was close to have enough money saved up for Mandy. And it was too impersonal for him, Ian had bought him a frame for his family picture the other day, there went a lot of thought and emotion into this action. But Ian could buy everything he needed himself and for boys like him, something as simple as a frame wasn't special or with a lot of meaning like it was for Mickey.

"You don't have to give me anything for my birthday, Mick" Ian grinned and kissed him secretly in the kitchen.  
"Yeah I do, You're so excited about this damn day, I have to do at least something. At least take you on a date or some shit."  
"I wouldn't say no to a date"

Mickey smiled, "That's good, if I only weren't so uninspired when it comes to that shit."  
Ian kissed his cheek again, " It's okay, Mick."  
"No, no, I'll think of something nice, something meaningful."  
"No pressure"  
"I can be a good boyfriend, Gallagher. I'm just glad I have time until after your damn party."  
Ian grinned, "You already are a good boyfriend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey slipped into Ian's room early in the morning. He locked Ian's door from inside and quickly went over to Ian's bed.

The Ginger was sleeping soundly and he felt almost bad about his plan to wake him up, but he knew Ian would like this.

Mickey grinned and crawled into bed with him. He grinned at Ian's sleeping face and kissed his lips gently, kissed his way down his neck and chest, slipped under his blanket and tugged his sweats down and pulled Ian's cock out.

He grinned and started stroking him, feeling him already growing bigger and heavier in his hand.  
Ian stirred in his sleep and opened his legs a bit wider.

Mickey chuckled and dragged his tongue up Ian's shaft from the base to the tip, then he swirled his tongue around his tip and kept stroking him while wrapping his lips around his cock.

Ian moaned deeply in his throat. Mickey drooled on his cock and used his lips and tongue to spread his spit over his cock, licking and mouthing on him like his life depended on it.

Ian wasn't quite awake yet, but moaned and moved his hand into Mickeys hair.  
Mickey smiled and finally did Ian the favour to wrap his lips back around his cock and Bob his head down. He hollowed his cheeks and moved his head up and down on him. His gag reflex was under full control, so he easily took Ian's cock in to the base, hiding his face in red-golden pubes.

"Oh fuck", he heard Ian moan and the blanket on top of him was pulled away.  
Mickey pulled back and released Ian's cock, he grinned cheekily and licked up and down his length again before taking him back in, holding eye contact with the ginger the whole time.

Ian tried to keep his lips shut, but let out a few groans, while gripping on Mickeys hair tightly. Mickey continued to bob his head up and down his cock until Ian eventually came down his throat, Mickey about sucked him dry.

Ian panted while Mickey grinned and crawled up to him again.  
"Happy Birthday, freckles", Mickey whispered before kissing the giggling Galllagher.

"Well that's some way to start a birthday." Ian grinned.  
"I unfortunately needed to wake you up a bit sooner, so I wouldn't run into your siblings."  
Ian grinned and looked from the door to his boyfriend, "Did you lock the door?" He asked dirtily.

"Of course. You finally wanna fuck me as legal for the first time?"  
"Oh fuck yeah.", he shoved his hands into Mickeys tight briefs.

"Before I forget it, I thought of something for your birthday-present-date."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, there is something I wanted to do but there wasn't the right time yet. I think it's almost the right time."  
"Almost? My birthday is today"  
"Yeah, but you have your big ass party today. Today, _I_ am your birthday present, for the date I have for you, it should be a bit warmer outside."

"You hate being outside" Ian grinned.  
"Yeah, but _your_ birthday present isn't supposed to only play into _my_ favours. It's about you, something I do for you."  
Ian smiled up at him.  
"So, and now, I let you fuck me for your birthday before your siblings knock on that door and start singing or some shit."

Ian chuckled and quickly pulled Mickey's shirt over his head.  
"Think you can already go for the second round?" Mickey mumbled when Ian sat up with him on his lap and flicked his tongue over his nipple, hands groping Mickeys ass.  
"I will be by the time I prepped you"  
"I already did that to save you some time."

Ian looked at him and laughed.  
"What? I'm your birthday present, You're just supposed to unwrap me and use me, not build me together before that" he grinned.  
Ian laughed again and kissed him passionately. The Ginger sunk back into the pilows and kicked his sweats off, before "unwrapping" Mickey and freeing him from his last piece of clothing.

"God, You're the best birthday present ever" Ian mumbled when he let his hands wander down Mickeys pale skin.  
"And I'm also wildly expensive, so I fit in with your other presents from your siblings for sure."  
Ian grinned widely while Mickey rubbed their dicks together between them, "You could have put a little bow on your head to complete the picture"  
"Don't push your luck with me, Gallagher."

Ian just smiled sweetly and pulled him down to him to kiss him, while Mickey made him hard again.

Ian couldn't wait to bury himself inside that ass again.  
When Mickey was satisfied with Ian's cock again he grinned down at him.  
"How does the birthday boy want it today?"  
"Birthday boy wants you to ride him"  
Mickey grinned and took the lube from the bedside table.

"It has something when you talk about yourself in third person" he smiled and lubed Ian's cock up.  
Ian grabbed his hips and helped him sinking down on his cock.

"Fuck, You're gorgeous." Ian mumbled and thrusted up into him.  
Mickey licked his lips and propped himself up on his chest.  
He started riding Ian, sliding up and down his cock.

Ian moaned lowly and Mickey put his hand on his mouth and shook his head. He stopped moving on top of him.  
"Shht", he made, "I think I heard something."  
"Keep going", Ian whispered and thrusted up into him.

"But keep quiet, you were already too loud earlier"  
Ian was too lost in the sensation of Mickey on and around him, his soft skin under his fingers and hushed voice in his ear, he didn't even care what he said.  
"Just keep going" he kept fucking into him from underneath him what so wasn't the plan.

Mickey just grinned and kissed him while starting to move on top of him again, both boys being quieter now, just their skin slapping together was heard through the room while Mickey bit his own bottom lip hard to not moan loudly while fucking himself on the redheads dick.

Ian dug his nails into Mickeys hips and panted while looking up at him, enjoying the view of Mickeys lust filled face, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, staring down at him, maintaining eye contact while not slowing down on him.

Ian eventually noticed Mickeys own cock being rather neglected since Mickey was occupied, having his hands on Ian, propping himself up to keep his pace.  
Ian grasped his boyfriends dick and started jerking him off what had Mickey escape a low groan, which followed a curse.  
Ian chuckled about Mickey not being able to control himself when Ian touched him.

Mickey kept going while Ian stroked him, his other hand still on Mickeys hip. Mickey raked his nails over Ian's chest. Both were close to coming.

Suddenly someone knocked loudly on the door.  
Mickey stopped immediately and Ian sat up.  
"Ian, are you awake?", Fiona asked, Ian was certain he heard little children giggle behind his door.

"Fuck" both boys whispered in unison.  
Mickey rolled down from Ian and both hurried to get their clothes back on.  
"Quick, hide in the closet!"  
"The closet, seriously?" Mickey hissed.  
"Bathroom?"

Fiona knocked again, "Ian?"  
"One second!" Ian called back, "Move your ass" he hissed.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and quickly hid in Ian's closet, he sat on the ground of it, under a bunch of fancy dress shirts and Ian quickly took a t-shirt from the ground before unlocking his door for his siblings.

"Hey guys" he panted.  
"Happy birthday!" The bunch chanted. Ian had only opened the door a few inches, so they couldn't come in though.

"Wow, thank you guys, hey, why don't you wait downstairs, I'll be down in a minute"  
"Birthday hug!" Debbie insisted.  
Ian chuckled, "When I'm downstairs I would love to get my birthday hug, Debbs. But I would like to get dressed before."

"You don't need to get dressed! Just come downstairs we made you breakfast!" Carl exclaimed.  
"Ugh, that was supposed to be a surprise Carl!" Debbie hit his arm.  
"Don't worry, I'll act surprised. I'll be down in a second, I promise. Just let me get dressed and brush my teeth. Okay?"

Fiona looked at his red face and gave him a "are you fucking serious" look.  
"Alright, we wait downstairs for you, come on debbs, Carl, Ian just wants to get dressed." She quickly pushed the kids away and went downstairs with them.

Lip was still standing in front of him, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"What?" Ian asked him.  
Lip just shook his head and leaned closer "You better don't hide that fucking parasite in there, Ian. And don't let the kids wait cause you want to fuck that filthy ass.", he growled and turned around to leave.

Ian closed the door and sighed. He quickly locked it again and walked over to his closet.  
He opened it and looked down at Mickey.

"Shit, that was close"  
"You don't say" the Milkovich said from the bottom of the closet, legs pulled close to his body to fit in there, "Were you really gonna hug your sister with a full on boner?"

Ian looked down on his body.  
"Well you can forget the full-on. Fuck man, I was so close."  
"Yeah, tell me about it, I have pre-cum leaking out of my ass."  
Ian rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up, you get off on that."  
Mickey shrugged and crawled out of the closet.

"I should hurry up, before Fiona gets pissed at me.", Ian mumbled and started undressing again.

Mickey nodded and sat down on Ian's bed. "I go over to mine as soon as you're downstairs." He watched Ian getting dressed.  
"I shower later for the party, this will do" the ginger mumbled.  
"Right, the party" Mickey said, "About that, who will be here?"

"Uhm, well, you, Lip, me and around a hundred other people that you don't know and will feel uncomfortable around and another hundred people that those people know but I probably don't.", he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Great" Mickey mumbled, "Well, I gotta lie low for the evening then, right?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your brother and a bunch of strangers are there. So we can't exactly boyfriend around."

"Boyfriend around?" Ian repeated chuckling and came over to him.  
"I would so make out with my boyfriend on a party like that."  
"In front of everybody?"  
"Yeah. But not if Lip is there, I'm sorry."  
Ian sighed, "It's alright. He was actually supposed to be with his girlfriend at her house but she wanted to come to the party."  
"So I'll just be the weird guy who lives in your house and is mean to your guests."  
Ian sighed and looked at him sadly, "And I'll tell everyone that my boyfriend sadly couldn't come to my party."

Mickey looked at him and kissed his forehead, "If it makes you feel better, you can tell your friends, that your boyfriend is an asshole, I won't take it personally."  
Ian scoffed but smiled at him. He pecked his lips before he left to go downstairs to his siblings and Mickey went back to his own bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was in full blast.  
When they had houseparties in the south side, it usually meant loud music so no one could talk, weird dances, a lot of booze, someone vomiting in a corner, people doing all kinds of drugs, at least one dealer walked around and usually at least one landed in a hospital afterwards - no matter if because of a fight or an overdose.  
It was dark and filthy and sweaty, stunk of beer and human contact.

Ian's party was a party all right, but a rich folks party.  
Loud dance music, underaged drinking, people dancing and having a great time.

Mickey was sure no one dared to throw up on Ian's couch here. The whole day Ian and Lip had spent doing something Mickey would have never thought about doing when having a party - they put valuable stuff away, fragile stuff that shouldn't get broken. They put it all into Liam's room and locked the room from outside.

Now they didn't have to care about anyone breaking anything except maybe the TV or the stereo.  
Mickey remembered that his brothers once had a party at their house, which somehow ended with Colins bed on the roof of their house. This certainly wasn't such a party, but it was good.

Mickey remembered finding a room that looked like a never used music room when he first walked through the house, turned out, it was the Party room of the Gallaghers - that just so happened to have a never used piano in it.

However, Mickey currently stood pressed to the wall in said party room, a Gallagher beer in his hand.  
He watched Ian.

The Ginger stood together with a group of guys, fairly attractive guys, Mickey had to admit, but he wasn't sure if that made it worse.  
One of them caught his attention since he arrived at the party.

He was a tall, black fella, let his muscles play in front of Ian the whole time, always grinned at him and gave him side looks, winked an unnecessary amount of times and always tried to lure Ian away from the group, also, he always stood closer to him than the rest.

Ian didn't seem bothered by him, they drank and laughed together, he touched him, put his arm around his shoulder.  
Mickey wouldn't say he was necessarily an overly jealous guy - But Bitch that's my boyfriend you're flirting with!

Caleb was luring Ian away from the group, asked him to go to the kitchen with him and get another beer.  
Ian followed the man while joking around with him.

"I'm glad you came, Caleb" he grinned, not noticing Mickey following them suspiciously secretive.  
"Yeah, me too. So, where is that secret lover you talk about the whole time?"  
"Oh, uh... He couldn't come."  
"Couldn't come to your birthday party? What an ass"  
Ian grinned and shook his head.  
"But you should see that ass, Caleb. Who cares if he comes to a damn party when he makes it up to me by presenting that prefect thing as birthday present?", he laughed.

"Still, he leaves you alone on your 18th? And in a house full of horny guys?", Caleb leaned over to him, "I wouldn't do that if I was him" he whispered in his ear making Ian chuckle.

Mickey was walking a few meters behind them and almost jumped at Calebs throat when he saw how the man flirted with his boyfriend.

"Well he knows that I'm faithful, so" Ian grinned, they arrived in the kitchen, Mickey stayed outside but listened to their conversation.

Caleb got them new drinks and touched Ian's hand while giving it to him.  
"Sure you are babe" he smiled, "You're an amazing guy, every man would be glad to have you"  
"Is that so?" Ian leaned towards him, grinning, he figured, just getting a bit into flirting with him wouldn't hurt, he wouldn't do anything about it, Caleb was always flirting with him.

"Yeah, look at you, you're hot, strong" Caleb grinned and touched his arm.  
That was a bit too much for Mickey, he couldn't even see them, but the words alone made him wanting to beat that guy up so badly.

He strutted into the kitchen, passed the two to go to the fridge when Caleb leaned over to whisper something into Ian's ear, the ginger giggled and shook his head.

"Get a room" Mickey only grunted.  
Caleb looked at him annoyed and backed an Inch away from Ian, "People try to eat in here again, disgusting"  
The Ginger looked at him confused and raised his eyebrows at him.

"And who are you?"  
"Someone that would appreciate you two not fucking in this kitchen."  
Ian rolled his eyes at him.  
"What, jealous?" Caleb grinned at him and oh, he hit the jackpot with that, not that Mickey would show. But Ian then understood that it was exactly that what was going on and shook his head in Mickeys direction.

"Hey Ian, care to dance with me?"  
"Sure" Ian shrugged, "wait in he hallway for me."  
Caleb gave Mickey a look before leaving.

Ian came closer to him.  
"What was that supposed to be?"  
"Nothing, I just don't get why he has to drool all over you where I have to cook food for your siblings."  
"He doesn't drool all over me"  
"Yeah he does, come on, he's close to bend down in front of you like a rat ready for mating!"

Ian didn't even have an answer, too pre-occupied with the mental image.  
"That's not what he's doing. He's harmless, Mick. Why don't you come dance with us or get to know some of my friends with me?"  
"What for?"  
Ian shrugged "Just want you to have a good time."  
"It's your birthday, your party, you go have a good time, but maybe not with someone who is so close to suck you off in front of everyone."  
Ian grinned "So not with you"  
"Fuck off" Mickey scoffed playfully and Ian smiled and went after Caleb.

Mickey hated that he had to hide his relationship with Ian here. This was a party and he couldn't make out with him and secretly fuck him in a corner. All because he couldn't out himself in front of these people - for one, Lip would get the info one way or another and Mickey was in deep shit then, two, theoretically, Frank could come through the front door at any given moment and three, it was still a hard topic for him. Being together with Ian in front of a bunch of strangers wasn't something Mickey could just do easily. He could play up that confidence if he got paid for it, but actively being a gay couple and showing it to others, Mickey wasn't sure he even could do that if Lip wasn't around.  
But he still hated that he was forced to keep it secret, no matter if he would do anything about it otherwise or not.

He kept watching Ian and Caleb flirting for a while, how that bastard tried to get as much body contact from the ginger as possible, danced close to each other and Mickey could see Caleb occasionally whispering things into Ian's ear. He observed every inch his darkskinned hands moved on Ian's pale body.

It took around an hour before Mickey had enough of this.  
This guy was touching his boyfriend and Ian didn't do anything about it.  
Jealousy and frustration was boiling underneath his skin and he decided to just remove himself from the situation.

He quickly walked upstairs to his room. He opened his door just to find some douche bags making out in _his_ bed.  
Earlier he had hid his duffle bag with his money and cookbook, but he didn't think about locking his bedroom door.

"Hey, man, get out we've been here first" the guy on his bed slurred while his girlfriend kissed his neck.

Mickey walked over and angrily pulled the poor girl down from the guy.  
"Get out of my room, both of you. Now!"  
"What the fuck dude, look for somewhere else to sleep. We are here now"  
"Listen fucker, I had a really shitty day, and if you don't want me to turn your insides out, you're gonna get up and leave in the next five seconds, or so help me!"

The guy groaned and got up.  
"You're disgusting, straight sex in my bed, what's next? Giving birth?!" He yelled after them and threw his door shut. He quickly checked if someone was also in his bathroom and then checked on his bag. Everything was still in place.

Mickey lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
Stupid Gallagher.

As if on cue, his door opened again and Mickey already wanted to yell at someone, when he saw that it was Ian.

"Hey Mick, what are you doing up here? Why aren't you downstairs with me?"  
"What for? So I can watch that faggot trying to fuck you in the middle of the room?"

Ian rolled his eyes and walked further into the room.  
"Are you seriously _jealous_? Of Caleb?"  
Mickey just looked at him angrily with crossed arms.  
"Really man? There is nothing between him and me anymore."

Mickey raised his eyebrows.  
"Anymore?" He repeated, "Does that mean you seriously fucked that Bitch?"  
"Mickey come on, calm down"  
"Calm down? That guy drools all over you the whole night and gropes you while dancing and whispers dirty shit into your ears and now you tell me he's actually your ex? Who obviously wants you back and I'm supposed to calm the fuck down?"

"Your jealousy is unreasonable! Yeah okay, Caleb and I hooked up a few times but shit, I dumped that guy for you! Right when we fucked for the first time I told him it's over. And yes, he still wants to fuck me again I guess, but we are just friends!"  
"Just friends? Just friends don't want to fuck each other and flirt with each other the whole time!"  
"That's just how Caleb is!" Ian defended him, "He flirts a lot. It doesn't mean I'll take him up to my room to fuck him. Like I said, I dumped him for you."

Mickey just shook his head, "You flirted back though. Fucking danced with him. You like it when the guys are all over you like that!"

Ian had enough of this, it was his birthday and Mickey just made him fucking angry. He wasn't in the mood to have his evening ruined by Mickeys sudden jealousy attack.

"Why do you think you have the right to be jealous?" He yelled at him suddenly "You fuck my father almost daily!"

Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows. He couldn't help but be shocked by that statement.  
How dared Ian to compare this disgusting thing that Mickey _had_ to do with Ian flirting with his ex?  
Now Mickey was angry, far more angry than Ian could get for a ruined birthday party, even if he tried.

"I fuck him because I _have_ to! Because I need the money so my dad stops _raping_ my baby sister!" He yelled at him and dangerously walked towards him, Ian made a shocked step back, "I don't flirt with him in front of you! I don't have a fucking choice! I already put things with Mandy on hold to be longer with you you complete fucked up faggy idiot!", he screamed at Ian's shocked face.

The Ginger was pressed against the door, looking at his boyfriend.  
"Now get out! Get the fuck out!" 

Ian quickly left the room, and when he was outside he just heard the door being locked from inside.

Ian's head was spinning.  
" _My dad stops raping my baby sister"_  
The words echoed in his head.  
He just realised, that Mickey never said, what their father did to Mandy, why it was so important to get Mandy out as quick as possible.

Ian felt like throwing up. He wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or the information he just received.

He took a few deep breaths. He suddenly wasn't interested in the party anymore in the slightest.  
He walked down the stairs where he found Caleb waiting.

"Hey, where were you?"  
"Uh, just checking on someone."  
Caleb smiled at him.  
"So, what do you say" he touched his arm and leaned in to whsiper in his ear again, "We could have our own little party upstairs. Like old times"

Ian looked at him downright disgusted. Sex was the last thing he could think about right now. He just pushed Caleb away.  
"What part of _boyfriend_ do you not get, Caleb? I'm not a cheater."  
"Well he isn't here right now, is he?"  
Ian shook his head, " You know what?" He looked at him, blunt and honest, "You're a shitty person. I feel bad for every girl and boy that thinks they're in a relationship with you, because the word _faithful_ just doesn't fucking exist in your world, does it?"

With those words he let Caleb alone downstairs and went up to his room.


	17. I'm not my fucking Dad!

Mickey refused to talk to Ian for a few days.  
He was doing it in the worst way possible; he didn't treat him like he wouldn't exist - that would have been the nice way - He treated him like Lip.

Once, Mickey was in the kitchen and just got something to drink. Ian, Debbie and Carl came into the kitchen to do the same since they were just outside.  
"Mickey, do you want to come outside with us?" Debbie asked.  
Mickey just looked from her to Ian while pouring soda into a cup for Carl, "No, better not." He said coldly.  
Ian rolled his eyes, "Come on, Mickey, you can come outside with us." Ian replied.  
Mickey just scoffed, "Yeah right, I'm not your babysitter, Gallagher, you too lazy to watch your own siblings?"  
Debbie and Carl looked confused from Ian to Mickey, of course they noticed Mickey treating Ian differently.

"Ian, what did you do to Mickey that he was mean to you?", Debbie asked when they were outside again.  
"Why would you think I did anything?"  
"He only ever is unfriendly to Lip, and Lip is always mean to him and talks badly about him. So if he's unfriendly to you now, you must have done something bad" Carl explained.  
Ian sighed, "Okay, maybe I said something stupid, but please don't tell Fiona or Lip, okay?"  
"What did you say to him?"  
"I'm not repeating it, just forget about it, it was stupid."

Another time Lip felt like provocating Mickey again and when Ian tried to tell him to shut up, Mickey only growled something at him and told both to fuck off before going up to his room, leaving the dinner to burn on the stove.

It's been a few days since Ian's birthday party. Ian's teachers were sick so school didn't start before 12 for him today.  
He was in the kitchen when Mickey got up and came downstairs in nothing but his tight briefs and a tank top, as usual.

"Hey Mick" Ian mumbled. Mickey just rolled his eyes and went to the fridge, "So, can we talk about this at some point or will you continue ignoring my ass?" 

Mickey just took his breakfast out of the fridge.  
Ian sighed and wanted to start his apology speech when Frank walked in.  
"Morning, baby boy" Frank practically drooled at the sight of Mickey in his tight underwear.

"Frank, please, I'm here too" Ian mumbled.  
"Ah, son, why aren't you in school?"  
"I'll go to school soon. Teacher is sick. Could you keep your perversions to yourself until then?"  
"The way I got it, this is still my kitchen", Frank shrugged and walked up to Mickey, who turned around to him.

Frank ran a hand down Mickeys body and whispered something naughty into his ear.  
Mickey grinned dirtily, but Ian could see that it was fake.  
"Sounds like fun"  
Frank groped Mickeys ass through his boxers and Ian wanted to throw up.

"Get dressed then", Frank said playfully.  
Mickey nodded and went to the kitchen table, he quickly took Ian's coffee from him and downed it, earning a pissy look from Ian. After putting the empty coffee cup down again, he went upstairs.

Ian bit his lip angrily.  
"So, what dirty shit did you plan now?", Ian growled.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Frank chuckled, "That's adult stuff, son."  
"I'm eighteen.", he reminded him.  
"Well, you want to come with us and find your own piece of fine ass? There are always singles of both genders on these parties."

"Sex party? It's not even noon!"  
"Some of us can't party all night, son. My friend is having his sex parties around this time, then we can head to the strip club afterwards. If Mickey behaves himself, I'll buy him a lap dance."

Ian bit his lip and tried his hardest to not yell at Frank to fucking leave his hands off his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

Ian stayed up until late that night to wait for Mickey and Frank to come home. He knew Mickey would only let Frank fuck him in Frank's bedroom, so Ian waited in Mickeys room, sitting on his bed. He desperately tried to not listen to his boyfriend and father moaning in the next room.

After an awfully long time, during which Ian almost threw up several times, Mickeys door finally opened and the Milkovich came in.

"The fuck are you doing here?"  
"Can we finally talk? Please? I know you're punishing me and it fucking kills me, Mickey."  
Mickey leaned against his door and sighed, "I'm tired Ian, okay? At those parties you're handed around like a joint. Can we do this another time?"  
"You refused to talk to me the last days, don't think I'm gonna leave this room and wait for the next opportunity."

Mickey rolled his eyes and went to his bathroom, "You're a stubborn little fucker, you know that?"  
"Yes I know."  
He heard Mickey brushing his teeth and probably splashing 5 litres of water into his face before he came back to the bedroom.

The Milkovich sat down on the bed next to Ian and looked at him.  
"I'm sorry for what I've said." Ian said and took a deep breath, "I know that you do everything you do because you have to. I know you don't have a choice when it comes to my dad because you need the money. And you have every right to be jealous, because I have choices and I did not stop Caleb from flirting with me. After our fight he even asked me to fuck him.... I sent him away, no worries. But I knew his intentions, and I didn't stop him along the way even though you were there. I'm sorry."

Mickey bit his bottom lip, "I hate this guy", he mumbled.  
Ian looked at him and nodded, "I didn't know... I didn't know what your dad was actually doing to your sister. I just realised that the other night. And yet I felt I was in the right to call you out on your jealousy because you have sex with Frank. But the reason you have to do that is even worse than I imagined. I'm so sorry for saying all this bullshit without... without knowing the story."

Mickey nodded, he hated this topic. He didn't want to talk about what his dad did. He didn't want to talk about his family, about the horrors of his home, about his life.  
"It's okay" he mumbled, "I forgive you, just, let's not talk about it, please."

Ian licked his bottom lip, "Did you ever talk about it? With anyone?"  
Mickey shrugged, "No, not even Svet. Mandy isn't even willing to talk about it herself. She said, it's not a big deal... it's happening since she was 12, not a big deal... And I never noticed..."

Ian put an arm around his boyfriend, "That's not your fault. You know that, right?"  
"I mean, it's not like I could have done anything to help her, but the thought that this happened and I didn't even notice? I feel fucking guilty" he shrugged, "But honestly, I actually don't want to talk about it. After all, it's none of your business or Svet's business. My family is fucked up... And I just, I never wanted to tell you much about my family because I didn't want you to know how fucked up we actually are. How fucked up I must be if I come from that."

"You're not fucked up" Ian mumbled, "You're a good person. Best I've ever met."   
Mickey shook his head and turned in his arms to look up at him properly.  
"I'm glad that I have you", he mumbled, "I'm not sure if I could make this shit without you. You make me happy when nothing else does."

Ian smiled softly at him and kissed him gently. He pushed him down on the mattress and got behind him, cuddling into him from behind, making him feel warm and protected. The Gallagher pulled the blanket over the both of them and kissed Mickeys neck as good night, and Mickey hummed the lullaby

~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\

A few days later, Mickey was in the kitchen with Carl, Debbie and Liam again.  
The toddler sat on the kitchen counter and Mickey had to stop him from touching the hot stove several times.

Debbie and Carl wanted to cook with him again.  
"Are you and Ian okay again?" Debbie asked.  
"What do you mean, me and Ian?" Mickey asked concerned.  
"You were mean to him the other day and you are only mean to people that are mean to you, like Lip."  
"Oh, yeah, no, it was nothing. We talked it out. Ian isn't as bad as Lip."

"Lip is actually nice, he just doesn't like you."  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "I don't care if he likes me or not. Liam, I said don't touch! Or you are not allowed to sit up there anymore."  
Liam just giggled at him and Mickey gave him a plastic spoon so Liam could make music and was distracted from the stove.

"Mickey, can I ask you something?" Carl asked.  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Are your mom and dad married?"  
"My mom and dad?"  
Carl nodded, "Our mom and dad are still married but Mom always runs away. But if you are married you should be together, right?"

Mickey bit his bottom lip. He and his family really weren't a good example for marriage.  
"I guess so. But every couple and every family is different. I wouldn't compare my parents to yours. But yeah, they got married. But they had to wait some years until my mom was eighteen so they could get married."

"Why?"  
"Because you can't marry when you're under eighteen, so all my older brothers were already born when they got married."  
"Your mom had your brothers when she was under eighteen? How many brothers do you have?"

Mickey swallowed and cleared his throat, "Three" he mumbled the number not really sure which number he should say until he already said it, "But my dad was already an adult and had his own house and all that. And he wanted sons, you know, to keep the family alive and all that shit. So he kept my mom around, had children with her and married her."  
Debbie nodded. 

Mickey was glad that he could close the topic without having to explain that his dad beat his mother black and blue every other day.  
But in the next second Lip came storming into the kitchen aggresivly and started yelling at Mickey.

"How dare you to tell such stories? Are you completely fucking mental?!"  
It took Fiona and Ian around two seconds to follow Lips yelling into the kitchen.

"Why the fuck are you coming for me again? I didn't do anything, just answered a fucking question!"  
"You fucking irresponsible bastard! You're setting a bad example for them, by telling this Story like it's somehow okay to live like this!"

"Well my mom is fucking dead so it's obviously not the right path to go down, you prick!" Mickey yelled back. He was always getting emotional when it came to his mom and that wasn't good. Ian stood behind Lip and helplessly looked at Mickey, he knew that the mom-topic wasn't easy for him and he wanted to help him somehow, but Lip just kept firing back at him like a maniac.

Lip came closer to him until he stood uncomfortably close to Mickey.  
"You're just telling them that story to make it seem okay if a grown up has sex with a minor and knocks them up because you fuck-ups from the Southside are sick bastards all together that spend their fucking free time grooming and raping little children!" He yelled at his face.

Ian knew immediately that Lip had gone one step to far now. 

Suddenly Mickey punched him with his fist right in the face, so hard that Lip immediately fell to the kitchen ground.  
"I'm not my fucking dad!" He yelled at him and Ian could hear the pain in his voice.

Fiona and the others were shocked speechless and Mickey seemed to notice just now that he just revealed that secret to the rest of the Gallaghers. Shame and disgust was bluntly on his face when he quickly stormed upstairs.


	18. Joey's Place

The tension in the house was almost unbearable.  
Mickey and Lip couldn't even be in one room together anymore.  
The Milkovich was angry at himself for pretty much telling everyone what his father did, but he was even angrier at Lip. Months of the guys provocations drove him to the edge but accusing Mickey of being a fucking child molester was too much.

Fiona couldn't tell who she was angrier with: Lip or Mickey.  
She could see Mickeys point, Lip crossed too many lines and it was just enough at some point - but that didn't give Mickey the right to hit him, in her opinion.

She didn't care if he was from the south side and if it was normal there, and she told him so, loudly.  
Mickey couldn't care less, he didn't owe Fiona anything, not even the excuse of being raised in the south side.

Ian was angry at Lip as well, he hasn't talked to him in three days, not sure what he should say. But after bottling up his anger for three days, he finally barged into his brothers room.

"Ian, what the fuck?" Lip flinched when his door opened so hastily, "I thought you were that parasite trying to kill me!"  
Ian closed his door.  
"He would be fucking right to try! Fucking hell, Lip, why couldn't you just leave him alone? Why is that asking for too much?"

"Hello? He hit me! He broke my damn nose, I'm the victim here."  
"Are you? He didn't do anything, and you just kept calling him names and provoking him until you went too far, and he snapped."

"That just proofs that I was right from the beginning: he is a fucking greedy hood rat with no respect or consciousness!"

"He is a good guy, why can't you just accept that? Leave him the fuck alone! I like him a lot and I want him to stay around!"  
"You lost your fucking mind, Ian! He's violent! What if you do something stupid one day and then he's gonna beat you up! That's the kind of guy who's gonna abuse their partners!"

"He's not! He is not like his father. He would never do anything to me, he is a good boyfriend and a good big brother, in contrast to you!"  
"I'm just trying to protect you!"  
"Well, stop it! I don't need your protection! Not from him."

Lip took a deep breath and looked at him.  
"Ian, he is not your boyfriend. He is not the fucking love of your life. He is a random guy our dad fucks. If we wouldn't have money, he wouldn't even be here."  
"He just tries to help his sister! He doesn't want any money from me. He never asked me for money."

"Yeah, because you were 17. Now you're 18 and have access to all your bank accounts. He's gonna ask for that money sooner than later."

"No!" Ian said sternly, "You stupid bastard just don't want to understand it! He's nice and a good person. And I'm gonna stay with him and be together with him even after he got all the money he needs and can leave. And you will fucking destroy those photos and all the evidence that you have. You will not tell Frank anything, I fucking... I beg you, Lip. Just destroy it. If Mickey would find out I hooked up with him in the first place because of your plan to have him kicked out, he would leave me forever."

Lip scoffed.  
"Lip, destroy them! Do it for me, as my big brother."  
"As your big brother it's my job to look out for you and make sure you don't end up with someone like Mickey."

Ian came closer until he stood right in front of him, "Destroy them. All of it.", he growled, "If Mickey finds out about this, I will break more than just your nose."

"See what he's doing? He's bringing you up against me and makes it seem okay that he hit me!"  
"No, it's just you, who brings me up against you! I asked you to stop and let him alone a million fucking times and you just can't stop. You're the only one who drives me away from you. I can't trust you anymore or tell you anything anymore, because I have to fear, that you tell Frank about it every time. It's your fault, and you will leave him alone!"

Ian stormed out of the room again before Lip could make it even worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian sat in his room, trying to concentrate on his homework. It was a warm Saturday and currently Lip and the younger siblings were in the park.  
Usually, Ian would take the opportunity and bend Mickey over his desk to fuck him instead of doing homework. But Mickey had been out with Frank the night before and hadn't been up yet when Ian sat down with his homework.

Someone knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?"  
Ian looked up and saw Mickey standing by the door, he hit his lip and looked at him nervously.

"Hey, Mick, since when are you up?"  
"A while" he shrugged, "Just didn't bother getting out of bed."  
"Are you alright?"

"Are you busy right now?" Mickey ignored his question.  
"Homework. But I technically could do that later or tomorrow, if you want to use the time for something else" he winked at him.

Mickey bit his bottom lip, "Just... that date we talked about, for your birthday..."  
"Oh", Ian smiled he had almost forgotten about that, "You mean now?"  
"I mean, we don't have to, if you don't want-" he said quickly, obviously nervous, but Ian got up from his chair and took his phone.  
"I'll just ask Fiona to cover for us."

Mickey nodded.  
The two boys went downstairs. Fiona sat in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, Fi, could you do me a favour?"  
Fiona sighed and paused the TV, "What did you do this time?"  
"Nothing. Mick and I want to go out, could you cover for us? Tell Dad, Mick's out to meet up with his sister and I'm... as if he would give a fuck where I am, just somewhere else."  
Fiona looked from her brother to Mickey.  
"And where are you actually going?"

Ian looked at Mickey.  
"None of your business" Mickey just said.  
Ian looked back to his sister and smiled, " It's my birthday present."  
"Your birthday was weeks ago."  
"It needed to be warmer. Could we get a move on now?" Mickey asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'll cover for you" Fiona rolled her eyes, "Just come back in one piece."  
"Thanks, Fi."

Ian grinned and a few minutes later they left the house.

"So, where are we going?" Ian asked excitedly.  
Mickey hesitated.  
"I, uh, I want to show you something. A place that's very personal and important to me. In the south side."

Ian stopped and looked at him surprised.  
"What?" Mickey asked confused.  
"You want to let me into your life and show me something personal and important?"  
Mickey shrugged, "That what you're always talking about, isn't it? I wanted to do it for some time, but I needed the right moment. You know, it's not easy for me... trusting people, telling you stuff about my past and family."  
Ian smiled at him softly and pulled him in for a soft kiss.  
"I'm so grateful that you do this. I'm glad, that you trust me."  
Mickey looked at him with honest eyes, "I do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They took the L to the Southside since the car would draw too much attention to them.  
While Ian insisted on holding Mickeys Hand while they walked from the house to the station, Mickey forbade him any gay behaviour while in the south side- too risky.

The further they got to the south side and Mickeys home the more nervous the Milkovich got.

"I've never seen you like this before." Ian mumbled, "Hey, you don't have to show me if you aren't ready."  
"No, I want you to know about it... everything's kinda fucked and tense right now at your place, with Frank and Lip. This is how I show you... how much I appreciate you", Mickey made sure no one else could hear them, but still stopped himself from using the word 'feelings', "next one is our stop"

They got out of the L and Mickey wordlessly started walking, Ian followed him.  
Ian noticed that they went further away from the houses where people still lived.

"Mick? Can I hold your hand now? No one is around"  
Mickey shook his head, " Just because you don't see anyone doesn't mean that no one could see us. This is still the south side, we could be shot just for walking too closely by each other."

"Where are we going? Here are just abandoned buildings."  
"Exactly." Mickey smiled at him and eventually stopped in front of one of the old, abandoned buildings.

Ian raised his eyebrows and looked from the building to Mickey.  
"You weren't raised here, right?"  
"No" Mickey smiled, "We call it Joeys place. Come with me, be careful where you step."

He walked inside the building, Ian was confused but followed him.  
Mickey warned him about all the dangerous traps and unstable stairs until they reached the top.

They climbed the last stairs to the roof of the building where they finally stopped.

"You alright Gallagher?" Mickey chuckled.  
"Just glad I survived that", Ian mumbled.

Ian looked around the rooftop while Mickey got a blanket out of his backpack and spread it out on the ground.

At first it just seemed like every other abandoned building to Ian, but suddenly he noticed something not far from where they were standing.

A wooden cross and small, colourful glasses and candles around it.

Ian looked back to Mickey who, next to beer and the blanket also got a candle out of his backpack.  
Ian watched his boyfriend placing the candle in one of the glasses and lighting it, before going back to the blanket and sitting down.

Ian hesitated before he sat down next to him.  
"Mick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If this is Joey's place... who is Joey?"

"I knew that question would come" Mickey sighed and took a beer, " He was my brother.", he mumbled eventually.

Ian looked from him to the small cross.  
"With him we would have been six siblings, like you. He was the oldest. Joey, Jamie, Colin, Iggy, me and Mandy."  
"You brought me here to tell me the story about him, right?"

Mickey nodded, "It's the most on trust and feelings I could ever show you. But I don't have to tell you, if you don't want to hear it. It's not exactly a happy story."

Ian took his hand, " Tell me about him."  
Mickey smiled.

"I can barely remember him. But he was, undoubtedly, the bravest Milkovich that ever lived. When I was three, our mom was in hospital. I'm not sure why, maybe because of dad. Jamie insists, that she was in a psych ward, but dad would always hit him when he brought it up... so it's probably true. However, ... When mom was not around Dad would direct all his anger on us, since mom wasn't there to take most of the beatings. Also, dad was, in his own way, upset mom was in the hospital, and maybe he was even scared - not that I think he's capable of so many emotions at once... However, Joey decided he needed to keep us safe. So, he brought us here." Mickey smiled and looked up at the sky.

"He brought us here and told us we would camp here, as an adventure. He of course had to go back to the house now and again to bring us food and stuff. Mandy was barely a year old to that time. Joey kept us safe. Like I said, I can't remember it so well, but when Jamie sometimes talked about it, he mentioned how severely hurt Joey sometimes was when he came back to us."

"For how long did you stay here?" Ian asked. He couldn't imagine five children, one three and one only one year old, living here in this ruin.

"Two weeks, maybe three." Mickey shrugged, "One evening Joey didn't come back to us. When he wasn't back the second evening, Jamie decided we should go home and look. He was the second oldest, after him came Colin, but he was only six and Jamie didn't want to leave him alone with us, also because Colin wouldn't know the way back. So, we went back home." Mickey sighed, "Dad was drunk and passed out on the couch."

"And Joey?"  
Mickey bit his lip and looked towards the cross, "He lay in our room... dead. Dad told us later, that Joey wouldn't tell him where he hid us, so he punished him. He said.... He said, it wasn't his fault that the boy wasn't man enough to take the punishment. Joey died because he wouldn't say where we are so we would be save. Our mom came back the next day. She cried for a whole week while dad and my uncles framed a neighbour for Joeys murder."

Mickey looked down at the blanket.  
"It may sound weird, but since then this place... It's kinda holy for us. It's our save heaven, we always came here when we needed to hide, when Dad was especially angry or drunk. It's the only place we feel calm and protected. None of us ever took another person up here."

Ian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a comforting cuddle.  
Mickey leaned against him, exhaling deeply.

"I'm so sorry, Mickey."  
"It's okay... I can barely remember him, and it was 17 years ago, so..."  
Ian shook his head and held him close, he rubbed his arm and he could feel Mickey getting calmer in his arms. Mickey closed his eyes, he felt even more protected in Ian's arms.

"I love you" Ian mumbled after a few minutes.

Mickey opened his eyes again. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly. He leaned away from him just a bit to be able to look at his face.

It was the first time Ian had said this, it was the first time someone ever said those words to him - except maybe his mother 12 years ago in Ukrainian, or Svetlana.

He looked at him.  
Every time he looked at him it caught him a bit off guard how beautiful his boyfriend was, how hot and sexy and cute all at the same time. He could never get enough of his bright grin and wide smile and his soft voice that he sometimes used on him.  
He didn't want to be away from him, ever again, he wanted to be with him and no one else every second of every day.  
He loved him too.

Mickey opened his mouth to tell him exactly that, Ian stopped him.  
"Don't say anything right now. I just wanted to get that off my chest.", he mumbled, partly because he was scared Mickey wouldn't love him back, partly because he didn't want Mickey to say he loved him too, while Ian had in the back of his mind, that they were only together because Ian participated in Lips plan to get Mickey thrown out of the house.

So, Mickey just smiled and kissed him instead. He kissed him and put all the love he felt into that kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey didn't exactly feel like having sex on that rooftop after all the emotional talk and the memorial for his brother right next to them. They stayed there the afternoon though, just kissing and drinking and enjoying to be together.

Now they were at Ian's house again. After they had dinner Ian sneaked back into Mickeys room. Earlier that evening Frank had asked Mickey to go with him to another bar, but Mickey claimed to have a headache from being around his annoying sister all day long and talked himself out of it.

Ian was balls deep inside of Mickey and came down from his high. Mickey breathed heavily, cum had shot up to his chest where Ian teasingly kissed the drops away. Mickey chuckled and unhooked his legs around Ian's hips.

The Gallagher pulled himself out of the Milkovich and lay down next to him, grinning widely.

"Fuck that was good"  
Mickey agreed and hissed when he felt Ian's cum leaking out of his ass.  
The Milkovich took a tissue and cleaned himself up a bit.

When they both lay side by side again, Ian rolled on his side to cuddle into the smaller man, placing his head on Mickeys shoulder.

"I thought a lot about our situation" he mumbled eventually, "You, me, Frank, the money, Lip. How long... how long will it take you to have all the money you need together and leave me?"

Mickey licked over his bottom lip.  
"I'm almost good to go" he admitted, "I have to admit... I feel fucking guilty, because... I've been hesitating, taking it slow and not asking Frank for more and more or stealing from him the way I usually do... and that just because I don't want to leave you. But Mandy's safety is more important, so as soon as I have everything I need, I'm gone. I'm sorry"

"No need to apologise, you're right. I also feel bad... Lip said something to me that made me think. Since I'm 18 now I have free access to all my money, college funds and all that shit, money Frank puts on our accounts every month or so, we get complete access to all that money at age 18. Since my birthday I could have just given you the money you need.... But I didn't, because I don't want to see you leaving.", he admitted.

Mickey smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"I don't want your money, Ian. That's not the kind of relationship we have."

Ian smiled fondly and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that came from the Milkovich's body. He wished, Lip could hear Mickey saying that.

"I could come with you" Ian said suddenly.  
"What?"

Ian sat up and looked at him  
"We take my money, Lips car, get Mandy in the middle of the night and just run away. You could get her out immediately, wouldn't have to worry about money, wouldn't have to touch Frank ever again... we could stay together."

Mickey bit his bottom lip.  
"Actually, I thought about that too. But I would never ask you to leave your family."  
"I want to be with you, not with my siblings. They will be alright, I can text them whenever, come back and see them and so on. I couldn't do that with you if you run away and cut all lines. I want you to be able to leave Frank behind and rescue your sister and I want to stay with you. Let me come with you."

Mickey looked up at him.  
"Do you really mean it?"  
"Yes, I really mean it" he insisted.  
"Because nothing would make me happier than to keep Mandy safe and keep you by my side."

Ian smiled and leaned down to kiss him.  
"So, we really do it? I come with you?"  
"Yes, please come with us, Ian" Mickey whispered.  
Ian smiled and ran a hand through Mickeys hair.  
"On Friday the brewery has an important event, Frank and all the others will be there. I say I'm sick and you say, going to this kind of event, isn't good for the brewery's reputation or that you just don't want to, some shit. And then we just leave, get your sister and go somewhere nice, where your dad will never find us."

Mickey looked up at him and it felt like something heavy was just lifted off his shoulders.  
"Friday", he nodded and kissed him, Friday we'll run away" 


	19. His worst nightmare

Mickey zipped his duffle bag up. It was Thursday. He already got all his stuff together to run away with Ian on Friday.

He smiled and left the room again. He had promised Carl, Debbie and Liam to go to the park with them. Since he was going to leave soon, he was a little more willing to be nice to the children.

"Mickey mouse!" Liam exclaimed as soon as he saw Mickey and raised his arms at him, "Flying Rockstar?"  
"You want to play flying Rockstar?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay, we can fly the way to the park if you want", he smiled and picked the toddler up.

He made sure the other two had enough jackets on before they left the house.

Lip watched them leaving with crossed arms in front of his chest.  
Ian came down the stairs.

"Your lover just left with the kids."  
"I know they go to the playground in the park."  
"He did it without making a bitchy comment.", he noticed.  
"He's just in a good mood."  
"So are you, it seems" Lip mumbled.  
Ian just grinned and shrugged and went into the kitchen.

The older Gallagher bit his bottom lip and quickly ran upstairs. He looked at Ian's door. Why were both the boys so damn happy the last week?  
He had noticed it on more than one occasion and so did Fiona.

Ian came back upstairs and went into his room, grinning and whistling.  
Lip looked after him and an instinct following went into Mickeys room.

When he and Ian had the plan to trap Mickey, record him and snitch to their dad, he had put a camera into the room and a voice recorder under the bed. Ian had shut both off after some time, shortly after he and Mickey got together.

Lip lay down on the ground and looked under the bed. He took the voice recorder from the bed and looked at it confused.  
It was on.  
That didn't make sense. The last time he checked it, it was off, and he didn't turn it back on.

He took the voice recorder and the camera he had hidden between books (following an instinct that Mickey would never pick up a book) and went back into his room.

He played the recording and was surprised when the first thing he heard was his own mother speaking.

_"Oh, a voice recorder", Monica giggled, "Dirty Boy, Lip, you listen in on the boy jacking off?"_

Lip got angry at the sound of her voice. He fast forward to more recent recordings.

_"Are you okay, Mick?", it was Ian's voice, "Fiona swore, she won't tell Frank, it's all good."_  
_"It's not all good, Gallagher. We need to be more careful, that could have been your dad or your brother walking in on us as well. Imagine, if Lip knew what is going on between us, he would tell Frank immediately just so he would kick me out."_  
_Ian sighed._  
_"Yeah, I guess he would. He's an asshole, he doesn't know you. But it was Fi, not Lip. And Fi has enough brain cells to see that you're a good man. She won't tell and Lip and Frank won't find out either. Everything's still fine, Mickey. Come here"_

Lip heard how Mickey walked over to Ian, who apparently sat on the bed, and after a moment he heard soft kissing sounds.

Lip was confused, Fiona knew about this all along? Fiona walked in on Mickey and Ian fucking and just... kept quiet about it?  
Lip started to feel guilty for treating Ian and Mickeys relationship so badly the whole time. They really seemed to like each other a lot.  
He fast forward again to the most recent recording.

_"I don't want your money, Ian. That's not the kind of relationship we have."_

Lip sighed. This just proofed what Ian had said all along... maybe Mickey was good for Ian, maybe-

_"I could come with you"_

Lips thoughts stopped immediately.  
Did his brother just really say that? Did Ian say he could come with Mickey? But to where? Why?

The Gallagher kept listening in shock to how his little brother made plans to run away with the south side thug, the dirty slut, the parasite who tricked people like Frank to get their money.  
He wanted to run away with him!

"Friday we'll run away."

Friday. That was fucking tomorrow! This couldn't be true, Ian couldn't.... Lip suddenly realised that this must be the reason why Ian and Mickey were so happy the whole time.  
They planned to run away, with Mickeys sister for some reason, Ian would leave. He would just leave his family and his life behind for some good-for-nothing thug!

Lip couldn't let that happen!

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~••

Thursday

Mickey just left the house with the kids to watch them play at the playground in the park, like he did often.

Lip was pacing around in his room.  
This was right, wasn't it? He had to do this.

He took the recording and pictures and stills from the recorded videos.  
He left his room, checking the hallway for Ian.

He would prefer his little brother not seeing him and knowing what he was about to do.

Ian wouldn't understand it. He wouldn't understand that Lip did the right thing here.  
He had to tell Frank, He had to stop them from leaving.  
Ian was about to throw his whole life away for some hood rat with a big ass.

He passed Ian's room, Mickeys room until he got to Frank's.  
He sighed and went in.

Frank was on the phone with someone, he just glanced at Lip and went on with the phone call.  
After several minutes he hung up and looked at his soon.

"What do you want?"  
"There is something you should know" he said in a serious tone.  
"And what would that be?"  
"Your boytoy fucks Ian."

Frank looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Lip tossed the evidence on the bed.  
"See, it's going on for almost a year now! They fuck whenever you are out of the house." He spread the photos over the bed.

Ian and Mickey fucking for the first time in Mickeys bed. Sharing soft kisses, Ian holding Mickey, Mickey smiling at him in a way that made even Lip jealous.

Frank looked at them rather unimpressed.

"And then there is this", he held up the voice recorder, "He said some interesting things about you."  
Lip grinned and played the recordings that he cut together.

_"Yeah. But... but you're with my dad"_  
_"And? You think I like being fucked by old geriatric fucks?"_

_"I hate every second of it, believe me. Especially when it came to both Frank and Monica. It was disgusting"_

_"I don't know how long I can do this Svet, I thought I was used to be treated like this, but when I'm with Ian, he treats me good and I actually want to be with him. Then Frank drags me to those parties and into these clubs and rents me to his friends... it's just disgusting. Sometimes I think, I have to puke if I have to touch him once again in my life."_

Lip had found a lot of these conversations, he guessed they were phone calls between Mickey and a friend. He had to admit, hearing how Mickey talked about Ian, made him almost reconsider... But he just couldn't let Ian throw his life away for someone like Mickey.

"He makes fun of you, he hates you, he thinks you're disgusting, so he fucks your son! You need to throw that little parasite out! He's just after the money, he seduced Ian to get his hands on his money!"

Frank looked at the pictures of Ian and Mickey.  
Maybe he was supposed to feel betrayed right now...  
Frank looked at Lip.

"Of course, he fucks me for the money and not the goodness of his heart", he said, "But tell me, son, where do you have these pictures from. What did you do to the boy? Did you set him up? Did you sink that low?"

Lip stared at him.  
His father just found out that he set Mickey up within a split second. That it was his plan.

In Lips mind, Frank was a stupid, useless alcoholic. He sometimes forgot that the Gallagher father was actually a smart man. After all, had he build up a business out of nothing before he became a useless alcoholic.

"Was Ian part of your little plan?"  
Lip rolled his eyes, "alright, yeah, fuck it. I asked Ian to fuck him in his bed, so you would throw Mickey out. But they started a whole ass affair! It's time to kick Mickey back to where he belongs!"  
"Lip Gallagher", he shook his head, "if you haven't been born rich, you would be just like him, but you would feel too entitled and good to work like he does. Because that's how you are: a spoiled kid who thinks he deserves the world while he never worked for a penny himself. Without my money, you would have to work way harder to get into a college, but you wouldn't even do that! When Mickey comes home, send him to my room. Now get out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey was on the playground with the kids he held Liam high up in the air and let him fly around.  
Liam giggled "Flying Rockstar!"

Mickey laughed.  
He spun around himself and let Liam fly in a circle.

"Okay, Rockstar, break time. Go play with Debbie and Carl, alright?"  
"Snack!" Liam exclaimed.  
"You want a snack? Okay, let's see what I've got" they went to the bench Mickey had placed their stuff.

When he started going to the park with the kids, he had just watched them play or was on his phone. He really just made sure they wouldn't die. By now, the kids had kind of a place on his heart and he actually played with them sometimes, especially Liam.

On the bench sat another woman now. Mickey didn't see her before but started grinning when he saw her. Svetlana.

"Svet! What are you doing here?" He smiled.  
"Was around. Saw you with kids." She got up and hugged him.  
"Around?" Mickey smirked.  
"Work" she shrugged.

They sat down on the bench and Mickey looked through the one backpack the kids brought for some snack.  
"And who are you?" Svetlana asked the toddler that looked at Mickey expectantly, waiting for his snack.

"That's Liam" Mickey said, "Ian's brother."  
"Brother? He is black."  
Mickey shrugged, "The mother is a whore maybe that's the reason."

Mickey found something for Liam and gave him his snack. Of course, that caused the other Gallaghers to come over as well.  
"Who are you?" Debbie asked Svetlana.  
"Svetlana. I'm Mikhailo's friend" she smirked at Mickey.  
"You're from the south side too?" Carl asked with big eyes.  
"I live there. I am from Russia."  
"Russia? Cool, do you know any Russian spies?" He asked excitedly.

Svetlana waved him to her until Carl stood close in front of her.  
"I am a Russian spy myself" she said lowly and Carl's eyes sparkled at the words. Svetlana lay her finger on her lips as sign to not tell anyone. Carl mimicked the gesture.

"Okay, now go playing, alright? We go back to the house soon.", Mickey sent them away. Debbie took Liam's hand and Carl went after them looking back at Svetlana again and again.

"So, why are you here?"  
"Am I not allowed to want to see my baby before he takes off?"  
Mickey smiled sadly and sighed.  
"You leave tomorrow night?"  
Mickey nodded, "Yeah. Everything is prepared. Leaving you will be the hardest thing though."  
"At least you rescue Mandy. And take orange boy with you."  
Mickey nodded "I'm so glad I can take him with me."

Svetlana smiled, "You like him a lot."  
Mickey sighed, "I think I love him, Svet. Think I'm in fucking love with the boy."  
"Love?"  
Mickey nodded and bit his bottom lip, "It scares me shitless. The fuck do I know about love, right? What if... what if we run away and then he notices that this kind of life just isn't for him after all? That I'm not enough?"

Svetlana rolled her eyes, "Then he is idiot and does not deserve you."  
"But I love him... it would fucking wreck me if he left... and honestly, I hate that he has that kind of power over me."

"I told you, love is a stupid concept. Now you have to hope that he doesn't break heart."  
Mickey sighed and leaned against her, "I love you too", he whispered.  
"I know you do baby, I love you too. When you are settled, I come visit you and Mandy. And if orange boy hurts you, I will kill him."  
Mickey just nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, mentally saying goodbye to his best friend and old life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey and the kids came back to the house and Lip was already waiting for them.  
The Gallagher had a smug grin on his face.  
He had thought about his fathers words, but in the end – fuck that bastard!  
Who did Frank thought he was to say such bullshit? He was a drunk! Lip tried to make something better out of himself! He will go to fucking college! And right now, he seemed to be the only one who cared that Ian was about to run away with a dirty, materialistic parasite!

Mickey only rolled his eyes when he saw Lip.  
"Frank wants to talk to you. Said I should send you up into his room."

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him. Frank had never sent one of his kids to get him before.  
He just shrugged it off and went upstairs, not even bothering to take jacket and shoes off, since Frank would now either undress him anyways or take him out to a bar or a party, so he needed the shoes.

Mickey came into Franks room.  
"The busted Lip said, you wanted to see me."  
Frank nodded. Mickey noticed some photos were lying on the bed.  
"Come over here, I want to show you something."

Mickey came over and looked at the photos.  
He took a surprised step back.  
"What the...", he whispered.

"Listen, Mickey, I know I said, you shouldn't start anything with my sons. But after all, hey, I don't care. I'm not mad that you want to be with Ian rather than with me, I'm not a genius, but I'm pretty aware that you're just here because of the money.", Frank said calmly.  
Mickey barely registered the words. Too much panic and confusion were clogging up his mind.

"But I want you to know, that my sons... well I might have done a lot of wrongs while raising them. I guess, it was even more Fiona than me who raised them. Ian is a good boy... but his intentions towards you... maybe you shouldn't be so sure of them."

Mickey looked at him. He didn't understand what Frank was talking about, but he somehow didn't like it at all.  
"What do you mean?", he asked coldly.  
"The way I understood it earlier, when Lip came strutting in here smugly dumping this so-called evidence on my bed, they set you up. Ian seduced you, so they could snitch to me and I would throw you out."

Mickey's mind stopped working for a moment.

Ian did what?  
Ian.... Used him? Set him up?  
How was this possible?

Mickey could feel his stomach turning and heart wrenching. He could have puked his guts out over the pictures.  
He needed to sit down.

"Ian set me up?", he asked.

In contrast to Frank, Mickey felt betrayed. He felt betrayed and stupid and naïve. He looked at the pictures. The evidence was clear.  
That day that Ian came into his room to finally act on their mutual pining, it was a set-up.  
The brothers must have hidden a camera somewhere in his room.

Was it all a lie?  
All just a lie?  
That Ian loved him and wanted to come with him and wanted to give him the money and be together with him? What was real at all?

In all his years of being abused and hit by his dad and abused and used by old, perverted men, he had never felt this awful.  
He had never felt this used and dirty and dumb.  
He had never felt this worthless.

It was a set-up, a con. It was a joke and a game for Ian and Lip.  
His whole life was a joke and a lie.

Love.

That slow realisation nearly suffocated him.  
How did this guy, this boy, dare to try to break him like this?

He showed him Joey's place!  
The holy place that had been Mickey safe heaven was now polluted by the ginger Gallagher.

And that thought was too much.  
No one had ever taken a not-Milkovich up there. Gallagher had been the first to see Joey's place. Ian had told him that he loved him!  
That was too much.  
All that for a lie. Not with Mickey.

The Milkovich got up from the bed again. Rage was pumping through his veins.

"Mickey?", Frank asked, sounding almost concerned.

Mickey didn't answer, he took a handful of the pictures and left the room. He stormed into Ian's room, threw the door against the wall.  
Ian sat at his desk and jumped surprised.

"Mickey?", he asked and sighed relieved.

"You fucking bastard!", Mickey growled.  
Ian barely had time to register that Mickey moved, when he was already pressed against the wall. Mickey's hand tightly around his throat.

"Mick!", he gasped, so Mickey choked him tighter.

"Was it all a lie?", he yelled at him, "All a scam? Every fucking word that came out of your whore mouth?"  
Fear was written in Ian's eyes, he didn't understand what was happening. He tried to pull Mickey's hand away from his throat.

Mickey loosened his grip, and pushed him against the wall again, so Ian banged against the wall with the back of his head. The Milkovich threw the pictures into Ian's face.  
Ian stared at the pictures that fell to the ground and now panic was bluntly on his face.  
"No! Mick, please it's not what you think!"  
"I don't believe you. This looks pretty fucking clear to me! You and your braindead brother set me up! All this time, you just wanted me out of the house, that's the only reason you ever fucked me in the first place!"

Ian shook his head violently and begged Mickey to listen. But Mickey choked him again, pressing him against the wall and both knew that he had enough anger in him to kill Ian right now.

Ian was panicking, he wanted to explain, he wanted Mickey to listen! He loved Mickey, he had to know this! He wasn't so afraid Mickey could kill him, he was just afraid Mickey could kill him before he could explain that it wasn't all a lie.

But then, something strange happened. 

Mickey cried.  
A single, salty tear slipped out of his eye and ran down his face. All of a sudden there wasn't anger and rage, there was pain on his face and in his voice.  
Endless pain that no one could ever make up to him. The whole pain of his childhood, his mother and brother dying, his sister being abused, he himself being abused, Ian's betrayal – it all came together in a single sentence that shook Ian to the core.

_"You made me fall in love with you"  
_

Then a hard punch landed in his face, Ian was released and his body fell to the ground, while Mickey ran out.

Ian coughed and spat and groaned in pain, but he got up.  
He pulled himself up with the chair and started stumbling and running after Mickey.  
"Mickey!", he tried to scream but his voice was just a raspy nothing.

He stumbled down the stairs, the main door was open, Lip stood by the door.  
"Ian!", he called him and tried to stop him, "Ian, what happened to your face?"

Ian had no time for his brother, he pushed him away and ran out the door.  
"Mick!"  
He could see him down the street running away from him and the Gallagher house, as if he was running from his worst nightmare.

Ian was running after him. Behind him he could hear Fiona calling his name.  
But before he could even get close to reaching him, Mickey flagged down a random car and was speeding away, away from Ian, right in front of his eyes.

Seeing him leave like this was the final straw.  
Ian broke down.  
He just broke down in the middle of the way. He sat there and then he cried.  
He screamed Mickeys name in his raspy voice and cried until Fiona reached him. She fell down next to him and pulled him into her arms.

"Ian! Oh my god, what happened? What did Mickey do, where is he going?", she asked hastily, shocked to see her brothers bruised up face and bruises around his throat even.  
"He's gone, Fi! He's...", he sobs, "It's all my fault"


	20. Don't do this

The Gallagher siblings stood in front of Ian's door.  
The Ginger lay in bed, the room was dark. The blanket pulled up to his chin. He didn't move, didn't speak.  
He just lay there.

His throat still hurt, dark bruises in the form of handprints went all around his neck. His eye was swollen and had an unhealthy blue-green colour, there was a cut on his cheek.

For the millionth time in the last two or three days, he called Mickey.  
And just like all the other times, there was no reply. He didn't even get through, Mickey had blocked his number.  
No matter how often he texted or called, Mickey wouldn't even notice.

After the first day of lying around depressed like this, Fiona tried to coax him out of bed.

"Ian, I made breakfast", she said softly and sat down on his bed, she stroked through his hair.  
Ian just kept staring at his phone.  
"Ian, you have to eat something, you didn't even have dinner last night."  
"Go away" he just whispered.

Fiona left the room again.  
She went back to her siblings in the kitchen.  
"I'll try later again."  
"What's wrong with him?" Carl asked.  
Fiona sighed, "He's heartbroken, Carl.", she explained simply.

"Because Mickey is gone?" Debbie asked quietly.  
Fiona nodded.  
"Why did he leave?"  
"I don't know, Carl. Ian doesn't Tell me."

"Mickey mouse?", Liam asked.  
"I'm sorry, bean, Mickey mouse went back home."  
"But when will he come back?", Carl asked.  
Lip rolled his eyes, "He's not coming back. And that's good.", he just said angrily.

He hated that everyone was sad that Mickey was gone.  
They have never been sad when one of Frank's other toys left. What was so special about Mickey? Nothing!

Fiona glanced at him. She had noticed that Lip behaved off as well since Mickey was gone and Ian lay depressed in bed.

Frank came into the kitchen.  
"Good, breakfast is ready"  
Frank grinned and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Fiona, be so good and get me some coffee, yeah?"

Fiona crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"Hey Frank, do you know why Mickey left?"  
"Did he leave?"  
"Yes! After beating Ian up."  
Frank shrugged.

"Good to know how important We are to you" Lip scoffed.  
Frank looked at him smugly, "Well, whose fault is it that the boy freaked out and let his anger out on Ian? It's not mine."

Lip crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at his father coldly.  
"I have nothing to reproach myself for."  
"Of course you don't. That would go against your picture of yourself now, would it?"

Lip angrily got up from the table and left the kitchen.  
Frank shook his head, "Whatever went wrong there", he mumbled.  
"Bad parenting" Fiona stated.  
"Oh, don't blame yourself."

Fiona rolled her eyes and then went after Lip. She found him in one of the living rooms, he was pacing.

"Stupid fucking bastard, he brings all those parasites in here and now he thinks he can talk to me like that?"  
"Lip, what did you do?"  
Lip stopped pacing and looked at her, he bit his bottom lip.

"What did you do?", she repeated, "Is it your fault that Ian doesn't get out of bed anymore and looks like that?"  
"Hey, I didn't beat him up! Mickey did that! Because he's a violent animal! I've told you so since he moved in here!"  
"What did you do, Lip?!"

Lip sighed, "We set him up."  
"We?"  
"Fuck, Fiona, you know how we usually dealt with these guys and girls - Fuck them so they leave Frank or Frank throws them out. I asked Ian to seduce him, so we could film it and snitch to Frank so he would throw Mickey out! But the idiot had to fall in love or some shit!"

"So what, you told Mickey that Ian only slept with him because of that stupid plan?"  
"No... I told Frank. Frank must have told Mickey. And well, you saw how Mickey reacted! He could have killed Ian!"

"Oh, Lip! How could you?", Fiona ran her hands through her brown hair, "Mickey was always nice, he cooked for us, even though he didn't have to, he's been good with the kids, and Ian and him were in love!"  
"Bulshit! Mickey is just some parasite! Not someone to fall in love with! It's just a stupid teenage romance, he will get over it!"  
"You didn't see them together, Lip. The way they looked at each other, how soft Mickey got when he talked to him. I only needed to see them interact once like this and it was clear to me - Ian loves that boy and you pull that shit?"

"You don't get it, Fi! They wanted to run away! Ian wanted to leave and run away together with Mickey and his sister! Was I supposed to just let him do the biggest mistake of his life?"  
"And who are you to decide if it would have been a mistake? Fucks sake, phones exist, we still would have contact with him, even if they ran away! And if it wouldn't work out then Ian could just come back, but you can't just take this relationship away from them!"  
"It was for the best!"  
"Oh really? Go look at your brother and say that again!", Fiona hissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~\~\\\\\\\~~~~~~~

Debbie tried her luck with Ian on day two.  
She went into Ian's room with a sandwich.  
"Ian? You still didn't eat anything." She mumbled and put the plate down next to him on the bed.  
"Not hungry."

Debbie sighed, "I know you're sad, but Mickey wouldn't want you to not eat"  
Ian was sure, Mickey wouldn't care anymore if he ate or not.  
It reminded him on when his mom came back again and Mickey came up to his room to bring him his dinner, since he refused to come downstairs.

"Did Mickey hurt you like this?" Debbie whispered.  
Ian hid his face further in his pillow.

"I hurt him" he admitted after a few minutes of silence, "I hurt him, Debbie. It's my fault that he left and now...", he sobbed, "He won't ever come back."

Debbie didn't now what to answer to that, what to say. She only learned that her brother and Mickey had been a couple yesterday.

She just petted Ian's head.  
"Maybe he will forgive you."  
Ian just shook his head and pulled the blanket over his head.  
"Okay... but you need to eat though, Ian."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now it was the third day of this. No returned calls, the number was still blocked.  
Mickey was gone.

Ian's door opened and he heard little footsteps approaching.  
It didn't take long and Liam appeared in front of him.  
"Ian?", he reached his little hand out, "Play with me?"  
Ian just shook his head, "Play with Debbie."

"Mickey mouse? Mickey come back?", he put his head on Ian's bed.  
"Mickey read book.... play fly Rockstar... I want Mickey", he mumbled.

Ian sobbed and buried his head in the pillow.  
He wanted Mickey to come back too.

He heard another pair of feet coming in.  
"Liam, come play with Debbie or Carl", said Lip.

Lip, Ian didn't even need to ask anyone to know, it must have been all Lip' s fault. Lip gave Mickey the pictures, or maybe he gave them Frank.  
One way or another, Ian didn't want to see his brother.

He heard the door being closed and Lip coming over to the bed.

"Ian, I know, you're probably very mad at me right now, but believe me, it was for the best."

Ian didn't answer.  
"What was I supposed to do? Let you run away with him? He's just some... guy, Ian, not worth to throw your whole life away. Your education, your dreams! What about the army?"

Ian fisted the blanket in his hand   
"Maybe you think you love him, but there are 3 billion other guys out there, Ian. You will find someone else."

Ian didn't want someone else. He wanted Mickey.

The worst was, to know that he let Mickey down like this. Mickey thought, he lied about everything! That he lied about loving him.

"Get out", Ian mumbled.  
"Ian, come on, get out of bed. Look what he did to you! He almost suffocated you, he could have killed you!"

"Leave me alone"  
"Ian-"  
"Get out!" Ian yelled at his brother, so Lip took a surprised step back.

The older Gallagher stopped himself from saying something else and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona was close to a nervous breakdown. Ian still didn't come out of bed. He ate the few sandwiches she had brought up to his room. But that was about it.  
After Lip had upset him even more, he wouldn't even talk to any of them in any way.

So Fiona took what seemed to be her only choice left: she decided to ask Frank for help.

She waited for him to get up around noon and met him in the kitchen.  
"You need to talk to Ian."  
"A good morning to you to, my eldest."  
"Talk to Ian!"  
"Why would I talk to him?", he asked and looked through the fridge for food or beer.

Fiona got up from her chair and walked over to him, she slammed the fridge door shut.  
"Because he's your son and he didn't come out bed for days! He's sad and hurt and heartbroken!" She exclaimed.  
"Yeah and whose fault us that?"

Fiona sighed. Yeah, it wasn't Frank's fault... but maybe he could just do something....

"I told Mickey not to sleep with him, but none of you ever wants to listen! Of course this would end badly, I knew it, Ian should have known too."  
"Ian loves Mickey."  
"Good for him. Why is that any of my business?"  
"You let Mickey into our lives, you're Ian's dad, you should do something... at least talk to him, dad."  
Frank rolled his eyes.

Fiona took a deep breath, now she said something to Frank she didn't say in years:  
"Please, dad."  
Frank looked at her and eventually sighed.  
"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank came into Ian's bedroom.  
It was still dark... And quite smelly.  
Frank needed a moment to register that Ian was the pile of blankets on the bed.

"Your sister asked me to talk to you.", Frank said eventually.  
Ian opened his eyes in his little cocoon. Why Frank? What could he say out of all people?"

"Don't ask me why, I don't have a clue." Frank sighed and walked over to the window, he pulled the curtain aside just enough to look outside.

"You could have told me." He said after a long pause, "You could have told me that you like boys to begin with. But you could have told me that you like him, too."

Ian opened his mouth slightly, confused about his fathers words.  
"I know I'm a disappointment. I know you see me as the poorest example of a father you could think of. And maybe you're right. But I'm still your father... I don't have any illusions as to why an attractive nineteen-year-old wanted to stay here, not because of me, I know that. You could have told me, that you wanted him to stay here, that you like him."

Ian pulls the blanket from his face slowly. "You wouldn't have understood.", he whispered.  
"Why not? If you would have asked me to, I wouldn't have thrown him out. I don't care who he fucks or who you fuck, I barely care who walks in and out of this house. I could have always found another guy like him... you couldn't."

Ian bit his bottom lip. There was a long silence between them again.  
"I'm dissapointed in you." Frank said eventually.  
Ian looked at him.

"And I know that I'm constantly disappointing so for me to say this, you need to really fuck up. That you participated in your brothers stupid plan in the first case... him and Fiona pulled this all the time, but you? And now, you're lying here. Wallowing in self pity. If this went on for as long as I think it did, there were a thousand opportunities to tell him or me. A thousand ways that wouldn't have ended here."

Frank sighed deeply and turned back to Ian.  
"I know you love him. Saw it on those pictures, heard it on those recordings. You are like me, in a way. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true. Falling in love with the broken people, trying to save them."

Frank shook his head. Ian closed his eyes and looked away from him. He wasn't like Frank... And Mickey sure as fuck wasn't Monica.  
It was ironic in a way... actually Ian had always feared to be like his mom... now he was like his dad?

"But if you love him, why are you still here? He won't come back from crying! You need to get your ass up and bring him back, he won't magically turn up on the doorstep again. Not even to get his things, I'm afraid. So get the fuck out of this bed, stop the pity-party and beg him on your knees for his forgiveness. But don't waste all of our time with this depressed act, if he isn't important enough to at least try to get him back anyways.", Frank said in a hard tone.

The words just made Ian feel worse about it, really... But Frank was right, wasn't he?

Mickey wouldn't come back.  
Yes, his picture of him and Mandy was still here. His clothes, his money, even his mother's cookbook. But Mickey felt betrayed and humiliated, he wouldn't come back.  
Ian guessed, that, if even, Svetlana would show up on their doorstep one day to claim his things. But never Mickey again.  
If he wanted to see him, if he wanted him to listen, he needed to go to him.

~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~

Svetlana watched Mickey drink his whiskey by the bottle.  
Her baby, her Mickey, came back completely broken down.  
He had cried, really cried.  
Then he had started screaming, then started throwing things.  
Now he was drinking his face off.

The stupid carrot broke his heart, he broke him in a way no one ever did before.

Mickey had opened up towards him, let him into his life, told him everything about him, every little secret, shared his deepest feelings and fears and the traumatic details of his childhood.

Mickey had never trusted anyone to this degree before. Never.  
So of course it shattered him to know that it was all for nothing, all a lie, a joke.

"I will kill orange boy.", Svetlana growled for the hundredth time, "Slice him into pieces and burn his flesh, so he can smell his own body burning."

It was unbelievable that just a few days ago, Mickey thought he could finally be happy, hell, he was happy. The perfect life lay in front of him and he just needed to take it - but now it was all over, all for nothing.

Svetlana had never seen Mickey as happy as she did last Thursday. And right now, she wasn't sure if she had ever seen him sadder.

"I'll help you" Veronika said to Svetlana, "That stupid rich kid will learn what it means to fuck with us."  
Kevin nodded and drank to that.

Mickey stared at his glass.  
"It's all dad's fault", he mumbled, "That fucking asshole... If he would be dead I would have never met Ian."

Svetlana petted his back and mumbled something in Ukrainian to him. Sweet words of a mother, but Mickey had no ear for her comfort now.  
He got angry again.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance. I should have ended this then. Ended Mandys hell."  
"You would have ended up in jail" Kevin reminded him.  
"Would be fucking worth it. Beat ups, rapings, awful food - how is that worse than this here right now?"

Usually, Svetlana would have hit him against the head now, or the arm, but she didn't.  
She couldn't believe how broken her poor boy was, how this ginger wrecked him.

"I'm gonna kill him", Mickey announced suddenly and got up, "Fuck this, fuck Ian, fuck the damn money, I'll just... I'll just kill him! Now!"

He got up and could barely stand still.  
When he regained his balance he made his way to the door.

"You will not!" Svetlana exclaimed, "He will kill you! Stay here!"  
But Mickey didn't listen he stormed out of the door. Svetlana ran after him.

"Mikhailo Aleksander Milkovich! Fucking stop!" She yelled after him, "Don't be stupid!", she caught up to him, "You don't stand chance against Terry. Listen, baby, we get your money from the rich scum and then you and Mandy run, like you planned! Don't do this!"

Mickey just looked at her sadly and then kept walking, ignoring Svetlanas calls and pleas. 


	21. Ukrainian Lullaby

Ian forced himself out of his bed.  
He couldn't wait for Mickey to come back - it wouldn't happen.

He took a shower, trying to figure out where he was supposed to look for him.  
Mickey had never told him where he lived, except that it was the Southside.  
He knew Joeys place, but he had no idea how far away it was from Mickeys house or how long it would take Mickey to show up at the place again.

Ian put on jeans, a shirt and the jacket he wore at their first date, then he went over to Mickeys room.  
No one had touched it since Mickey left.

Ian pressed his lips together and closed the door behind him to be alone in the room for a moment. Just him and Mickeys room.

He knew where Mickey hid his duffle bag with the money and the cookbook in it. He took the cookbook out and opened it.  
He felt sick when he thought about how upset Mickey must have been that he even left the cookbook here.

He put it into the back and put most of Mickeys clothes in there as well, even if Mickey wouldn't want to see him or take him back, he deserved to get his things back at least - including the money for Mandy.

He decided to leave the sex toy collection behind, but his eyes fell on the photo next to Mickeys bed.

Mickey, Mandy, Mickeys best friend Svetlana and the bar-owners Kevin and Veronica.

The photo was taken in their bar, so that was the place he had to start at. If someone knew where to find Mickey, it would be Svetlana. It was even likely to find Mickey in that bar.

He took it out of the frame Ian had bought for Mickey back then and pocketed the picture.

He takes a deep breath and leaves the room again, downstairs he took his jacket and shoes, Fiona seemed to have heard him, she came up to the front door as well.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly.  
"I will find Mickey. I will bring him his money and his stuff... I'll bring him back here if I can. I at least have to try."  
Fiona sighed and pulled her brother into a hug.

"I'm happy you got up. Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No, Fi... I have to do this alone."  
"Okay, call if you have news, alright? And be careful."  
Ian nodded and left the house.

He didn't even reach the gate when the front door opened again, and he heard footsteps running in his direction.  
"Ian, hold up!" Lip called after him, he caught up to him quickly, "Hey, let me drive you to the south side alright? I-I can help you"

"I don't want your help" Ian growled.  
"Please, come on, the Southside isn't safe"  
"I don't need you as protector. Every time you try to be that you just ruin my and other people's lives. I don't want to see you, got it? Go back inside."

"No, listen okay? I feel bad for what I did... I know, I shouldn't have snitched to Frank like that... I've been selfish. I just want to help to make it right, okay? Look, we can take my car, it's faster than using the L."

Ian sighed and looked in the direction of Lips car. Using it was faster...  
"Okay, we take your car.", he just stated.

Lip nodded and they quickly went up to the car and got in.  
"Where to first? Do you know where he lives?"  
Ian shook his head, "Joeys place, that's where we have to look first."  
"Joeys place?"  
Ian nodded, "Some abandoned buildings outside the city, I'll direct you the way."  
"Okay", Lip started driving, "Who's Joey?"  
"None of your business."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lip stopped the car between the few abandoned buildings, looking confused at the holes in the walls and broken windows.

"He doesn't live here, right?"  
"No. Stay in the car.", Ian opened his door.  
"Wait, shouldn't I come with you in case someone is up there?"  
"No one I don't want to see will be up there. You aren't allowed to come with me. Stay in the car."

He got out and went inside of one of the buildings. He walked up the unsafe steps until he reached the roof.

Here he told Mickey that he loved him.  
Ian swallowed hard at the thought.

He looked around, no one was here. No Mickey or Mandy or one of the other brothers.  
He went towards the wooden cross that symbolized Joey.

At least someone had been here not too long ago. There was a new candle in one of the glasses while all the others were burnt down.

He bit his lip and got the photo out.  
How was he supposed to find some random bar in the south side? Mickey never told him the name of the bar.

He hopelessly made his way back down to the car.  
"And?" Lip asked when he sat down.  
"No one was there. I need to find this bar that belongs to his friends. He either will be there or they will know where I can find him."

"Bar?"  
Ian nodded, "I don't know the name though."  
Lip seemed to concentrate for a second, "I think... Maybe it's called Alibi."  
"How would you know?"  
Lip sighed, "On the voice recorder... There were a few phone calls he had with some chick called Sweat or whatever."  
"Svetlana."  
"Whatever. I think he mentioned Alibi a few times.", Lip took his phone and typed in "alibi bar" -and there actually was a bar called Alibi room not far away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they pulled into the street the bar was in it became clearer and clearer that they didn't belong here. Everyone was staring at the expensive Mercedes that was rolling through the streets.

"There it is!" Ian exclaimed when he spotted the sign that said Alibi Room.  
Lip stopped the car, but Ian hesitated before getting out.  
"You okay man?"  
"What if he doesn't listen? Or what if this isn't even where I find him?"  
"We'll find him, and he'll listen to you. He has to."  
Ian sighed and got out of the car, this time Lip followed him.

The second they entered the bar, everyone turned their heads and stared at them.  
It had a weird atmosphere for a bar - it was quiet and depressed.

"Somehow I imagined Southside bars funnier", Lip whispered.  
Ian wordlessly walked up to the bar, where a tall man with beard and long ponytail wiped down the bar.

This must be Kevin. A woman came from the back and placed something behind the bar, Veronica. Ian recognised her from the photo even though she wasn't dressed as colourful and sexy.

Another woman was sitting at the bar, long brown hair, she was wearing a long black dress and smoked while staring into an empty glass in front of her.

"You're too young to be in here", Kevin said to Ian when he approached.  
"I don't want to drink, I'm... I'm looking for Mickey... Milkovich."

The other woman turned around to him. Her face changed from empty to furious in a split second.  
"It's you!", she hissed, "Carrot Boy."

The two bartenders looked up at him.  
'That's him?" Veronica asked, something like disgust lay in her voice.  
So, they knew what Ian and Lip did.  
"So you must be dick brother", the woman, who was definitely Svetlana, said and got up from her bar stool.  
"I think Mickey told them what happened", Lip whispered, who stood next to Ian by now.

A hard slap landed in Lips face, "Yes he did", Svetlana growled, "And you don't dare to say his name!"  
"Please, it's different than you think, or than Mickey thinks.", Ian said, "I just need to talk to him."  
"It's too late for talk."

"Just tell me where he lives. I at least want to try to talk to him", Ian begged her.

Svetlana scoffed and shook her head she looked to Kevin and Veronica briefly, "Why would I tell you, boy? You've done enough hurting. Enough pain, enough tears.", Ian had expected her to sound hateful, and she did, but more than that she sounded hurt, there was so much Pain in her voice it almost chocked Ian with guilt, "Mikhailo does not just cry like that. He only cries when he is really fucking hurt. That's what you did! _You_ ", she pointed her cigarette at him, he could see how she tried to not cry herself, " _Hurt... my boy_."

Svetlana turned around on her heel and stormed upstairs, Veronica went after her.

Ian bit his bottom lip and had to try not starting to cry himself. He looked guilt-ridden up to Kevin.  
The bartender pushed a small piece of paper over the bar for Ian, who took it quickly.  
"Now get the fuck out of my bar!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the car Ian immediately started crying. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to dry his face with the sleeves of his jacket.

"Ian, hey, everything will be alright, okay? He will listen to you, I-"  
"No, stop talking!", Ian screamed at his brother and looked at him angrily, "Just stop! You caused this, Lip! You! How often did I beg you to burn the evidence? How often did I try to reason with you and explain to you that Mickey is a good guy? And you just went on and ruined the best thing that ever happened to me!"  
Lip couldn't look at him anymore.  
"Ian, I-"  
"No! Save it", he took a deep breath and then said calmer: "When this is over, you're not my brother anymore. I don't want to see you ever again."

Ian handed him the piece of paper Kevin had given him - it was an address.

Lip wordlessly drove them down to the Milkovich house.  
The older Gallagher looked up at the house. It was a small, old, run-down house. It was nothing in contrast to the Gallagher house that almost classified as Villa. Here the Milkovich with the abusive father and the poor little sister lived.

Lip had never visualised this place in his head, he had never really thought about where the guy, that he saw as nothing more than a parasite, might live.

He almost didn't notice Ian getting out of the car while he was busy feeling guilty.  
He went after his brother but stopped at the end of the stairs to the front porch while Ian hesitated to knock on the door.

Ian swallowed and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he might find behind this door. Svetlana's behaviour, the overall behaviour in the bar scared him.

He knocked on the door.

It took a while until a girl opened, she must have been around Ian's age, she was beautiful with her long black hair and pale face, it reminded him of Mickey except for the eyes. This was his sister Mandy.

"Yeah?" She asked annoyed.  
"Hey, sorry I, I'm looking for Mickey."  
Mandy looked him up and down and crooks her head to the side.

"It's you isn't it? You're Ian." She spat his name out like a slur.  
Ian took a step back and Lip came up the stairs.  
"You fucking little asshole!", she hissed aggressively, "It's all your fault!", her voice got louder.

Suddenly she moved and wanted to punch Ian, but Lip reacted and held her by the waist and pulled her away.  
"Let me go you fuckface!", Mandy yelled at him and kicked him, but Lip held her though.  
"I only let you go if you tell us what happened to Mickey!"

"Never!", she hissed and then turned her head towards the door, "Jamie! Colin! Iggy! Help me!"  
Not a second later the three Milkovich brothers stood in the door.

Ian automatically asked himself if Mandy and Mickey might be just their half-siblings because the three brothers shared none of Mandy's and Mickeys beauty. They were far dirtier, seemed rougher, were tall and buff, their unattractive faces showed traces from recent fights.

Lip let go of Mandy immediately upon seeing the brothers.  
"That's him!", Mandy pointed at Ian, "That's the guy who did this!"

Ian had never been this scared in his entire life. He could see how the brothers slowly realised what Mandy meant, he could see the hate and the wish for revenge in their faces.

Ian took a step back, his breath going quick, and one of them drew a gun, that he had tucked in the back of his pants and pointed it at Ian.

Ian was numb, like being underwater.  
He felt paralyzed, he heard the distant noise that were the screams of his brother, begging the Milkovich to put the gun down.

And in that moment, on that porch, a gun pointed at him, and Mickey nowhere to be seen, he could swear he heard Mickey humming his Ukrainian lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... this was always the intended ending.  
> Terry killed Mickey when Mickey tried to stand up to him.  
> I actually kind of like this ending since it's connected with the beginning where Mandy says, Terry would kill Mickey, if he would try fighting him. ANd him dying is a direct consequence of Lip's prejudice against poor people and Ian's lies. And now Mickey's brothers will kill Lip's brother in return. 
> 
> BUT in Shameless, 6x01 and 7x11 were also the intended endings for Gallavich but we got s10.  
> Also, I actually don't want sad endings in my fanfictions, because the show itself is sad enough sometimes.  
> There exists an alternate ending with a few more chapters - you just gotta tell me in the comments if you want it. (But be aware thats very cliché-fanfiction ending in my opinion)


	22. Your brother for Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter 21 was the original ending.  
> Mickey is dead. Terry killed him. The brothers shoot Ian in revenge
> 
> While writing this I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it: with Mickey's death as the ultimate consequenz to Ian's secretive actions or with the ending you're about to read now.
> 
> So, if you want to you can end reading here if not - 5 more (relativly short) chapters are waiting for you as alternate ending.

"Stop!", Lip screamed, "Please, stop!"  
The older Gallagher shoved Mandy out of his way and ran over to Ian, putting himself between Ian and the Milkovich with the gun.

"Please, whatever happened, I'm sorry! But it's not Ian's fault it's mine, okay? His, his feelings were legit I- it's my fault, shoot me if you have to but not Ian!", he begged, "Please just- just he just wants to know what happened!"

Ian stood there like paralyzed.  
The Milkovich brother didn't budge, he had the gun still pointed at the Gallagher, obviously waiting for Mandy to give him an order.  
"What happened?", the girl yelled at him, "You want to know what you fucking did to my brother? He went on a bender!"

Lip noticed the pain in her shaky voice, the Milkovich brother gripped the gun tighter, his hand as shaky as Mandy's voice for a moment. His face scrunched up in anger and distress.

"And then he tried to fight our dad!", Mandy's eyes watered, "He was about to shoot him and he- he fucking told him! He screamed at him and told him!"

Lip looked from Mandy to the brother and back.  
"Told him what?"  
"That he's gay", the Milkovich brother said, "And that your brother – that he fucked him over and that that's the reason he would try to kill our father now! He told him all that!"

Mandy sobbed, "Dad beat on him", she stared Lip down, who became smaller under her hateful eyes, "Shot him with his own gun! He-", she looked at her brothers, her face full of worry and hopelessness, "He's in a coma and hell knows if he's ever gonna wake up again...", she looked back at him, "And if my brother dies because of you, your brother deserves to die too! So, you finally understand what that fucking feels like! Your brother for mine!"

"No!", Lip yelled and made sure Ian stayed behind him.  
"You think I'd have a problem to shoot you both?", the brother growled.

"No, wait! Listen, we- hospitals are expensive, I promise we'll pay all the hospital bills-"  
"You think you can use your damn money to buy your ass out of this? My brother is dying as we speak, and you think money can save you? He ain't a fucking property, he's a human being you fucking piece of trash!", Mandy made a step towards him, "He told me how you treated him, you think you're better than us, buy your brother's life free? While mine dies anyways?"

"We know doctors! We'll make sure your brother gets the best doctor in Chicago, okay? I-I promise you, just don't harm Ian!"  
The Milkovich brother seemed confused now.

He said some words towards Mandy in a weird language that Lip didn't speak. He guessed it was Ukrainian. Mandy was quiet so another brother said her name again and asked the same question in the foreign language.  
Mandy bit her bottom lip and then looked at her brother, she answered in Ukrainian and the brother with the gun seemed to want to protest, but Mandy yelled at him with the aggressive sounding words and the brother let the gun sink.

"You will pay the bills.", Mandy stated.  
"Yes", Lip promised.  
"And you will get Mickey the best doctor."  
"Yes, I'll try."  
Mandy nodded, "Okay, Jamie won't shoot you.", she came towards him until she stood directly in front of him, "But if Mickey dies, I'll send him to your house and he will kill your brother – whichever of them crosses his path first, and if it's the toddler.", she said coldly.

Lip swallowed hard.  
"Did I make myself clear?"  
"Yes.", Lip whispered.

Lip turned around to Ian, "Ian, are you okay?", he whispered.  
Ian stepped away from Lip and looked pleadingly at Mandy, "Whe- Where is he? Which hospital?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were in the hospital. Jamie had insisted on coming with Mandy and the Gallaghers to the hospital to protect his sister.

"He is in there", Mandy said, they stood in front of the door leading to the Intensive Care Unit, "You aren't allowed in."  
"Let's talk to the doctor.", Lip suggested.  
Ian was still numb. Barely hearing and feeling anything.

He had heard Mandy's description of what happened to Mickey.  
He had felt pain and horror while listening to her. Then everything went numb again. In that moment he couldn't care less if the Milkovich brother would kill him or not.

And now he stood in front of this stupid ICU door and he wasn't allowed in. He wasn't even allowed to see the man he loved. The man who was severely injured because of him and fought for his life right now.  
Ian couldn't help but think that he needed to go see Mickey, Mickey needed him right now – needed him to be strong for him.

He was like deaf while Lip spoke to Mickey's doctor. Ian couldn't listen to him. He couldn't listen to what the doctor said about Mickey's condition.  
He couldn't listen to the brain injuries due to the beatings, to the bullet that missed his brain only by a fraction but left a mark from his cheek to his head.  
He couldn't listen.

Eventually, Lip finished talking to the doctor. The older Gallagher decided it was time for them to go home.  
"Mandy", Ian finally decided to talk when Lip was a meter further away from them, "I- I have Mickey's stuff, his duffle bag in the trunk of the car. The money for you and... his cookbook, he should have the cookbook... and this", he reached into his pocket and gave the picture he had to Mandy.

Mandy took the photo and sighed, she let her delicate fingers trace over the image of her brother.  
So far, she had been the tough south side girl who was ready to send her brothers after a toddler, but right now she was just a small, broken girl who was scared, so scared her big brother, her protector, might die.

"I want the cookbook. But I can't keep the money in my house, dad would find it. You need to keep it until Mickey wakes up."  
Ian nodded, "I will."


	23. You aren't my brother anymore

The car ride home was completely silent.  
Lip didn't even make a comment about the traffic.  
Ian just stared down at his fingers.

Lip felt guilty.  
It was a relatively new feeling for the Gallagher.  
He was still certain, that he had to protect Ian from making a big mistake, from going with Mickey. But he felt fucking guilty.

He had never liked Mickey, called him a parasite, never bothered to get to know the person that his brother loved so much. He had sent this person to his deathbed and his brother into a depression.

For what?

His ego? His pride? Because he thought someone like Mickey didn't deserve to live in his house, to talk to him the way he did, to be with Ian?

He had seen that run-down house, that desperate sister, those barbaric brothers, the hopeless Russian. He had heard the silence in a bar that probably was always loud otherwise, the cocking of a gun from a man losing his little brother and the broken voice of a girl losing her everything.

He had thought about people like these as so much less deserving of what he had. They were thieves and criminals and parasites – but why? Because there was no other way.  
Lip hated himself for having to learn this the hard way and dragging his brother and an innocent family down with him.

They arrived at the Gallagher house.

After the southside, it seemed even bigger, even whiter.

Ian got out of the car as soon as Lip stopped, the older Gallagher followed his little brother slowly to the front door.

"Ian? Lip? Is that you?", they heard Fiona's voice as soon as they closed the door.  
The brunette woman came into sight and seemed disappointed to see that it were only the two of them. She looked at Ian and his sad expression and pulled him into a hug.

Ian didn't respond, he just stood there, completely exhausted.

Fiona led them both to the living room, where the other siblings sat doing their homework.

"You're back!", Debbie exclaimed, "Did Mickey come back too?"  
Fiona shook her head, she made both boys sit down on the couch.

"What happened?", Fiona asked.

Lip looked at Ian, who just kept staring into nothingness, completely silent.  
So, Lip spoke instead.

"We found Mickey's house. We met his sister and his brothers... Mickey... is in a hospital."  
Fiona's mouth opened slightly, "Why-"  
"His dad. Apparently, Mickey tried to fight him or something and... it didn't end well for Mickey. But I promised his siblings that we will take care of the bills and... could you ask Jimmy's dad to send the best specialist to treat Mickey?"

Fiona nodded, "Yeah, of course. We'll pay for all of it, the poor boy. I'll talk to Jimmy as soon as I can."  
Debbie and Carl didn't really understand what was going on.

"Mickey is in hospital?", Carl asked sadly.  
"Can we visit him?", Debbie asked.  
"No, Debbs... I'm sorry, but you can't visit him. He is in ICU and... it's unclear if he will make it"

That's when Ian cracked.  
The redheaded Gallagher started crying. Thick tears were rolling over his face and he sobbed and put his head into his hands.

Fiona pulled him into her arms, trying to comfort him.  
"It's okay Ian. We will make sure the best doctors take care of Mickey. He will be okay again-"  
"No", Ian cried, "He's gonna die, Fi. He's gonna die and it's my fault.", he cried hysterically.  
"Shht", she tried to calm him, he rubbed over his back, but it didn't help.

The younger siblings were helplessly watching their brother breaking down.  
Lip tried to calm him and put a hand on his shoulder, but Ian pushed him away.  
"No!", He yelled at him and Fiona let go of him too.  
"Don't fucking touch me!", he yelled at Lip, who scooted to the other end of the couch.

"It's your fault! It's all because of you!", Ian got up and then lunged for his brother, punching him across the face, "He went home because of you!", punch, "He got drunk because of you!", punch, "He fought his dad because of you!", punch "He's gonna die! Lip, you killed him with that!", he screamed at him, Lip barely even put up a fight.

"Ian stop!", Fiona screamed desperately and tried to pull her brother from Lip, Debbie, Carl and Liam hid in a corner of the room, Liam cried upon seeing his brother freaking out like this.

"All of this for what? Why does he have to die? Why did you have to kill him?", he cried harder, his hand was around Lip's throat, the other one hovered in their air above his face.  
"Ian! Stop! You're gonna kill Lip!"  
"And? Why would Mickey be the only one to die?"  
"Ian!", she pulled on him and Ian finally let go of Lip and let Fiona pull him away.

"Ian", Lip choked out with a raspy voice, "I'm sorry, I never wanted-"  
"Shut up!", Ian yelled, took a b cup that stood on the coffee table next to him and through it through the room, "I don't ever want to hear another word out of your mouth again! Never again, you hear me?!", he looked down at him in disgust and hate before saying: "You aren't my brother anymore."

Ian left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Fiona had invited Jimmy and his dad for coffee at the Gallagher house.

"Aren't your siblings home?", Ned asked, looking around the suspiciously quiet house.  
"Yes they are. They're upstairs."  
"Huh", Ned said, "It's so quiet.", he sipped on his coffee.

Fiona nodded, "Yeah, we are... we're all very upset at the moment."  
Jimmy, who already knew what happened, since Fiona told him under tears and let him comfort her, put a hand on her back.

"Oh no, what happened? Something with your mom again?"  
"No, it's not about her. It's about Ian."  
Ned looked at her with more interest now, "Ian? Is he okay?"  
"No, but it's not so much about him, it's about his boyfriend."

"Right... I think he once mentioned a boyfriend."  
Fiona nodded, "His name is Mickey Milkovich. He lived with us for a few months. Almost a year, actually. He is a good guy. He took care of the children, cooked for us...", she sighed, "There was a fight and Mickey went back home to the southside. Apparently he had some fight with his dad and... he beat him half to death. Now, he is in hospital and fights for his life, while Ian blames himself and Lip and refuses to talk to him."

"Oh", Ned said and sipped on his coffee again, "That is tragic."  
"Yeah... You see, that's why I asked you to come. Mickey needs the best treatment. He needs to get better, wake up and... he needs to live, preferably with Ian. He doesn't deserve to die."  
"I'm a doctor, not a magician. I can't magically fix him or anything."  
"I know. But the best specialist needs to treat him. So, do you know anyone? We pay for it. But we need to make sure, Mickey gets all the help he can get."

Ned nodded, "I mean, I can see what I can do, who I can find and send there. But... why all this effort, for your brother's boyfriend?"  
Fiona sighed, "Like a said... he's a good guy. He doesn't deserve this. And... well, it might be Lip's fault, what happened. Lip's and Ian's... Frank's... Monica's even. If he wouldn't have met our family... if Lip wouldn't have done what he did... he might not be in a hospital right now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

The next evening Fiona came into Ian's room.  
"Sweetie?", she whispered, she had a tray with dinner for him, since the fall-out between him and Lip, he refused to eat with the family, "I've got dinner... are you hungry?"

She placed the tray next to Ian's bed and sat down on the mattress next to where his brother lay.  
"How are you feeling?"

Ian had his phone next to him, it vibrated. Ian looked at the screen and then put it away again, disappointed.  
"I'm waiting for any kind of update from the hospital. Not knowing what's going to happen... it's killing me. It's so awful, Fiona, you can't imagine. What am I supposed to do if he actually dies? He would die not knowing... he would die thinking I lied to him and didn't love him."

Fiona ran her hand through her brothers hair.  
"It's okay, Ian. Listen, I just talked to Ned. He sends the best specialist available to the hospital. Mickey's getting the best treatment he can get."  
"What does that even mean? It doesn't mean he couldn't still die."

Fiona sighed, "I know baby. I'm so sorry. But... there's something else I want to tell you. I met up with our lawyers. We will sue Terry. Okay? We will hold him responsible for everything he did to his children and his wife during the past 20 years. He will lose custody, he will rot in prison for the rest of his life and never get out, I promise you. You hear me? I promise you, that monster will never again harm his children, not Mickey, not his sister. You just need to bring the siblings to testify against him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 2 months.  
Ian didn't talk to his brother in two months.

He desperately waited for an update from the hospital, he waited for Mandy to message him. When he couldn't take staring at his phone any longer, he threw himself into schoolwork and studying.

But finally, after two months, Mandy texted him.  
Mickey was released from ICU – Ian was about to break down from the relieve he felt.  
But the Milkovich was still in coma, the fight wasn't won yet.

Ian had to beg the Milkovich sister to let him visit Mickey. Mandy finally let him into Mickey's hospital room, he felt no compassion for Ian, didn't let him see Mickey to make the ginger feel better, it was just because the Gallaghers had made sure, that the specialist was taking care of Mickey.

Ian came to visit every day he could. He had stopped his ROTC practice – it was too time consuming.  
He threw his plans to go to the military overboard, Mickey would hate him going to the army.

Right now, he sat on one side of Mickey's hospital bed, Mandy on the other, across from him. The girl never let Ian alone with her brother. She was always either watching Mickey or Ian.

Ian cleared his throat, gaining Mandy's attention.  
"Mandy... uhm... my sister started taking legal steps against your dad."  
Mandy looked at him confused, "She what?"

"She asked our lawyers to do something against him."  
"I know what legal steps means, asshat, but what does it mean for us, specifically. And why would she do something like that?"  
Ian shrugged, "She likes Mickey. He always helped around the house... my younger siblings love him. She just wants to help you... Mick, you, your brothers."

Mandy looked at Mickey and took his hand in hers.  
"What can she do, huh? They will put dad in prison and then... he'll be out after a few years and punish us."  
"We have good lawyers. Fiona said... if you and your brothers testify against your father, they can put him away forever. For all the shit he did. Killing your mom, killing Joey... what he did to you, what he did to Mickey", he looked at the unconscious boy, "Your life of abuse. He wouldn't get out, ever."

Mandy looked surprised at the Gallagher.  
"He told you about..."  
"He told me everything", Ian mumbled.  
"Even Mom... he, he never talks about mom. None of us ever talks about Joey... He must have trusted you a lot"

"He even showed me Joey's place", Ian mumbled.  
"No Non-Milkovich is allowed there. Actually, no one who isn't our sibling isn't allowed up there, we wouldn't even show it to our cousins!"

Ian licked his lips.  
"I told him I love him for the first time... up there, at Joey's place...", he looked up at the Milkovich sister, "I love him, Mandy. He told me about all of that because he trusted me... and I ruined that trust... but I love him. I know it may be hard for you to believe, but I love him more than anything.", he looked back at Mickey, "It was Lip's plan to set him, it's what they did with my dad's former lovers all the time. But I didn't want that. I asked Lip to destroy the evidence again and again... because I didn't want Mickey to leave. I wanted him to stay, because I liked him. And he liked me, and he told me why he was there and... I just wanted him to be able to leave this life behind, not having to have sex with old men anymore, being able to rescue you... I just wanted him to be happy, because I love him.", he shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, "To think, he thought I only used him and abused his trust... it's killing me, because it's not true... If he wakes up and tells me to leave, I'll leave... but I just need to explain to him... I need to explain, that I really love him."

Mandy was silent for a while.

"Did he tell you... about our plan... that I come with you and run away with you two, together?"  
Mandy nodded, "He was happy that he could keep you around."

In vulnerable moments like this one, she didn't seem so tough... she was just a broken, scared teenager, sitting in front of her dying brother.

"He loved you the same, you know? He told you about mom... about Joey... he loves you. I knew it from the way he always talked about you. He loves you so much and... that's exactly what broke him. You're the first person he ever opened up towards, except Svetlana maybe... Thinking you betrayed him like that... it broke him so deeply, he didn't care anymore if he lived or died, if Dad killed him or not."

"I know it's my fault", Ian said and for a moment he couldn't look at Mickey anymore, couldn't bear the sight of the wounded man, of the cuts and bandages, "I should have told him at some point... but I was afraid he wouldn't understand. Luck was so fucking close. So close... just one more day and we would have made it. We could have left, and he would have never had to find out."

"You should get used to not always getting what you want", Mandy said.

Ian took a shaky breath and a tear escaped his eye, he rubbed it away.  
"That's exactly what he said to me all the time. But who knew it would ever end here?"  
Mandy looked at him sadly, now she did feel something for him... compassion.

"Do you believe me?", Ian asked after a longer pause, "Do you believe me, that I really love him and never wanted anything to happen to him, never wanted to betray him..."

Mandy licked her bottom lip, looking at the ginger, who, in a way, was just a broken teenager like herself, "Call me crazy", she said quietly, "But I do."


	24. He's my brother too

5 months later

Mandy pressed her body to the wall while three cops were struggling to drag Terry Milkovich out of the house.

"Let me go, you fucking faggots! Fucking pigs!", Terry screamed and ranted.  
The cops stayed calm, dragged him outside and into the cop car.

Mandy saw her brothers approaching the house, looking confused from their father in the car to Mandy.

"What's going on here?", Iggy asked, when he came up the stairs to the front porch.  
Mandy looked at him and bit her bottom lip, "Fucking Gallaghers"

Colin nodded, "If they break their word this time, all of us will be dead."  
"They will be dead first in that case", Jamie growled and shoved his brothers out of the way, he went into the house, aggressively ripping the fridge open to get a beer out.

Mandy walked after him while taking her phone out to send Ian a text.

 **Mandy** : they arrested Terry

 **Mandy** : I'm not thanking you, but if your siblings want to visit Mick they can

Jamie looked over Mandy's shoulder and threw the beer bottle in his hand against the wall.  
Mandy flinched violently and let her phone fall down.

"How can you do that Mandy?", Jamie yelled at her.  
"Why? What?", Mandy took a step back to the wall.  
"How can you trust those people? Fucking northside bitches! They can pay our bills, fine, but visit him? This is too fucking much!"

"Mickey liked the kids, they didn't do anything wrong. You don't know the Gallaghers, Jamie!"  
"I know that because of them Mickey is as good as dead!"  
"He isn't dead yet!"  
"And how great is his life going to be? Fucking doctors don't know what's going to happen, he could wake up as better fucking vegetable and you let that pumpkin-kid visit him? Sit with him?"

"He loves him, and Mickey loves him too!"  
"He killed him!"  
"No, Terry did! It's Terry, not the Gallaghers! He's my brother, Jamie, he did this for me and when I say it's okay for a few children to visit him, then it's okay!"  
"He is my brother too!", Jamie screamed and made a step towards her, being loud and tall and intimidating, Mandy pressed her body to the wall, "Not only yours! You don't get to decide everything about him! He will end up like Joey, none of your even remember Joey the way I do! You didn't lose him like I did! And now I'm gonna lose the next one and it is the fucking Gallagher's fault!"

He screamed and towered over her, Mandy shook and looked up at him, terrified.

Seeing his sister like this, made Jamie step back, he took a deep breath, he was exhausted.  
"I'm sorry", he whispered, "I'm... I'm so sorry Mandy, I didn't mean to-"  
Mandy shoved him out of the way and ran to the bathroom, locking herself in there.

Jamie leaned against the kitchen counter and took a few deep breaths. The other two brothers now also came into the kitchen.  
"You shouldn't have screamed at her", Iggy said.  
"I know... I'm just... I'm tired of this shit, man. Why are we acting like everything will be okay? When did anything ever work out for people like us? Mickey will end up like Joey and none of you is strong enough to realize that yet... it's been seven months, Mickey won't wake up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian sat next to Mickey's hospital bed.  
He could feel Svetlana standing behind him, watching him, hating him. Svetlana was always there, always just watching. She always looked like she was plotting his murder.

Mandy looked exhausted, deep shadows were under his eyes, she didn't bother to hide them with Make-up. She apparently didn't sleep last night, and Ian wondered why. Yesterday Terry was finally arrested, wouldn't that mean, that Mandy could finally sleep peacefully at night?

Someone knocked softly on the door to the hospital room and a moment later Fiona, Debbie, Carl and Liam stood in the room.  
"I'm just dropping them off. I'll come back in an hour...", she said awkwardly and left.

The three children stood by the door for a while, looking at Mickey from a distance until Carl eventually started approaching them, Debbie followed him, Liam walked on her hand.

"Do you think he can hear us?", Carl asked quietly.  
"Maybe, we don't know", Mandy answered, her voice was just as quiet, it felt like there was no air in the room, no space for voices.

"Mickey mouse?" Liam spoke up, he came around the bed to Ian, who took him on his lap so he could see Mickey, "Mickey wake up?", he leaned over the bed and pushed against Mickey's arm, "Play flying Rockstar with me?", he turned to Ian, "Why doesn't wake up?"  
"He can't wake up right now, Liam, you have to give him some time for that."  
"He's tired?"  
Ian pressed his lips together and nodded.

"We made cards", Debbie said, "We always make get-well-cards when mommy's in hospital, we made some for Mickey... do you think they will help him wake up?", Debbie gave the cards in her hands to Mandy.

The Milkovich girl didn't even know the concept of get-well-cards, apparently. She eyed them, opened them, almost smiled and then put them on the little table next to the hospital bed.  
"I'm sure, he will be happy about them when he wakes up", Mandy mumbled.  
"If he wakes up", Svetlana said, her voice filled the room, she was cold, hateful.

Carl looked at her with big eyes.  
"You are the Russian spy from the playground"  
"I don't have time for your games, child."  
"Svet, please, leave them alone", Mandy mumbled and then said something in Ukrainian or Russian, Svetlana scoffed and leaned against the wall, not looking at the kids.

Debbie came closer to the bed until she could see Mickey's face.  
"I read, people in comas can hear us", she mumbled, "Mickey... if you can hear us... please wake up, we miss you... we miss your pancakes... you still haven't cooked something Ukrainian with us yet... promised we'd do that... it's very quiet in the house without you... you need to wake up again and be all healthy and okay..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona came back an hour later to bring the kids back home.  
"I'll come home later", Ian informed her, "I want to stay for a bit longer."  
Fiona nodded, "Okay, bye-bye", she said to the women in the room.

Mandy gnawed on her bottom lip and eventually got up to go after her.

She left the hospital room and ran up to Fiona.  
"Hey, Fiona, wait a second."  
Fiona turned around to her surprised.

"Yes?"  
"I just...", she sighed, "This isn't easy for me... but I wanted to thank you. For the lawyer and my dad thing."  
Fiona nodded, "It's the least we could do. I'm so sorry for... the situation, for your brother and everything."  
Mandy nodded, "Thanks... you know, we... never had a good word left for northsiders. Most of you are just rich pricks who think money can buy the world, and maybe that's right. But your family, for a part at least... you're nice. And you don't only use your money for your own benefit."

"It's true what you think about northsiders. My dad and brother are the best examples, really. But for me, family is the most important thing. And with Ian loving Mickey and the kids loving Mickey, Mickey is family and so are you... even your brothers, even though I'm pretty sure they threatened to kill Liam... anyways, if you need anything, money or whatever, you can call. This is neither pity nor guilt, even though we all feel pretty fucking guilty, but we like Mickey and he didn't deserve this, any of this. No one does."

Mandy nodded and sighed, she was exhausted, thin, Fiona could read the brokenness off of her.  
"You look tired, you should go home and grab some sleep."  
"I can't fucking sleep even if I try", Mandy mumbled.  
"How about some food then? We'll take you out for some dinner, you can't live off hospital vending machines, come."  
"I-"  
"I don't accept a no. I will not let you go until I saw some food passing your lips."

Mandy ran a hand through her hair, "Okay, yes... thanks."  
Fiona smiled and left the hospital with her and the three children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right after Mandy stormed out of the room, Svetlana took her place next to Mickey's bed, she stared Ian down.

"When will you finally leave?", Svetlana asked.  
Ian shrugged, "In an hour maybe..."  
"No, I meant forever, When will you finally leave him alone?"  
"Never", he answered and met Svetlana's cold eyes, "I will never leave him alone again."

Svet leaned back in her chair, "Don't you think you've caused enough damage yet? Look at him. This is your fault. Mandy may be blind in grief – I am not. I see you for what you are, carrot boy. Selfish bastard who does not care who he hurts as long as he can stick dick into someone!"  
"That's not true! I love him!"  
"Do you? Where were you when he cried his eyes out over your betrayal? Where were you when threw things around? Where were you when he broke down? Where were you when he drank his face off? Where were you when his father almost killed him?"

Ian let his head sink, "He wouldn't answer my calls..."  
"That is your best excuse? No body needs that kind of love. No body needs you.", she looked at Mickey, "I love him, only I really love him, like a mother. Everyone just feeds of him, parasites! Not me... and you think you can get through with what you did, because you claim to love him?"

Ian let out a shaky breath.  
"Leave, carrot boy. Just leave before you ruin him even more. Why wait around? When he wakes up, he will tell you to leave too. He hates you now, he wished, he had never met you and your family."  
"I don't believe you."  
"He said so to me"  
"I don't believe you"  
"It's the truth"  
"No!"  
"Yes, and he will tell you to leave him alone forever, you are responsible for Terry almost killing him, you! He will tell you to leave, so just let him safe breath and leave now!"

Ian got up from his chair, pain was written across his face.  
"NO!", he choked out, "If he wants me to fucking leave than he has to tell me so himself!", he yelled at her and then looked at Mickey, "You hear that? You stubborn bastard?! Fucking wake up and tell me to leave! Wake up and send me away, fucking asshole!", he yelled at him, tears were running down his face.

Mickey didn't budge. No sign that he heard or processed anything. Ian leaned against the bed, crying. Svetlana was still stone-cold.

"It's time for you to go, now."  
Ian couldn't be here with Svetlana alone anyways. He took his things, grabbed Mickey's hand and pressed his lips on his hand. Then he left the room, knowing he would come back tomorrow and the day after that. He wouldn't leave Mickey alone, not one second.


	25. Scars

**3 months later**

Ian sat in an exam, the last one, finally. Graduation was so close, he could practically taste it.

Mickey has been in a coma for the past 10 months.  
10 months, Ian wondered, how he had survived this time without him at all.

A lot happened in those ten months, Terry was behind bars and the Gallaghers made sure he would stay there, the Milkoviches all testified against him. Lip was off to College shortly after Mickey fell into his coma and Ian had refused contact since then. Because Lip wasn't in the house, Mandy was there a few times, Fiona had invited her for dinner or to spend a day or two with them. She had also invited her brothers, but they refused to come near the house, especially Jamie.

Ian finished his last answer and sighed. He finally made it. This was it... he had put every ounce of strength that he didn't leave at Mickey's hospital bed into his studies. He wanted to have a good degree – for Mickey. He would do something real where he could help people instead of fighting in a war – because that is what Mickey would want for him.

Ian got up and handed his answers in, he took his stuff and left the room.  
A few of his friends stood outside the exam building smoking.  
"Hey Ian, how was it?"  
"Alright I guess", he shrugged.  
His friends came to terms with Ian not being so talkative anymore since Mickey was in hospital.

"Okay, see, we have a party tonight at Caleb's, celebrating that we have all the exams behind us, care to join?"  
"Don't know, I'll go to the hospital now and see if I'm up for partying later.", he mumbled and got his phone out.  
"The hospital... still no progress?"  
Ian shook his head, he switched his phone back on.

Ian frowned when a dozen messages plopped up on his screen as soon as it was back on. The messages were all from Mandy, the girl had also called him a few times.  
"Shit", he mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Mandy tried to reach me, what... what if something happened to Mickey?", he whispered and unlocked his phone to look at the messages that were sent three whole hours ago.

 **Mandy:** mickey woke up!

 **Mandy:** are you coming?

 **Mandy:** or not?

 **Mandy** : ????

 **Mandy:** why is your phone switched off dumbass???

 **Mandy** : get your ass here

 **Mandy** : he didn't ask for you yet, you better come before he does!!!

Ian almost dropped his phone.  
"What?", one of his friends asked, "Is everything okay?"  
"He woke up", Ian whispered, "Sorry guys, I have to go", he said while already heading towards the street.  
"Hey, Ian wait! I'll drive you, come on!", one of the guys yelled and ran after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian ran through the hallways and pretty much stormed into Mickey's hospital room.

All eyes in the room were on him immediately.  
Mickey's brothers, Mandy, Svetlana, Kev, V and their daughters... and Mickey. He sat between them, in his bed, looking at him surprised.

He was awake... he was alive.  
Mickey lived

Despite the partly hateful looks he slowly approached the bed, Mickey's eyes followed him. His hair was mess, he looked pale and thin and a big scar went from his cheek to his ear. Apart from that, he seemed okay.

"You are late", Svetlana spat.  
"I... I'm sorry, I had an exam and had to shut my phone off...", he mumbled, not daring to tear his eyes away from Mickey, afraid he might fall back into his come when he stopped looking at him.

Mandy cleared her throat, "Guys, uhm, let's get outside, I need some fresh fucking air", she smiled at her brother and then shot Ian a look.  
The Milkoviches and Kev, V and their girls left the room.  
"Svet?", Mandy asked when she was at the door and Svetlana still stood by Mickey's bed, not moving an inch.  
"I'm not letting him alone with him", she answered coldly, and Mandy knew there was no point in arguing.

There was a brief silence between the three.

"What are you doing here, Ian?", Mickey mumbled eventually. Ian swallowed hard, looking for the right words.  
"You wanted to hear to leave from him, Baby tell him to leave.", Svetlana barged in before Ian could say something.

Mickey opened his mouth to speak but Ian spoke first.  
"I love you", he looked at him, looked into his eyes, "Mick... please hear me out before sending me away, just hear me out", his voice was close to breaking, he thought he would never look into these blue eyes again.  
Mickey closed his lips again, not saying anything, waiting for Ian to continue.

"I swear, everything I said was true, about what I feel for you and what you mean to me. I really, sincerely love you and I didn't fake any of it, not for one second... Lip had this plan, it's true and he... he asked me to sleep with you to put it into action but that wasn't the reason I slept with you that day or any other. I liked you... I wanted you around, I wanted to be with you. I stopped Lip, I asked him to get rid of that fucking evidence a thousand times, I shut off the cameras and whatever, I told him to remove them. I told him to leave you alone because I didn't want you to leave... and then I fell in love with you and I knew, I know, that I only ever want to be with you for the rest of my life... and Lip found out that we wanted to run away together and wanted to stop me from leaving and told Frank, but... I love you Mick, I would do anything for you, I would do whatever you ask of me just for one more chance. One chance to show you that I never lied to you, that I never used you and never wanted to betray you...", he looked at him pleadingly, "If you tell me to leave, I'll leave, but I won't give up on us without putting up a fight."

Mickey's lips were slightly opened, he looked unsure about what he was supposed to do, say, how he was supposed to react to Ian's words, whether he could believe him or not.  
He looked to Svetlana apparently hoping she would have the desired answers. Svetlana frowned and shook her head sharply.

"Mickey look at me", Ian said and took Mickey's hand, Svetlana was against him, he knew that, but this was about how Mickey felt towards him, Mickey looked back up to him, "You know me, Mick. You know I wouldn't lie to you about this, you know I love you, I really love you. I didn't leave your side for the last 10 months and I never will. I would run away with you and stay with you wherever you want. Please, I beg you, Mickey... forgive me... forgive that I didn't tell you about Lip's plan."

He held Mickey's hand in his, Mickey didn't respond.

"Doesn't matter who made plan!", Svetlana argued, Mickey still looked at Ian, "You hurt him still, you hurt Mickey, and no one is allowed to do this and it's your fault what happened, your fault he lies here!"

"I know!", Ian looked away from Mickey for the first time and looked at Svetlana instead, "You think I don't know that? You think I don't know that it is all my fault because I didn't say something about Lip's stupid idea? I'm very fucking aware and I feel horrible about it. But I love him, and I didn't want anything of this to happen!"

Mickey leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You rich scum, all the same", she swore is Russian, "You think you can pay for doctor and call police on Terry and buy your way out of this! Paid bills don't make things undone."

"That's enough!", Mickey finally said loudly, catching Ian and Svetlana by surprise. They looked at him, Mickey looked at Ian again.  
"Is it true, that you paid for the bills and... stuff?"  
Ian nodded, "We are taking care of the hospital bills and our lawyers made sure your father will never see a prison from the outside again."

Mickey swallowed, he licked his bottom lip.  
"Do you swear", he whispered, "It's true what you said"  
"I swear, Mickey, I love you, I didn't lie about any of these things. Please, forgive me...", he was at a point where a tear finally escaped his eye that was waiting to do so since he had laid eyes on Mickey again, "I even stopped talking to Lip... he is not my brother anymore, Mickey."

Svetlana saw how Mickey's face softened. She started talking to him in the language Ian couldn't understand. She tried to talk him into sending him away, Ian knew that much.

Ian sighed, "Mickey if you want me to leave, you should decide that on your own and not send me away because Svetlana tells you to."

Mickey looked from him to Svetlana, who looked down at him, waiting for him to make the right decision.

"Svet, could you leave us alone?"  
"M-"  
"Svet, wait outside, this not about you."

Ian could barely believe it – Mickey really sent Svetlana away, not Ian... yet.  
Svetlana left and silently closed the door behind her.

Mickey was silent for a minute. Ian didn't dare to speak.

"The doctor said, my motor abilities are damaged because of the hits. The rest seems okay, but dad hit one spot pretty good, they can't fix that...", he mumbled and looked at his hands, "I have to do fucking physiotherapy to do so much as holding a fucking pencil again."

"Don't worry about that, my family will pay for any kind of therapy."  
"Not my point", Mickey shook his head, "You don't understand... I can't even hold your hand", he looked at their hands, Mickeys heavy hand in Ian's, "How could you still love me like this? I'm a fucking cripple now... you would only stay with me because you feel guilty, and that's a crappy reason to be together and I don't want that."

"Mickey, no", Ian wrapped both his hands around Mickey's hand tightly, he leaned down to him, so they could see eye-to-eye, "That means nothing to me. I don't care whether you can hold fucking pencils or not, I would still stay with you if you couldn't walk anymore or if I would have to feed you. I wouldn't care about that, not because I feel guilty, but because I love you no matter what.", he pressed a kiss on the back of Mickey's hand, "Fucked hands don't make you a cripple, with the therapies you will be fine in no time, then you can hold pencils again and write fucking novels by hand, okay?", he smiled at him, "I just want you back... and I'm gonna help you with all of it, no matter what you need, I'll do it."

Mickey smiled sadly, "You still find me attractive with that fucking scar on my face?"  
"Fuck yeah", Ian smirked, "Always thought scars were kinda sexy.", he winked, Mickey chuckled and bit his bottom lip.

"Do you want me to leave?", Ian asked finally.  
Mickey sighed and slowly shook his head, "No", he whispered, "I don't want you to leave... when I was without you I was fucking lost, freckles... mainly because you only used me and stuff but...", he shook his head, "I don't want to be not with you... as long as I know you love me."  
"I love you", Ian repeated.  
Mickey smiled, "I know."

Ian smiled back, "Can I kiss you?"  
Mickey nodded.

Ian leaned over the hospital bed and finally kissed him again. Kissed his Mickey again, after he had been almost sure he'd never be able to do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the thing with Mickey's hands wasn't clear: Due to Terrys hits he got brain damage that affect his motor skills. With therapy he will regain his ability to hold things etc  
> Maybe you've watched Queer as folk - something similar happened to Justin there, he was an artist, afer a hate crime he had to learn how to use his hands again, always had to do excercises with a small ball. even though he could draw again in the end, it was very comlicated and his hand would get jittery after some time, anyways, I don't want to spoil you that show, but your should def watch it!


	26. Never like before

Ian spent his graduation day in the hospital with Mickey.  
The Milkovich would soon be released and until then Ian showed up every day to see him.

Mickey grinned at him when he came into the room in his robe and the graduation hat.

"Look at you all grown up with your higher education hat", Mickey grinned.  
Ian smiled and kissed him.  
"Are you wearing anything under that thing?", he asked and ran his hand over the robe.

"Which answer do you want to hear?", he smirked and kissed him again. He sat next to his hospital bed and put his hat on Mickeys head.  
"Looks good on you", he smiled.

Mickey rolled his eyes and took it from his head again, "Don't be silly."  
Ian chuckled, "I can't wait til you're finally released from this place."

"You'll survive those few days"  
"If you say so", he took his hand, "I miss you"  
"You see me every day"  
"I miss you the rest of the time", he shrugged, "So, did you think about what we will do when you get out?"

"What do you mean?", Mickey asked confused.  
"Well, since your dad is in prison, you and Mandy don't need to run away anymore..."  
"I know"  
"But I don't want you to go back to the Southside"  
"What, aren't you falling for it's rustic charm?", Mickey smirked.

"I want you to move in with me", Ian said finally, "Mandy too, if you want."

Mickey scoffed, "you've got some nerve if you think I'd ever step into that house again."  
Ian rolled his eyes "One, Lip isn't even there the majority of time. Two, I didn't talk about the house."

Mickey raised his eyebrows. Ian smiled and got a key out of his pocket.  
"Apartment, not too fancy so you won't feel uncomfortable, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, great living room and a big kitchen just for you."

"You bought a three bedroom apartment without even knowing if I'd say yes?"  
Ian shrugged, "Rented, not bought. In case you would say yes, I want to have everything done and ready for you by the time you get out. Except if you want to walk through Ikea with me for 10 hours on end and decide what we buy for our place."

Mickey looked at the keys which Ian let dangle in front of him.  
"Our place, huh?"  
Ian nodded.  
Mickey smiled, "That sounds great, actually."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah... I'm gonna move in with you", he grinned at him, "But you will fucking take me to Ikea with you, can't let you decide everything about our apartment."

Ian laughed and kissed him deeply  
"I love you so much"  
"I love you too", Mickey whispered and kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **2** **years later**

Ian came home from med school.  
Yes, med school, after Mickey finally woke up out of his coma, Ian decided to become a doctor so he could help people like Mickey.

Mandy and Mickey both went to therapy and Mandy worked as a social worker now.  
She lived with them but recently found a boyfriend and was at his place most of the time.

Svetlana and Mickey's brothers arranged with the fact that Mickey wouldn't let Ian go. Svetlana still didn't trust Ian 100%, but she did her best to be nice to Ian, so Mickey could be happy.

Ian found Mickey sitting at their kitchen table.  
"Hey Mick", he smiled, "Had fun with Liam today?", kissed his cheek before going up to fridge to get something to drink.  
Mickey often got Liam from school, hit the park or an ice cream place with him and brought him home to the Gallagher house. Ian was glad that Mickey still had a tight bond with the youngest Gallagher. He also was good with Debbie and Carl, whenever Ian could get Mickey to go to the Gallagher house, Mickey would cook with the children and share a few laughs with Fiona. 

Lip tried to reach out to them numerous times, but Ian refused to talk to him most of the time and Mickey would just become very quiet at the topic of Ian's older brother. The Milkovich also only went over to the Gallagher house when he knew, neither Frank nor Lip would be there.

Mickey didn't answer him, he just sat at the table and stared at a paper in his hand.  
"Are you alright? What do you have there?", Ian sat next to him.  
Mickey wordlessly handed him the paper.

Ian started reading the letter.  
"Dear Mr Milkovich, we congratulate you for your acceptance into... Kendall college at national louis university..." he looked up at Mickey and started grinning.

Kendall college had _the_ program for culinary arts in Chicago.  
And Mickey was accepted.

"Oh fuck, Mickey, this is fantastic.", Ian grinned.  
"No, it's not", Mickey mumbled and got up from his chair.

"What?" Ian asked confused, "You worked so hard to get into cooking school, Mick", he got up and cupped his cheeks, "This is great news, I'm so proud of you"

"It was a stupid idea, I never thought they'd actually take me. I can't go to cooking school, Ian."

"Yes, you can... Why not?"  
Mickey looked at his hands.

"My hands are fucked."  
Ian sighed and took his hands in his, "Mickey... you've been doing your therapies and excercies every day, you will be fine."  
"They're still fucked", Mickey ripped his hands out of Ian's, "Even if I make cooking school, I will never be able to work in a real restaurant. I'm gonna have to sit at home for the rest of my life and wait until you come home so I can cook my culinary arts degree dinner for you", he was frustrated like so often when he talked about the situation, "Fucking trophy wife with a degree."

"You're more than a trophy wife, Mick", he said softly, "You don't know how your hands will be in 4 years"  
"They will never be like they were before, we both know that. No one wants someone like me handling knives in a room full of people"

"It's gonna be okay."  
"You don't know that. I don't need your lies just for comfort"  
Ian sighed, he took his hands again and kissed the back of his right hand, "We'll make this step by step, Mick. You will go to cooking school, you will keep doing your exercises, you will be the best fucking cook this world has ever seen. I believe in you."

Mickey leaned against him.  
"I don't know what I would do without you", he mumbled.  
"Let's hope you don't have to find out.", Ian smiled.

"I guess there are worse things than being the trophy wife of a doctor.", he smiled up at him and kissed him.  
"Oh yeah?"  
Mickey nodded.   
"You're gonna be my hot trophy husband and have all my children?", Ian smirked.  
Mickey scoffed.  
"Loving husband and devoted father by day and when I come home from the hospital you rip your apron off and let me fuck you on the kitchen counter tops." 

Mickey grinned and shook his head, "You're an idiot."  
"Yeah, I know. But could be worse, you could be the trophy husband of a way less attractive idiot."  
Mickey smiled, "Becoming your trophy husband maybe ain't so bad then, huh?"   
"Maybe not", Ian smiled, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with this man.

He would love getting married to him, seeing him cook for their children. They were just joking around right now, both being in their early twenties, but he could see all of that happening, he wanted it so badly.  
Mickey smiled up to him, thinking the exact same thing, "I'm sure it wouldn't... but I'll go to cooking school though... Now, go take a shower, I'll fix us some dinner."  
Ian smiled and kissed his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came back from his shower, watching Mickey standing by the stove.  
The Milkovich lifted a heavy pan with both hands and his hands got shakey.

Ian stood behind him and put his hands over Mickeys, helping him to move the pan.  
Then he wrapped his arms around his body and kissed the scar that went from his cheek to his ear, "You'll make cooking school just fine, love"

Mickey smiled.  
"I'm gonna buy such a cool apron that says 'kiss the cook'.", he grinned and kissed his neck.  
Mickey smirked, "Blow the cook"

Ian grinned, turned Mickey half around to him and sank to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the alternate ending  
> Let me know whcih one you liked more 
> 
> I think it's fitting that, even though they're happy and together, it's not 100% perfect because of Mickey's diability.


End file.
